Avatar: A legend return
by jacques0
Summary: Zula was just a simple Fire Nation noble girl. Her mother passed away, her Father is distant and her brother is a firebending prodigy. Little did she knew everything is about to change...forever.
1. Reborn

**Hey everyone. i'm taking a plunge in the Last airbender world to write this story here. It will be mostly O.C., taken place after the Earthbender Avatar that is after Korra. I will stay fateful to the mythology as much as i can. I'm just testing waters here. if the response is good, i will continue it.**

Avatar

A legend Returns

Book One

Chapter One

Reborn

It was a quiet day as the two fighters stood across each other with a crowd of people encircling the Arena. The first one was a young man probably of seventeen years of age with dark hair and gold eyes and he had a smirk on his handsome face earning a few squeals from the girls that were watching.

Across him, was the other fighter was much more skinner than him but he had a well toned body with his sharp eyes examining his opponent, before letting a smirk cross his face.

Then he moved, punching the air in front of him as a ball of fire sped toward his opponent who expectedly blocks it. He continued with the attacks as more fire balls flew toward his opponent who was blocking and dodging them with ease and graceful movement.

Then the opponent dodged one of the fireballs before quickly retaliating with one of his own, causing the attacker to switch to defense. At each fireball the new attacker was sending at him, the new defender was blocking as the attacker approached him each step sending a stronger fire ball at him causing the skinny guy to block but the force behind the attack threw him backward falling unto his back.

Cheers broke out from the spectators who were watching the fight.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the Agni Kai is Lu Yin."_

Lu Yin approached his fallen opponent and extended his hand at him.

"Great fight," he said.

The one on the ground snorted but he took the hand, letting himself get pulled up.

"Yeah, yeah," the skinny guy said, "You've gotten better at controlling your firebending Lu Yin."

"I can say the same to you," Lu Yin said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, but just you watch," the skinny guy said, "I'm going to win against you one day…you can bet on it."

"I'm sure it will be an exciting match," Lu Yin said.

The two bowed to each other.

The two firebenders walked toward the crowd as Lu Yin approached a young girl. She had her hair in a top knot with the Fire Academy uniform on as her eyes looked at him with a smile.

"You have been magnificent out there," she said, taking him in a hug.

"Couldn't have done it without your support Zula," he said.

The girl, Zula gives him a smile.

"You're such a flatterer you know that," she said, "It's no wonder you have a fan club in the school."

Lu Yin let out embarrassing smile.

"C'mon sis, it's not my fault…"

Zula laughed.

"It is and you know it," she said, "C'mon, let's get home."

They approached their family carriage, and Lu Yin sighed.

"Father couldn't come could he?" he said.

Zula shook her head.

"He had an urgent meeting with the other generals of the Army, and had been gone since this morning," she said, looking at the boy beside her, "But I'm sure he would have been proud of you."

Lu Yin didn't answer her as a thoughtful look crossed his face then.

The two teenagers entered the carriage and it was set off toward their home.

* * *

**Later**

Zula was in the house backyard, going through some firebending form, thought she couldn't really bend fire herself. Lu Yin was the gifted one in the family along with their Father. She had always wished she could firebend herself and seeing her brother does it made her somewhat envious of him sometimes.

Being able to bend your natural element was looked up to be a great honor in the entire world, especially in the Fire Nation. Breathing deeply, she came to stop in her movements, and looked up toward the sunset.

It was in those moments that made her think of her mother. The woman had died when they were simply children living them under the care of their Father. But as a part of the Army, her Father had to hire a maid to take care of the children during his long absences from home. This causes Zula and Lu Yin to grow distant with their Father and closer to each other. It must be why the two are always comfortable around each other.

Zula seated up and walked back inside the house.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Miss Zula," the maid said as she heated up the food on the stove.

Zula looked at her with a soft smile.

"Thanks, I'll be right down."

The girl made her way toward the second floor and entered her bedroom. It was mostly red and gold colored with a little black and a symbol of the Fire Nation was decorating the wall. She took off the top knot she was wearing letting her hear fall down all the way to her shoulders, and putting the hair piece down on the table bed looking at it.

It had been one of her mother's gifts to her on her fourth birthday before she passed away and Zula had kept it as a treasured possession. She went to the bath to freshen up and headed back down toward the dinner table finding Lu Yin already seating there.

"Zula, you took a while," he said, looking up at her.

"Well, I wanted to freshen up first," the girl told him, "Can't show up to dinner all sweaty and dirty now."

Lu Yin looks at her confused for a moment before it dawned on him.

"You've been practicing again?"

"Of course I was," Zula told him, "I may not be a hot shot firebender like you are, I can still rival you in a non-firebending battle."

Lu Yin smiled at her.

"It would seem you would," he said, "I will have to take you one that challenge."

Zula smirked at him.

"You're on."

"Now now," the maid said, "I'm pretty sure it is dinner time right now, and it is a time for eating only."

Zula and Lu Yin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," they both said.

As dinner passed, Zula's eyes found themselves drifting toward the empty space at the end of the table. It was where their Father usually sat, and she felt a slight pang of sadness at this.

"Father is not going to come home tonight isn't he?" she said.

Lu Yin glanced at the empty space also.

"It would seem so…Mai, they haven't had any messenger hawks today?"

The maid shook her head.

"I'm sorry to inform you that but they haven't had any word from your Father," she said.

Suddenly Zula got to her feet drawing the two people's in the room attention.

"Excuse me," she said before walking off.

"Zula," Lu Yin called after her but his little sister had long disappeared up the stairs. He seated back down, his eyes focusing on his dinner.

After dinner, Lu Yin walked toward his sister's room and knocked on the door there before sliding it open.

The lantern was still light and he notices that her window was open causing him to sighs softly and walks toward it, pocking his head out. His golden eyes found Zula seating on the roof tiles, her back facing him, her legs up to her stomach as her hair danced slightly in the warm night air.

Lu Yin climbed through the window and walked toward his sister.

"He is not going to come is he?" Zula said softly, probably hearing him approach.

"I'm sure he hadn't forgotten," Lu Yin said to her, taking a seat beside the girl.

"He should be here with us Lu," Zula said, "Ever since mom died, he grew distant from us. It's almost like he can't face us…"

"Don't say that," Lu Yin said, "I'm sure wherever he is right now…he is thinking of purchasing a present for you."

Zula glanced toward him.

"I can't believe you're defending him."

"He is my father," Lu Yin told her, "as he is yours too. We should always respect him no matter what actions he had done. He may not be the best father in the world, but he is still our Father."

Zula stayed silent.

"I just wish he was here to wish me a happy birthday," she after a minute.

"He will tell you tomorrow I presume," Lu Yin told her giving her a grin, "He never misses any of your birthdays before…I don't see why he should miss one now."

Zula glances at his face before giving him a smile of her own.

"You're probably right," she said, "thanks Lu, you're always making me feel better."

Yu Lin took her into a one arm hug.

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to do that," he said smirking softly.

The two seated there looking at the star filled sky.

"Make a wish," Lu Yin told her, "after all it's not every day a girl turn sixteen."

Zula stayed there, pondering at this. What could she wish for? She had a comfortable life, a home and a family…what more could she ask for.

"I…I don't know what to wish for," she said.

"C'mon," Yu Lin said, "Just make one, it won't matter if it's big or small."

The girl shook her head.

"Alright, I'll make one," she said looking at the stars.

She closed her eyes thinking to herself and immediately an image of her mother appeared in her mind, causing her to feel a little sadness since the woman wasn't there anymore.

_I…I just wish that she could still be alive today, _she thought, _so she can see me become a young woman._

"What did you wish for?" Lu Yin asked her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true now would it," Zula laughed.

Lu Yin simply shook his head. He was glad that he was able to cheer up his sister. The girl had always been supportive of him in the past, and he was glad he was able to be there for her when she needed him.

* * *

**Following Day**

Zula had been getting well wishes ever since she stepped into the school ground this morning and the gesture had caused her mood to lift up expectedly throughout the day. She has been in high spirits all morning enjoying her day with her best friend Lo.

Lo was a girl that most would call calm and controlled compared to Zula's outgoing nature. Most always wondered how these two friends and the two girls simply balanced each other out quite well.

"I am sure you're having a birthday party later at your house?" Lo asked her.

"Probably," Zula told her, shrugging her shoulders, "That will be if my Father is home. He had been gone all day yesterday. I don't think he had even come home."

"Maybe it was something important," Lo told her.

"Maybe," Zula repeated.

At that moment, a loud siren echoed across the school ground, one the girls recognized as the Assembly siren.

"I wonder what's going on." Lo questioned as the students started to make their ways toward the school courtyard.

"Probably a drill of something," Zula said.

Lo simply shrugged.

The girls got themselves in line as the boys did also and Zula took notice of her brother in the back of the boys line talking with one of his friends, and Zula tore her attention from him toward the front of the Assembly seeing the school Headmaster standing there dressed in his red robes his graying hair falling on his shoulders.

"I must say it is a great honor in this school to receive the Fire Sages in our ground," he said, "They have come with an important message to the Fire Nation entirely for today, is the day the Avatar shall be revealed to the world."

Whispers broke out over the Assembly.

"_The Avatar?"_

"Is he for _real_?"

"In this school?"

"I want to meet him?"

Zula felt her heart skip a beat at the announcement.

The Avatar was in this _school_? This is an historic event in the history of the Fire Nation entirely for it is the first time in almost two hundred years since an Avatar had been born in the Fire Nation for the last firebender Avatar had been Avatar Roku.

The Headmaster raised his hand in the air to silence the crowd of teens.

"Now join me in welcoming the Fire Sages," he said.

A group of elderly men walked into the courtyard, drawing the student's attention as they approached toward them, the one in the lead had his eyes scanning the crowds before they come to rest in Zula's direction, causing the girl to become nervous again and she glanced at the row beside hers.

_The Avatar must be one of those students, _she thought looking at them.

She couldn't guest which one of them could be the Avatar.

The entire student body was looking at the Fire Sages which came closer to where the lines and came to a stop in front of Zula who snapped her head back toward the Sage that was in front of her.

The Sage was elderly probably in his late sixties as his eyes observed her thoughtfully and Zula can feel the stairs of everyone on them as the full reason of the Sage in front of her mean…

_It…It can't be…_

Then the Sage spoke bowing to the girl, making her eyes grew wide in shock.

"It is a great honor to be in your presence, _Avatar Zula."_

Zula feel her heart drum in her chest as the three Sages bowed to her followed by the entire student body and even the Headmaster, and all she could think of was…

_I…what?_

__**And the new Avatar is announced. What will be Zula's reaction? How will this touch of destiny change her life along with her family?**

**Let me hear what you think in the reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. The Avatar of the Fire Nation

**Hey guys here is the next chapter in this story. Enjoy**

Chapter Two

The Avatar of the Fire Nation

A red ceiling was the first thing Zula saw when she opened her eyes. The young girl groaned slightly as she seated up, glancing around herself. It was a large room filled with many beds and the entire place smelled of medicine.

Zula knew where she was.

The Academy's Healing chambers.

_H…How did I get here? _She thought, thinking back to the reason she got here.

Then she remembered, and the emotions she felt cause her to pull her knees toward her face. The Fire Sages must have surely made a mistake for how could someone like her be someone as legendary as the Avatar is.

Zula loved history and off course knew of the Avatars past. The last firebender Avatar had been Avatar Roku, and was someone she admired and even the airbender Avatar that followed, Avatar Aang, who ended the hundred years war the Fire Nation had declared upon the world.

She can't be like them? She is just a girl…

"You're finally awake, _oh mighty Avatar_?"

Zula glanced toward the voice finding Lo there. The girl was looking at her with amusement in her eyes.

"Hey Lo," she said.

The girl approached her until she stood beside the bed.

"For someone who got revealed to be the Avatar," Lo said, "I never thought that your first act was to faint."

Zula looked at her, surprised.

"I…_fainted?"_

Lo laughed.

"Yeah you did," she said, shaking her head, "You would have a major headache if I hadn't caught you before you hit the ground."

Zula looked down at the bed sheet.

"I think the Fire Sages made a mistake."

Lo glanced at her, with raised eyebrows.

"What makes you said that?"

"I can't be the Avatar," Zula said tightening her grip on the sheets, "I'm nobody special, I'm just one girl. I can't even firebend. My brother should have been the one chosen…not me. He is the firebending prodigy of the school; he never lost any of his matches."

Lo put her hands on her friend shoulders.

"You will be able to bend you know," Lo told her, "You can't be much of an Avatar if you can't."

Zula looked up at her.

"Do you know how much _responsibility _will be on my shoulders," she said, panic clear in her voice, "If something happened to the world…who you think they would turn to? They will turn to me…_me_ when I can't even keep my family together…_how am I suppose to help the world_?"

Lo slapped Zula's face, shocking the later.

"You…_you slapped me?"_

"Yes, I did," Lo said, "You were being hysterical. You won't have to worry about those things. You _just_ learn this morning you were the Avatar. You won't have to worry about these things until much later, when you master all of the four elements."

Zula sighed looking back down on the ground as silence filled the room.

* * *

Lu Yin was seating underneath a tree on the school ground. Ever since this morning, he was in shock. He couldn't believe that his little sister is the Avatar. _How could that have been possible?_

"Lu Yin?"

He looked up at the voice.

His father stood in front of him, dressed fully in his General armor. The man had coal black hair with his golden eyes looking gown at him. His face was lined with age thought Lu Yin could see exhaustion on his features.

"Father," he said standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to fetch you and your sister," he said, "We're going home."

Lu Yin watched his father's retreating back for a few minutes before following the man.

"Did you know…?"

"About Zula being the Avatar, yes," his father answered.

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?" Lu Yin asked him.

"Because it is forbidden by laws to reveal the Avatar before his or hers sixteen birthday," his Father told him, "I knew ever since Zula was a young child."

Lu Yin shook his head.

"If you knew about it…you could have at least taught her Firebending," he said.

The man turned toward his son.

"Then why haven't you taught her yourself?" he said, looking at him straight in the eye, "You are the undefeated Agni Kai champion in the school. Why haven't you Lu Yin?"

The young man looked at the man in front of him, realizing what his father was saying. _Why _exactly hasn't he taught Zula any firebending techniques? Sure the girl knew the kata of the Firebending techniques but he hadn't really taught her how to create fire.

"I…I…"

"You don't have an answer?" his father said, "or did you just wanted to preserve the spotlight for yourself?"

Lu Yin suddenly glared at the man.

"You're wrong," he said.

"_Am I_ Lu Yin?" his father said, turning fully toward him, "Or don't you want to consider the possibility that I am right?"

Father and son stared at each other, glaring each other down and then, the man turned abruptly, startling the young man.

"From this point on," he said, "I will teach your sister Firebending."

He continued to walk away leaving Lu Yin to stand there, looking at his retreating back. He glanced down at his hand…

_He can't be right…there is no way he is._

Tightening his hand into a fist, Lu Yin walked off.

* * *

Zula and Lo looked up as someone entered the Healing chamber and the young girl gasped seeing her Father approaching the room.

"Father," she said.

"General Keno," Lo saluted giving him a bow.

The General nodded at her.

"It is good to see you Lo," he said kindly, "Have your family being well?"

"Yes sir," Lo said, giving him a smile of her own, "I'll see you later okay Zula."

The young girl walked out leaving the Father and the daughter alone.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Zula asked.

"I'm taking you home," he said, looking at his daughter, "I think you have enough excitement for one day."

"Of course," Zula said.

The two then, walked out of the room and through the courtyard. As they walked, the students stopped to stare at Zula as she walked behind her Father. She could hear them whispering about her being the Avatar. The girl tightened her fist.

"Being the Avatar is a great honor Zula," her Father said, causing the girl to look up at the man in front of her, "You should held your head high and be proud to be destined to become someone that people who would look up to one day."

Zula knew that her Father was right somehow but she still feels like it should be someone else's job.

They arrived at the carriage that was waiting for them and got into it and she was surprised to see her brother, Lu Yin already there, looking out toward the window. Come to think of it, Lu Yin hadn't spoken to her yet ever since she was announced as the Avatar. She had thought that he would be the first one to speak to her, giving her reassuring words…

But now, he wasn't even looking in her direction.

Zula glanced downward.

"You will start your Firebending training with me," her father said.

That causes the girl to look up at him.

"You…_You'll be teaching me_?"

"I have taken a leave from work," he said, "You must learn your natural element before learning the other three elements."

"Of course Father," Zula said.

"We will begin tomorrow morning," General Kendo said.

Later that night, everyone was seating around the dinner table. Even thought Father was here, Zula found that the air around Lu Yin and Father was filled with a tension that she didn't understand. She had never expected Lu Yin of all people being tense with Father, considering how much he defended the man yesterday.

Then they were a knock on the door, causing the trio looked up. Mai walked up toward the door and opened it.

"We need to speak with you General Keno."

It was one of the Fire Sage, probably from the Avatar Temple. Zula stood up slightly and noticed that her Father narrows his eyes slightly.

"We will talk in my studies," he said.

The Fire Sage nodded and followed him toward the room and Zula noticed Lu Yin walking off also, heading upstairs. She decided to talk to him.

* * *

General Kano opened the door letting the Sage in.

"You can speak to me now," the General said, closing the door behind him.

"The Avatar must begin her journey to master the four elements," the Sage said, looking at the man walking to his place in the room.

"Zula may be the Avatar, Sage," Kano said, looking at him, "She is still my daughter, I will teach her Firebending and when she master it, she will continue her journey across the Four Nation to learn the rest of the elements."

"You will be her Firebending teacher," the Sage said.

"Yes," General Kano said, "and you Sages better stay out of this…_this is a family matter_."

"She is the Avatar…" the Fire Sage started.

The flames in the candles suddenly grew in height.

"She _may _the Avatar, but she is by foremost, my _daughter,_" General Keno said, his eyes blazing with anger, "If you think I'm going to send her out in this world defenseless, you've got some nerve of coming into my home to lecture me."

"I meant no disrespect General Keno," the Sage said, "But your daughter's destiny no longer lied within the Fire Nation…ever since she was born. Her road will take her farther than_ you_ or _anyone else_ could take her. I'm sorry, but that's just how the reality is…for the Avatar."

* * *

Zula arrived in front of Lu Yin's room and knocked.

"Lu Yin, are you there? I am coming in."

She slides it open, finding the young man seating beside his window looking out to the world outside.

"Lu Yin," she called.

He turned toward her, but simply refocuses his attention toward the window again. Zula, hurt by this approached him a little.

"Why are you acting like this," she asked, "You're my family and we are suppose to support each other…remember."

Lu Yin didn't answer.

"Why aren't you talking to me…like we used to?" Zula continued, "I need your support in all of this…ever since this morning, you haven't talked to me…why?"

Lu Yin just continues to ignore her, making her eyes sting with tears feeling a knot at her throat. The young girl simply turned around.

"I know things will be different now that was chosen as the Avatar," Zula said softly, "As just wished that I would have all your support during this."

With that the young girl walked out of the room as Lu Yin simply tightened his fist as his golden eyes narrows.

When Zula reached her room, her tears had started to fall down her front as the girl reached her bed and simply lied there, hugging her pillow into her chest. She can hear the night life going on outside through the open window and the cheerful laughter but the young girl can feel as if a needle was prickling at her heart for it hurt so much.

It hurt at her brother's cold reaction to her.

It hurt that she was chosen to be the Avatar.

_I wish you were here Mother, _she thought, _I wish you hadn't died…_

__**Things aren't going too well for Zula now. Now what could be going on with Lu Yin? **

**At least, she'll start to learn firebending. I got a few ideas into where i'm going to take this story. so let me hear what you think in the review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Firebending lessons

**Here is the next chapter in this story everyone who is reading.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Firebending lessons

_Fire…_

_That was all that Zula could see around her._

_She didn't know where she was, but everything around her was burning, and the heat wasn't helping her to calm down either. She couldn't barely breath through the smoke, but she didn't know who caused the fire, nor for what reason._

_Then she saw a person._

_The person had its back turned toward her as the flames separated the two. She squint her eyes trying to see who it was but it was no use. But then, the person turned their head, slowly into her direction and Zula noticed the gold eyes looking at her…_

_A glare that promised death…_

Zula gasped as her eyes snapped open.

Blinking slowly, she seated up, looking around herself realizing that she was in her room and that the sun was peeking into the horizon. Controlling herself, the young girl put a hand against her forehead.

_A dream, _she thought, _it was only a dream._

Zula shook her head, before falling back down on the bed.

Later after breakfast, both Zula and her Father were in the backyard of the house. The man was dressed in light clothes, his hair tied with a top knot as he stood across her. He looked serious and focused.

"Now, Zula begins your first Firebending lesson," he said, "Are you ready?"

The girl nodded.

"I am."

Keno nodded.

"Good," he said.

Zula looked at him as the man closed his eyes for a few minutes before reopening them.

"Do you know where Fire came from?" the man asked her.

Zula raised a confused eyebrow.

"I don't understand," she said.

"The Fire that the bender uses in battles," Keno said, "what creates it?"

Zula thought hard.

She understood that the Fire had to come from somewhere and since she always watch the Agni Kai battle, this answer came pretty easily.

"From the breath,"

Keno nodded his approval.

"Yes, you are correct," he said, "Firebending came from the breath. Controlling your breath will give you an edge in your firebending. The breath within out become energy and controlling that energy within you. That energy becomes _fire_."

At that last one, Keno shoots out a simple punch, letting out a small flash of fire from his fist.

"Some of the greatest Firebenders in the world learn breathing exercises to control their firebending," he said, "continually if they want to keep their skills honed and ready. That will be your first exercise, breathing exercises."

Zula nodded, understanding him.

She knew some of this from the history books about Firebending and the detailed works of writers about the art of Firebending itself.

"Proper breathing exercises gives the firebender control of the generated fire," Keno told her, "Even if emotions such as rage and anger fuel the fire, it can grow out of control and come to disastrous results. Always remember that whenever you're Firebending Zula for it is a crucial part in learning Firebending."

"I will, Father," she said.

"Now, let's get started," he said, "Meditate upon that…and control your breathing and feeling the sun energy."

Zula seated down upon the ground in a meditational pose, and closed her eyes. She seated there breathing deeply and breathing out going through the motion several times. This was her chance to finally learn some firebending. In the past, she was somewhat envious of Lu Yin, for the boy could firebend ever since his tenth birthday and had been firebending ever since.

_If I wasn't revealed as the Avatar, _she thought, _I might never have to learn firebending. I guess, this is a blessing in disguise._

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her brother had breakfast this morning…

* * *

_Fwoosh!_

The sounds of fireballs being thrown at invisible opponents where the only sound that could be heard in the empty Agni Kai field, which were quickly followed by grunting sounds. Lu Yin was firebending sending streams of fire flying into directions, as he continued to send streams of fire from his fist and foots.

With a final spinning kick, sending a large wave of fire about waist height, Lu Yin finished and simply stood there, breathing heavily.

"Training again Lu Yin?"

The young man turned seeing a man dressed in black and gold robes, his gold eyes showing a little mirth as he watched him.

"Master Siloh," Lu Yin said, greeting him with a formal bow.

The man, Siloh, inclined his head in greeting.

"Something on your mind my boy?" the man asked.

Lu Yin raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said, "I'm fine."

"Really," Siloh told him, "For someone whose sister was announced as the Avatar yesterday, I hadn't expected to find you here."

With the reminder of Zula, Lu Yin found his fist tightening.

"I…I…I don't know what to feel," he said.

Siloh turned his attention toward the young man.

"Ever since she was announced as the Avatar," he continued, "It feels like something is drawing us apart. I don't know what to call it. I want to support her, but at the same time I don't want to do so."

Siloh looked watched him.

"You don't know what to make of your sister now that she had been revealed as the Avatar," he said.

Lu Yin nodded.

"It's easy, just talk to her," Siloh suggested.

"But…but how?"

"Lu Yin," Siloh said, smiling, "She is still the same sister that she was last year that cheered you on in your battle competitions. Being the Avatar won't change anything of that."

Lu Yin frowned slightly, thinking.

_Could it really be that simple? _He thought.

"Well, I'm going to take my leave then," Siloh told the boy, "You on the other hand, will head home and talk to your sister."

Lu Yin bowed at the man retreating back.

"Thank you for the advice, Master Siloh."

* * *

"Father?"

"Yes Zula,"

"How long will I be doing the breathing exercise before I start to control fire?"

Keno looked at his daughter.

"You will still be doing it all your life even if you have mastered Firebending," he said, "But we will continue this training for the continuous week."

Zula looked down at her lap.

"Will I be able to go to school?" she asked.

"You think you can handle it?"

Zula looked at her father.

She didn't know how people will react now that probably the Entire Nation knows that she is the Avatar. Thinking about this brought a new question up for the girl.

"Father,"

"Yes,"

"How did the Fire Sages know that I was the Avatar?" she asked him.

Keno sighed.

"The day of your birth is the day that the previous Avatar, Avatar Bhu died," he said, "The Fire Sages placed a test in front of each new born baby that had been born that day in the Nation, a simple test that will reveal that the person is the Avatar."

That caused Zula blinks a little.

"Test?"

"An infant is highly emotional continually," Keno continued, "and the Fire Sages used that to perform the four element test in the presence of your parents. The elements reacted to the baby's presence."

"Reacted _how_?" Zula asked, wanting to know.

Keno decided to explain.

"To test for Fire, they used a candle which flame grew in size," he started, "The rock for Earth, started to levitate from the ground, the water moves around by itself in a container that hadn't been touched nor moved, and there is only one person in the world that could control all of the elements."

"The Avatar," Zula said, "They haven't bothered to test for Airbending then."

Keno shook his head.

"It was already clear to us that you were the Avatar by then," he said, "for the Avatar is the only bender that could bend all four elements."

Zula nodded.

"Let's stop here for today," Keno said, standing up, "We will continue the breathing exercises tomorrow morning, or afternoon, if you decided to return to school."

Zula got out of her position, returning some feelings into her legs. She had been seating there for the best part of the day. She noticed that her Father was already reentering the house, and sighed softly before standing up and heading back into the house.

Later that night, Zula was seating in her room, in the same position that she had been seating all afternoon on. She was practicing her breathing exercises. But it was harder considering the sun had long since set and the candle flame in her room grew in sizes each time she breathed out before retreating back down to a normal sized candle light.

Then a knock on the door caused Zula to open her eyes in confusion.

"Zula, are you awake?"

"Yes, you can come in Lu Yin," she said.

Her brother entered the room, dressed in sleep clothes causing Zula to wonder how long had she'd been meditating for. She didn't think that it had been that long, but she turned her attention back to her brother considering that she hadn't spoke to him to two days.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Zula blinked at him.

"I was a jerk against you when I knew it wasn't your fault you were chosen as the Avatar," Lu Yin told her.

Zula smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "I knew it was a shock for the both of us that day."

Lu Yin looked at her, his golden eyes showing shock.

"I…I thought you would have been angry with me," he said.

"I wasn't angry…more like hurt," Zula told him with a smile, "But, I'm glad to have you back on my side again Lu."

The boy smiled.

"Thanks Zula."

"Can I ask you for a favor?" she asked.

"Sure thing,"

Zula looked at him, square in the eyes.

"When I master Firebending," she said, "Let's have an Agni Kai."

Lu Yin looked shocked.

"W…what? Why?"

"I always wanted to fight against you," Zula said, softly, "Now I will be able to when I learn Firebending, you and I could finally fight against each other."

"You know there is a great chance you might lose," Lu Yin said.

Zula smirked.

"Fighting against you and to be able to firebend is enough for me," she said.

Lu Yin stared at her for a few seconds before smiling.

"I'll hold you to that," he said.

**The siblings reconcile but with a promise of a fight between them.**

**Next time, Zula go back to school...but now that she is known as the Avatar...how much will that change for her?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Taming the Flames

**Here is the following chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

Taming the Flames

Zula and Lu Yin were both seating inside the steam powered car that usually took them to school. The young girl was already dressed in her school clothes, her eyes looking out of the window, giving her a view of the tall school building in front of her.

"This is it," she murmured.

"They are not going to threat you any different," Lu Yin told her.

"Yes they are," she said, "I didn't even stay long enough to get their reactions when I was chosen. I fainted remember."

Lu Yin actually laughed at that.

"I think this will be forever etched into our Nation's memory," he said, "An Avatar fainting."

Zula glared at him.

"It's not funny."

Lu Yin simply raised his hands in surrender before opening the door, and he looks at his sister.

"You're up for it?"

"I have to face it sooner or later," Zula said, "Let's get that to a sooner."

Lu Yin gives her a wink before stepping out and Zula followed.

As soon as she stepped out, Zula glanced around herself and notices a few students that were by the gates took notices of her. Zula was tempted to simply bow her head down to the ground and walk past them but her Father's words came back to her…

"_Being the Avatar is a great honor Zula. You should held your head high and be proud to be destined to become someone that those people would look up to, one day."_

The young girl feels a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up into her brother's face.

"C'mon, let's go."

She nodded, and the two walked into the schoolyard. Zula can feel their gazes on her as she walked beside her brother but she tried not to let them affect her, but it was harder than it seems for she can hear whispers being said, but they were too far or too low to be heard.

"Zula, Hey," a voice called.

The two siblings turned toward the voice finding Lo approaching them.

"Go on," Lu Yin told her giving her a slight push.

Zula gives him a smile before walking toward Lo.

"How did you know I just arrive?"

Lo give her a grin.

"Well, words reached my ears that '_the mighty Avatar' _had arrived," the girl said, giving her a wink, "So I just had to see it for myself for the Avatar to grace me with her presence."

Zula stare at her.

"You're so full of it."

Lo laughed.

"C'mon, at least I am not treating you like Royalty," she said.

Zula glanced around, seeing the few students that were looking their directions.

"Might as well as been."

She continued to walk toward one of the tree, where she and Lo usually sat at with the latter following. The newly revealed Avatar threw herself down at the bottom of it and looked up at the sky.

"Is it really like that?" she said.

Lo looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are people going to be looking at me like that just because I'm the Avatar?" Zula said, "Just a few weeks ago, I was just a girl to them…simply just another girl at this school. But now, all of those eyes are looking at me."

Lo looked at the surrounding.

"Being the Avatar is something big," Lo said, "But enough of that, did you start learning any bending techniques yet?"

Zula was glad of the change of subject.

"My Father is teaching me Firebending," she said, "simply starting on the breathing exercises."

"Oh yeah, my Dad is always talking about those," Lo said, "He learned Firebending the same way…maybe soon enough you'll be shooting fire balls like your brother."

Zula smirked.

"Yeah, maybe."

The days followed the same way as they could go. In the days, Zula went to school, spending all of her time with Lo as she usually does even thought the whispers of her name continually. She even had to avoid the peoples that were trying to become her friends which before she was the Avatar didn't even glance at her direction.

Then in the afternoon, she got hold of her breathing exercise with her Father and her life had taken that rooting for the next two weeks. She was getting hold of the breathing exercise quite easily and wondered if being an Avatar made her a prodigy in what she was learning. Based upon her thought, she had learned the elements many times before through various previous lives…

"Well today, we are going to try at a different exercise," her Father announced.

Zula looked at them a surprised at this.

"A different exercise?"

"I can tell you've already mastered the breathing exercise," her Father said, looking at her, "It is time to do a different side of the breath. Hold out your palms."

Zula did so, not completely understanding what the man was about to do. Then he created a small flame with his hand and put it in Zula's hand.

"Control your breath…so that this flame never goes out," he said.

When he put it here, Zula can feel the energy, the Chi of the flame. It felt similar to her own but it was different and she gasped for a second feeling the energy fueling her body as the flame suddenly grew in size…

"_Control yourself Zula_," her father's voice snapped.

The girl jump at the sound of her Father voice, as the flames grew even higher than normal, all of it coming from within her energy and before she can even think of anything…the flames were abruptly snuffed out.

She simply stood there looking at her hands, completely stunned at what just occurred.

"It's a miracle you didn't burn your hands," her Father said, looking at her, "Why didn't you control your fire?"

"I…The flames simply filled me with energy," Zula said, "Too much for me to control…and before I knew it…"

"You must learn control," her Father snapped, "Fire is not something that can go uncontrolled. In that moment, you've neglected your breathing exercise…if I wasn't here; you would have burned the house down."

Zula looked shocked seeing the anger in the man's eyes and she looked down.

"I'm…sorry, forgive me."

Her Father sighed.

"We will stop here for today."

"Okay."

Later on, Zula was seating in her room looking at the lantern that was light in her room. She had been staring at the flame for the past hour right now, and was wondering what caused her to lose control. It could be that she got overexcited about holding the flame on her own that she lost control…

_But I was breathing normally, _she thought, _the same way I have been doing the past week, learning the proper exercise…but the moment I've gotten the flames…it was like…wild and out of control._

The young girl lied down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_My Father was the one who created the flames…could he have been feeling anger lately? _She thought, _he told me that the fire can be fueled by anger…but what could he have been so angry about? Maybe it's because he was so angry and that I was so calm that the fire went out of control because of two opposite Chi met._

The girl suddenly sat back up, looking at the candle of the lantern.

_Maybe I could…_

It was a risky idea, but Zula wanted to control the flame. She had been practicing it for weeks and it was a good idea as to now that she could control flame.

_I'm the Avatar aren't I? I've done this over a hundred times over, _she thought, _I'm just relearning what I've forgotten in a past life._

Zula removed the cover of the lantern exposing the small orange flame that was brightening the room. Breathing deeply, Zula extended her palm toward the flame, concentrating all of her attention upon it.

The flame then suddenly leaned toward her hand until all of it was seating on the palm of her hand leaving the lantern empty. The flame was like an heartbeat in her hand as the flames danced within her palm.

_T…This is amazing, _she thought.

She put both of her hands around the flames and feels it started to turn in her hand into a small ring of flames causing her to giggle a little.

_I…I'm really controlling it, _she thought.

She watched the small flame in her hands a soft smile reaching her lips before she clapped her hands together, engulfing the room within darkness. Even thought, seating there in the dark, she still had the smile on her lips.

_Now if only I can create my own fire, _she thought.

Zula stepped out of her room and walked into the hallway. Everything was still engulfed in darkness considering everyone had already gone to sleep for a few hours. She stepped outside into the back courtyard where she and her Father were training earlier today.

Then Zula stood there, her eyes closed as she simply tried to feel the sun's energy. It was already nighttime so it was a lot harder than it seems but Zula didn't think about that. All she knew is that she was going to create her own flames.

_Flashback_

"_Lu Yin how is it that your fire is so strong?" Zula asked._

_They two siblings were in the courtyard as Lu Yin was practicing his bending again. The young man turned toward her his eyes showing a little confusion._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You've never been defeated….not even once before," Zula said, "What's your secret?"_

_The young man let out a small embarrassing smile._

"_I guess…my love of firebending I guess," he said, "It's a great feeling to be able to firebend like this…and the people loves it also."_

"_So…you use the feeling?"_

_Lu Yin looked at her._

"_I guess you could say that," he said looking at the sky, "It's like this feeling…is my drive to firebend even better."_

_Zula looked thoughtful._

"_Your drive huh…"_

_End of Flashback_

Zula breathed deeply as she took a stance and then threw out a fist out in front of her…

_Fwoosh!_

Her eyes widened as a large stream of fire flew from her fist, illuminating the place around her for a few seconds before dissipating. Zula stood there; frozen in shock looking at the place she had seen the flames.

_I…I just…firebend…_

She couldn't actually believe it.

A smirk crossing her face, she continued the katas by throwing another punch forward, letting out a stream of fire and then spun around with a kick sending an arc of flames following her foot. She continued with the katas sending flames of fire out of her fists.

She continued in her firebending, the smile never living her lips as she threw flames where she was punching and Zula became aware that she was quickly becoming tired.

She stopped in her movements, her breath coming in gasps.

_I'm already out of breath…no way, _she thought.

The girl stood alone in the backyard as she watched the moon shine bright above her. She always liked the moon seeing it there, shining above everything around her.

_Almost like an old friend, _she thought looking up at the silver circle in the sky.

The young girl headed back inside. She can't wait to be able to show her Father what she had just learned.

And that exactly what she had done.

The very next day, when she got down breakfasting, Zula found her Father already seating down there eating his breakfast.

"Father, there is something I have to show you," she said.

The man looked up at her exciting tone. Lu Yin had also looked up in curiosity.

"I can firebend now," she said.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Can you now…show me?" he said.

"Oh I have to see this," Lu Yin spoke standing up also.

The trio arrived at the courtyard and Zula took her place as stood a little farther away from the two men. She breathed deeply, feeling the sun energy fueling her from within before she punch out.

As she had expected, a large gust of fire erupted from her fist before dissipating. She continued on her katas as she launched small fire balls into the air and finished it with a spinning kick, streams of fire following her movements.

When she was done, she turned toward the two men and smiled with satisfaction at the surprised looks on their faces. None of them had been expecting her to be able to do it this quickly considering that it was only three weeks ago that she had first started.

"I'm impressed with you Zula," her Father said, "You are now a firebender."

Zula smiled at him and then turned her attention upon her brother.

"Lu Yin," she said.

"Guess this Agni Kai will happen a lot sooner than I expected," he said smirking.

Zula laughed.

"You can bet on that."

Then something else drew their attention as a carriage arrived in front of the houses gate. Zula saw that it was beautifully designed and on the side of it was a Seal….

The Royal Seal.

A young woman stepped out with a two prongs headpiece on his head, his outfit stylish as he approached them, also dressed with a fire Nation armor.

"Princess Natsuki?" Zula's Father spoke out before bowing, followed by Zula and Lu Yin.

"Rise General Keno," the Princess of the Fire Nation spoke, "and family members."

The trio stood back up again.

"What brings the Princess of the Fire Nation to my doorsteps?" her Father spoke.

The Princess smiled.

"An invitation my dear General," she said.

**The Princess of the Fire Nation is giving them an invitation.**

**To what it could be? **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	5. Agni Kai

**Hey guys, long time since my last update.**

Chapter 5

Agni Kai

"You're serious?"

Zula glanced at her friend.

"Yes, I'm invited to go to the Palace along with my dad to some kind of noble party," she said sighing, "I think it's mostly have to do with me being the Avatar."

Lo approached her, taking a seat beside her, staying silent and Zula was glad of it, for the memory of the Princess's visit two days ago, was still mulling over her mind.

_Flashback_

_Zula glanced toward her Father seeing the surprised look crossing his face._

"_An invitation?"_

_Princess Natsuki nodded._

"_It's from my Father," she said, "and out of the goodness of my heart I decided to deliver it. We will be honored if you could make it to our Annual Fire Ball this year."_

"_I'm honored to be invited," Father spoke._

_Princess Natsuki nodded before her eyes turned toward Zula. To Zula's surprise, the girl's eyes color weren't the common molten gold but a soft silvery blue. She smiled a little._

"_You must the Zula," she said, "our new Avatar."_

_Zula nodded, "Yes I am, your Highness."_

_Princess Natsuki gives her a deep formal bow._

"_It is an honor to meet you," she said._

_Zula feel a light blush nodding._

"_I expect your presence at the ball also Zula," Natsuki said._

_Zula chanced a glance toward her Father who was staring at her and her brother who looked wholly surprised at the entire thing. She then glanced back at the Princess._

"_I will be honored to come," she answered._

_She heard her Father let out a soft sigh and saw the smile grow on Natsuki's lips._

"_I will see you then Zula," she said._

_The Princess then turned her eyes toward Father._

"_I will see the both of you at the Ball," she said._

"_Of course Princess Natsuki," Father said giving her a bow._

_The Princess turned around and walked out of the yard followed by her guards. Zula continued to stare after her. This was her first meeting with the Princess of the Fire Nation and she was as beautiful as the rumor had said._

_Zula feel a smirk working on her lips._

_She couldn't wait for their next meeting._

"Why are you laughing about?"

Lo's voice abruptly brought the girl out of her flashback. She glanced at her friend.

"Just thinking about the Princess," she said, honestly.

"Yeah, she was a beauty right," Lo told her, "The most beautiful face in the entire Fire Nation."

"Ah, I wasn't staring at her face," Zula said, "She got some curious eyes thought."

Lo glanced at her.

"Her eyes?"

Zula nodded.

"There are not the natural Fire Nation eyes," she said, thoughtfully, "They're like a silvery blue."

Lo chuckled a little causing Zula to glance at her.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Zula seated up from her previous position.

"Seriously, what is it?"

"It's just the way you spoke about the Princess," Lo said, "Sound like you admired her a lot."

Zula stared at her, slightly confused at that.

"Do I really sound like that?" she asked.

"Well, yeah."

"I…I didn't really notices it."

Lo shook her head.

"Only you Zula," she said.

The Avatar shrugged her shoulders and glances up seeing her brother approaching her.

"Lu Yin?"

Lo glanced up also.

The young man approached her and Zula noticed that he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and pants. She recognizes the outfit she usually wears when he was facing someone in Agni Kai fight.

"What do you want Lu Yin?" she asked.

"Well, we promised each other a fight?" he said, looking at her, "Don't you think it's time we settle this."

Zula feel her eyes widen.

"What? Lu Yin, I've just learned Firebending, you don't expect me to be able to match you in a fight," she said.

Lu Yin sighed.

"You knew the katas for Firebending forward and backward Zula," he said looking at her, "the Firebending is only an added bonus to the skill. You are skilled or you wouldn't have been able to learn Firebending so quickly."

Zula frowned slightly, turning her face away from him. Lo stood up.

"Wait…wait, back up, here," she said, "Zula can _firebend_ now?"

"Yes," Zula said, drawing Lo's attention back to her, "I've learned it two days ago and I've been training with it all day yesterday."

She stood up, her height slightly shorter than Lu Yin, her gold eyes showing determination.

"Then I will face you brother," she said, "You want an Agni Kai, then you've got it."

From behind her, Lo was looking at her in amazement.

Lu Yin blinked.

"Then we will do it after school," he said, "At the school's Arena."

"I'll be there," Zula said.

Then Lu Yin walked away from her, as Zula stood there looking at his retreating back.

Lo quickly took her arm and said.

"Why are you guys fighting each other?" she asked.

Zula glanced at her.

"I was the one to challenge him," she said, "I always wanted to fight against him."

"He is the undefeated champion," Lo said.

"I know," Zula said, "But I have something that Lu Yin doesn't."

Lo raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really? And what is that?"

Zula give her a smirk, feeling a strong confidence running through her.

"I am the Avatar."

The end of the school day arrived sooner than Zula expected or so it seems to her. She can't believe that she was actually going to go toes-to-toes against Lu Yin, her own brother. But she knew that this was something that she wanted to do.

After all those years, she can fight him on even ground.

She tightened her fist and walked out of the school building walking straight for the Arena.

"Zula."

She turned around, seeing Lo running toward her.

"You're going there aren't you?"

Zula nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you," she said, "After all, you're going to need some support."

Zula nodded to her.

"Thanks."

The two friends walked the rest of the way and when they arrived to the Arena they've found some students hanging around the Arena wall.

"What are they doing here?" Zula asked.

"Those guys are always hanging around here," Lo told her, "it's kind of their spot or something when they got to skip class."

Zula sighed shaking her head a little.

Her attention was drawn toward the Arena finding Lu Yin already standing there, dressed in a shoulder garment and he turned toward her, his golden eyes finding hers.

"You're here," he said.

"Of course," Zula said, "I was accepted the challenge."

"Good," Lu Yin spoke before walking toward the opposite end of the Arena.

"Lo, you can stay on the sidelines," Zula said as she removed her vest, staying only in the shirt below it.

"Okay, good luck you know."

Zula smiled at her and walked toward an end of the Arena.

* * *

When Lo went to stand back at the line, she glanced back at Zula who was now getting on one of her knees, doing a prayer to Agni as Lu Yin was doing on his end. Her hands subconsciously tightened on Zula's vest.

"Are they going to fight?" a voice spoke.

Lo glanced toward it.

It was one of the boys that were hanging by the Arena wall.

"Yes."

The boy grinned.

"Sweet, I get to see Lu Yin fighting an opponent," he said, "He is the undefeated champion here right?"

"Of course," Lo said.

_I just hope that she can wins, _she added in her mind.

* * *

Zula opened her eyes, before standing up, turning around to face her brother who was also standing up removing his shoulder garment, so that he was now standing top nude, showing off his muscled body.

_He's going to take me seriously huh, _Zula thought.

She took a stance as Lu Yin did also.

The two stood there, looking at each other from the other side of the field as the wind blew over the Arena and then Lu Yin moved.

He threw out a powerful blast toward Zula, who sidestepped it. But Lu Yin continued with the attacks all the while stepping closer and closer to the girl who was simply dodging his attacks.

_No wonder he is the best, _she thought, _he doesn't leave any opening._

Lu Yin continued on his restless assault upon Zula sending large blasts of fire toward the girl who was evading most of them, and the girl suddenly jumped above one of them sending a blast of her own toward Lu Yin, causing him to step back to avoid it as the blast landed on the ground leaving a black mark.

Landing down on the ground, Zula send a spinning kick, launching an arc of flames toward Lu Yin who nullified her attack with his own flames.

_Damn, I never believed he was this good, _Zula thought.

Lu Yin charged fire in his palms sending his flames at the girl which she tried to block but the force behind it send her flying back, which she landed back on the ground rolling.

_Shouldn't have tried to block that, _Zula thought, groaning slightly.

"Do you give up?" Lu Yin said, his voice coming from behind her.

Zula took a deep breath.

Then she _spun her body _around on the ground the flames forming a large circle of red and yellow around her causing Lu Yin the step back from her and then Zula sprung back to her feet, taking a stance.

"No, I don't."

Lu Yin let out a smirk.

"Well, it seems you are more skilled than I thought," he said.

Zula returned the smirk.

"Yes, so it seems."

"Meaning, I don't have to hold back anymore," Lu Yin said.

Zula's eyes widened a little before Lu Yin charged forward jumping sending kicking balls of flames toward her. She quickly dodged the fireballs, before launching her own fireball at him which he nullified with some short movement.

Then the two were nearly close to each other which Zula sent forth a punch at him as Lu Yin blocked her punch and blasted her in the chest with a fireball.

The girl let out a yell of pain as she was sent back, falling on the ground, coughing a little.

She can smell the burn of the fire on her shirt as she took hold of it. She then glanced up at her brother who was standing above her and she gasped, her eyes widening.

_H..his eyes, _she thought, _they're the same as…_

A flash of her nightmare flashed before her eyes…the man standing in the flames with the hatred burning in the gold eyes…

Then Zula simply _reacted_.

Lu Yin stepped back in shock as Zula's eyes suddenly started to glow a white color. He didn't know what was happening in front of him…nor _why _was this happening but before he could do anything, a strong blast of air sends him flying backward, yelling out and slamming upon the large wall behind him, effectively knocking him out.

**Somewhere on the Fire Nation…**

The Avatar Temple that had been rebuild since Avatar Roku's temple had been destroyed, a Fire Sage was walking through the hall when he notices that the statues of the past Avatars were glowing brightly causing him to gasp.

"The Avatar," he murmured, "She had _somehow_ triggered the Avatar State."

* * *

General Keno was simply sharing a drink with a friend when the news reached him. He looked up at the Sage in front of him.

"I already spoke to you," he said, "I'm not going to change my mind."

"It's about your daughter sir," The Sage said, "Words have been sent that the Avatar had entered the Avatar State."

General Keno suddenly stood up.

"How…?"

"It only happens when the Avatar is in peril…"

The General didn't let him finish for he was already running out of the door.

**Yeah.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	6. The Avatar Temple

**MERRY CHRISTMAS Everyone. Here is my present for you readers.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 6

The Avatar Temple

Lo let out a gasp seeing Lu Yin flying back from the strong blast of air that Zula had unleashed. She couldn't understand what had happened. For a few seconds, she had thought that Lu Yin was about to win the Agni Kai but something strange had happened to Zula, causing her to change somehow.

And then, to her most surprise, Zula had used Airbending to blast her brother, all the way across the field slamming the boy against the wall.

Lo quickly ran toward Zula who had now fallen upon her knees the strange glow in her eyes had disappeared returning to their normal gold ones.

"Zula," she yelled.

The young girl groaned a little, putting a hand against her head.

"Lo…what did I just do?"

"You tell me," Lo said, "You blew Lu Yin to the other side of the field."

Zula quickly looked up.

"Oh Agni, Lu Yin,"

She quickly ran toward the fallen boy, stumbling during the way before she arrived beside the fallen boy.

"Lu Yin," Zula said, shaking him, "_Lu Yin_."

"You knocked him out," Lo told her.

Zula looked at her.

"I…what?"

"You used Airbending and blew your brother all the way over here," Lo told her.

Zula looked truly confused.

"But…But how did I _use _Airbending?" she asked, "I can't even airbend."

"I don't know…but your eyes were glowing when it happened," Lo told her.

Zula looked at her confused before pulling her brother's arm around her shoulder.

"Help me get him to the healing chambers," she said.

Lo took Lu Yin's other arm.

"Sure, let's go."

Zula was watching the sunset bathe everything in an orange color. She couldn't understand how she had been able to Airbend when she herself knew that she couldn't airbend herself…or at least, not yet.

_Could this be an Avatar power I wonder, _she thought.

She had heard that the Avatars were the most powerful benders in the world in their eras. Could whatever had happened is what caused the Avatars to be powerful? As Lo had told her, she had Airbended, actually airbended in the Agni Kai.

_But what could have caused this…_

Then it came back to Zula. She remembered why this had happened.

Lu Yin's face.

_But why did this happen? Why could this…_

Footsteps coming from behind her caused the girl to turn around.

"Father," she said.

"I've heard what happened,"

Zula frowned a little.

"W..What?"

"You've accessed the Avatar State," Her Father said.

Zula blinked.

"How…How did…?"

"The Avatar statue at the temple are linked through you since they are your past lives," her Father said, "The Sages have alerted me. But Zula, what caused this to happen?"

The young girl avoided his gaze.

"It's nothing Father," she said.

She can feel the man's gaze upon her.

"You're sure?"

Zula nodded.

"If you're sure," he said, "You head on home okay Zula. I'll stay and watch over your brother."

Zula nodded at him.

"Father, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," he said.

"Is it okay if I visit the Avatar Temple tomorrow?"

Her Father frowned a little.

"And what is it that brought up this sudden desire?"

"I just wanted to visit it," Zula said, "I was hoping that I could find some answers there…about being an Avatar. The Sages could have many insights on what an Avatar could be doing so far."

Her Father stayed silent for a few seconds, as if contemplating the idea.

"I suppose you can go," he said, "But take Mei with you."

Zula nodded.

"Thanks Dad."

She then walked out of the room, leaving the man standing there along with his unconscious son.

* * *

The next day, Zula accompanied with the house maid, Mei walked toward the port where they could go to the Island which the Temple had been built on.

"Mei."

"Yes, Miss."

"You know you didn't have to come with me right?"

Mei glanced at her with a smile.

"But I wanted to come along," she said, "It's nice to be able to take visit such sacred grounds as the Avatar Temple. But why would you want to ask?"

Zula sighed softly.

"I…I just want to know what being an Avatar is about," she said, "In the future, the world will rely on me to give them guidance…even leaders of the Nations."

Mei glanced at the young girl before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Zula, everything will fall into place."

The two arrived in the port finding a ship was already there and Zula frowned a little as a Fire Sage approached her before giving her a bow.

"We meet again, Avatar Zula."

Zula blinked looking at the man, trying to place him before she suddenly remembers his aged face. She knew who he was of course.

"You're the Sage that came to my school," Zula said.

"Indeed," the Fire Sage said, "I'm honored that you remembered me."

Zula scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry about fainting," she said.

The Sage laughed a little.

"Completely understandable under the situations that had been presented," he said, "Now if you will follow me, the Temple awaits you."

"How did you know I was coming?" Zula asked as she and Mei followed after him.

"Your Father, General Keno, send words to us that you wished to visit the Temple," The Fire Sage told her.

"Oh," Zula said.

"Yes," The Sage as they arrived upon the ship's deck.

With a wave of his hand toward the Helmsman, the ship was on its way toward the Island.

"Would you like to join me in a cup of Jasmine tea?" The Sage asked her.

Zula nodded before turning to Mei.

"Will you wait here Mei?" she asked.

"Of course," the woman told her.

Zula followed the Sage inside the ship and into a beautifully decorated room. It had Fire Nation banner on the side of the room with a large map of the world. The Sage had taken a seat and was pouring tea into two cups.

"Here," he said.

Zula took a seat across him and took the small cup from his hands.

"Thank you," she said.

She took a sip from it.

"This is good."

"Freshly imported from Ba Sing Se," The Sage said smiling at her, "They have the best Jasmine tea there is."

Zula nodded at him and took another sip from her cup as the Sage did also.

"You have questions don't you young Avatar?" he said, setting his cup down, "Questions that need answering."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," Zula told him, "Yesterday…I did something. I didn't know what it was but I…Somehow was able to airbend."

The Sage nodded.

"But how was that possible?"

"It is called The Avatar State," The Sage told her.

Zula's confusion showed up upon her face.

"The Avatar is the spirit of the planet incarnate in human form," The Sage told her, "and it is your duty to keep balance through the world and keep the peace within the Four Nations."

"But…The Avatar State…"

"It is your most powerful form yet," the Sage said, "You have incorporated all of your previous knowledge and experiences of your past lives into yourself."

"This was the reason I was able to airbend," Zula said.

The Sage nodded.

They stayed silent as Zula watched the tea in the cup. Before any of them could continue, there was a knock upon the door drawing their attention.

"Enter,"

One of the crewmen entered the room.

"We have arrived at the Temple."

* * *

The temple was large and beautifully decorated with the red and gold color of the Fire Nation. Zula eyes went wide as she took in the sight. It truly was impressive.

She approached, accompanied by the Sage as the large door opened for them, and more Fire Sages came out of the Temple to greet them.

"Sage Mao, and Avatar Zula," one of them said.

The Sage, Mao, bowed to him as Zula did a salute.

"We've heard of your coming," The Sage continued turning toward Zula, "Please, enter."

Zula and Mao followed and Mei was looking around curiously.

They stepped inside where the ground was made of marble no doubt with the Fire Nation insignia upon the ground.

"What brings you to the Temple young Avatar," the Sage that had greeted them asked.

"I was hoping to find some answers," Zula said.

"If you wish to meditate," Mao said to her, "There is a place within the Temple that you can use."

Zula stayed silent for a few moments before nodding.

"Thank you,"

Mao smiled and said, "Follow me."

He led her through the upper levels of the Temple until they've arrived upon a room…but it was filled with statues of the past Avatars causing Zula's eyes to widen slightly.

"This is the most spiritual room within the entire Temple," Mao said.

"I…I feel strange," Zula said, "Almost…at peace."

Mao smiled knowingly.

"Then there is no time better to meditate," he said.

Zula took a seat upon the ground as Mao lit the scented candles with a firebending movement. The young girl sat there, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes. She couldn't understand why everything seems so peaceful to her right now while earlier on the ship that brought her here, she was filled with nothing but peace.

* * *

Mao watched the young Avatar in front of him, a content smile upon his lips. He knew that the Avatar would be able to feel the spiritual energy that filled this place. He was overjoyed that the Avatar had decided to visit the Temple…maybe now the Avatar could finally begin her journey.

Then his attention was drawn to the young Avatar, seeing that her eyes were now filled with a white glow with a tin of blue around it. He knew what that means.

The Avatar had crossed into the Spirit World.

* * *

One second Zula knew she was seating in the Temple, the next the environment around her had seriously changed. Everything around her was filled with lush trees and life, causing her to wonder where exactly she was in.

And she looked down at herself and screamed out. Her entire body was engulfed in a blue glow.

_Okay Zula, don't panic, _she thought, _there is a logical explanation for this. A _very logical_ explanation._

"You've finally come to visit, Zula," a male voice spoke, "I'm honored."

The young girl looked as a form took shape in front of her, until a man dressed in Earth Kingdom robes appeared in front of her. He had silver hair and bright emerald greens eyes, thought his own body was normal but he had no feet as he was floating upon a cloud of some kind. But Zula knew who it was.

"Avatar Bhu," she said.

"It is great to meet you Zula," Avatar Bhu said, smiling.

Zula stared at the man; she couldn't believe that she was actually seeing the man in front of her.

"Where am I?"

"This is the Spirit World, Zula," Avatar Bhu said, looking at her, "In your meditation, you have entered the Spirit World. I'm sure that you have some questions that you would like to ask me."

Zula looked down a little.

"I'm…I'm unsure on how to be the Avatar," she said, "The Sage, Mao has told me some of the responsibilities…but I'm not sure if I can do them."

Avatar Bhu smiled a little.

"You have been raised in a family out of politics of the world and had a comfortable life for your first sixteen years," he said, "The responsibility of the Avatar is something that we chosen ones have learned to deal with. Some of our past lives came from influential families changing the course of history itself. All of the Avatars have felt such insecurities in the first months; you won't be the first, neither the last."

Zula nodded.

"But, I must warn you Zula," Avatar Bhu continued, "they are people in the world…during my term as the Avatar that strongly opposes the peace that Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko had brought to this world."

"They want to start another war?" Zula gasped.

Avatar Bhu looked at her.

"I'm not entirely sure if a war is in their plans," he said, "But based upon their attacks upon me sixteen years ago, they will surely target you for _you_ are the only one that the people of the world will look up to, if all else fail."

Zula can feel her eyes widen.

**Yeah i'm putting a plot in the fic. There is a world after all with it's own problems and other things happening just that Zula isn't aware of them that doesn't mean things aren't happening.**

**That was my threat for you people, see you all next year.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	7. The Palace

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, but enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

The Palace

**Backtrack time to the day of the Agni Kai.**

Keno stood looking at the door. His daughter, the Avatar, had just stepped out of this room with that request to go out of to the Temple. This was a little surprising to him as to why she wanted to go there.

_Could the events of this afternoon had somehow influenced that decision, _he thought.

It was strange sometimes to think that the young girl he had sired was the all mighty and powerful Avatar he had heard in the history books and the one that could keep the world in peace.

_Peace, _he thought.

They had now finally had peace with the world. After a hundred years war, the world was finally at peace, and a peace that could be refortified if the Avatar was part of their Nation. With Zula as the Avatar, he could influence a lot of people since it was his daughter…and maybe, he could aim for a better position…

Then he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by his son's groaning. Turning his attention back toward the teenage boy, Keno was amazed at how Lu Yin resembles himself when he was younger. It was almost discontenting sometimes.

"Where…" Lu Yin said softly.

"You are in the Healing Chambers," Keno spoke looking at him.

Lu Yin turned his head toward him, his eyes widening in surprises.

"Father…"

"What in Agni's name causes you to challenge Zula in a duel?" Keno snapped at him.

Lu Yin looked down.

"I just…we made a bet so we could fight against each other when she learned Firebending," he said.

"If it was just a duel," Keno said, "The Avatar State wouldn't have been triggered would it? Now why don't you tell me the real reason?"

"I told you the truth," Lu Yin said, glancing back up at him.

Keno narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then what were you thinking of accomplishing?" he asked the young man, "Challenging Zula to an duel when she only learnt firebending only a couple of days ago?"

"I just wanted to fight her," Lu Yin said.

Keno approached him until he was standing right beside the bed.

"Now here is my advice for you Lu Yin," he said, "You do something like that again and your next Agni Kai will be against _me_."

Lu Yin stared at him shocked.

"What?"

"I know you better than you know yourself Lu Yin," Keno continued, "Don't try to make yourself feel better by simply thinking since you defeated Zula in a fight to serve your ego. Zula will be more powerful than you can ever hope of achieving."

"This…This is not…"

"_Isn't it_?" Keno said coldly.

Lu Yin stayed silent and the General took this as an answer as he straightened back up.

"Zula and I will be going to the Palace for the invitation that the Princess had sent out," he said, "You on the other hand will be staying home for the entire time we are gone…am I clear?"

Lu Yin glared at the man, barely hiding his own anger.

"_Yes sir," _he whispered.

Keno then turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Lu Yin staying at his back.

* * *

**Present Time**

Zula stared at the Avatar in front of her.

"Who are those people?" she asked.

"Even I ignore their groups' name," Avatar Bhu told him, "But all I know is that they are well organized into fighting an experienced Avatar."

The young girl could feel her own fear working upon her body.

"Do you have any advice into what I should do?"

"There is a chance that they still ignore your existence in this world," Avatar Bhu said, "But they do know that the next Avatar will be born into the Fire Nation. You will have to be careful in your travels when you're going to learn the next elements in the cycle, words spread far when an Avatar arrives somewhere."

Zula nodded.

"Thank you Avatar Bhu for the warnings," she said.

"You are welcome Zula," he said, "But our time draws to an end. I wish you all my blessings in your quest and journey Young Avatar."

Zula gives him a formal bow as the man in front of her disappears into nothingness.

Next thing she knew, she was seating into the room the Sage had a guided her to, causing her to look around herself. The candles around her where lighting the room and the sky outside were inky black as she widens her eyes.

_How long was I in the Spirit World?_

The room door opened and the Sage Mao stepped inside, his eyes widening.

"You have finally returned, Avatar Zula," he said.

"How long…?"

"Nearly three hours," he said, "I must say, I was afraid that you couldn't find your way out."

Zula stood back up although she did it slowly.

"Oh," she simply said.

"The ship will take you home tomorrow morning at its earliest," he said.

"Where can I sleep?"

"Follow me," Sage Mao said, "I have prepared a room for you, if you would follow me."

They walked out of the room and through the stairs in complete silence. Zula thought about the warnings that Avatar Bhu had told her.

"Sage Mao,"

"Yes."

"H…How did Avatar Bhu passed on?" she asked.

The Sage turned toward her, with raised eyebrow.

"Avatar Bhu died sixteen years ago on the day of your birth," he said, "It is unclear but words say that he died in a fight."

"A fight?"

"Against numerous opponents," Mao said, "But the details were scares on who caused the attacks."

Zula nodded.

"I see,"

"Why are you asking question about it?" the Sage asked her.

"It's something that had been bothering me that's all," she said.

The Sage nodded at her.

The two had arrived in front of a room and Zula stepped inside after wishing him goodnight. It was a typical room and Zula noticed Mai was already sleeping in one of the bed, her breath coming in slowly making Zula realized that the woman was in a deep sleep.

Zula makes her way toward the empty bed and lied there letting sleep overcome her.

* * *

A few hours later, found Zula dressed in formal Fire Nation attire, her hair pulled up in a top-knot. Today was the day she and her Father will travel to the Palace for the invitation that Princess Natsuki had sent to her and her Father.

Speaking of her Father, Zula glanced at the man besides her, looking well dressed. He looked totally focused look upon his face. She hadn't spoken to him about the warning that Avatar Bhu had told her, not wanting to worry him.

The duo were on a ship heading straight for the large island which the Capital of the Fire Nation was situated upon. Zula was amazed at the large statue a man that was in front of the bay where all the ships were docked.

"The Great Gates of Azulon," Zula heard her Father says, "A sight to behold. As a defense, they could light a large net to block the way of any invading armies."

"Wow, that's amazing." Zula said.

The ship they were in docked and the two of them stepped out, but a surprise was waiting for them on deck. Zula feel her eyes widen slightly seeing the feminine figure standing there, dressed in armor…

"Princess Natsuki?" her Father said, and she can hear the surprise in his voice.

It was indeed Princess Natsuki as she smiled brightly when they noticed her. She approached the two and said.

"It is great to see you again, General Keno and Avatar Zula," she said.

The two bowed at her.

"But what brings you here Princess," the General said.

"I've come to pick you up," she answered them, "And I wanted to speak with you again Avatar Zula."

"A…er…okay," Zula answered.

The Princess gives her a smile before turning around and the two followed her into the carriage that was waiting for them. Zula recognized it as the same one she had seen her at her house. They entered the carriage which leads them straight into the Palace.

"How many other peoples will be attending?" Zula heard her Father ask.

"Most nobles from the different Nations," Natsuki said turning her attention toward him, "You may think this as an Annual ball that the Fire Nation holds so that the peace within the world continues."

"Mostly to avoid war," Zula said.

Natsuki glanced at her, her silvery eyes showing some mirth.

"Exactly," she said.

"But why did you invite me?" Zula asked.

"You are the Avatar," Natsuki said simply, "A guiding figure for the world. It would be a shame not to have you participate in such event."

"Oh," Zula said.

The Princess chuckled a little.

"No need to get shy," she said, "I don't know you might learn something."

The carriage had come to a stop and the door was opened by a soldier from outside. The Princess stepped out first followed by Zula.

The young girl's eyes widened.

The Palace even thought she had seen pictures of it in History books but the real thing looked impressive as she stared at the large tower that seems to touch the sky with the large Fire Nation symbol at the top of the tower. They have number of soldiers around and Zula noticed people dressed in greens clothes with the Earth Kingdom symbol upon them.

"Earth Kingdom nobles," Natsuki said, noticing her gaze.

"It would seem all of the nations important figures have show themselves," General Keno said, looking at them.

"Come," the Princess said, "But do not worry. The Palace is the most guarded place within the Fire Nation. It will be foolish for anyone to trespass without being seen."

The two followed her and Natsuki noticed that the people through the place were looking at them in confusion and curiosity.

**Yeah, they are finally at the Palace and people that's when shit is going to go down. it had been smooth sailing from the beginning but i can promise you that things will pick up.**

**All right thanks and review.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	8. The Ball

**Hello guys, new update here. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eight

The Ball

Zula stood in a corner of the large ball room.

The night had fallen quite a while ago and the nobles of different Nations were all talking to each other and Zula to see so many different cultures in one place is something that was always interesting.

_In my past lives I was one of each Nation, _she thought.

Zula searched for her father through the crowd of people but she couldn't really find him since it had been a few minutes ago since they've parted ways. He was probably talking to one of his army friends she concluded. Then her mind turned toward Princess Natsuki.

She had left them earlier saying that she had to get dressed for the ball so that she can make an appearance later on. Zula smirked a little thinking about the girl. Lo had been right when she said she admired the Princess.

_The most beautiful girl in the Fire Nation, _she thought, _I wonder if…_

Then she abruptly shook her head.

_What the heck am I thinking? _

Sighing, she returned her glance toward the ball.

She was uncomfortable with gathering like these. She mostly enjoyed spending time with Lo and since she was the Avatar, she was probably going to have thing like these all the time, whenever she goes.

_If I wasn't the Avatar I probably wouldn't get to meet the Princess._

Zula shook her head again.

_That's probably the only good thing that will come out of this._

* * *

Princess Natsuki was getting dressed by her servants but her mind was away from all of this. From her standing, she was always meeting nobles and other important families but she had never met someone as interesting as the Avatar.

The young girl, Zula was probably two years younger than her and acted pretty much like every other girls she had met before. She could understand that off course since it only had been a couple of weeks since the girl discovered she was the Avatar.

_It might be great in the future to be friends with her, _Natsuki thought, _her Father had shield her away from the real world it seems for she is oblivious to what's happening. Being the Avatar will change that view._

"Princess Natsuki," a servant said.

She glanced toward her and noticed that the servant had finished in their works and she smirked a little glancing at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been pulled in a stylish knot but still letting some hair falling down upon her back, and her crown was placed at the knot.

"Will Father be joining the ball himself?" she asked.

"I presume so," one of the servant answered.

Natsuki nodded, satisfied at the answer.

"Well, let's not keep our guest waiting…Where is Zuko?"

"He had fallen asleep earlier," one of the servant said, "We had no choice but to put him back into his room."

Natsuki smiled softly before nodding.

"Well, I'll be going then."

She walked through the hallways and found her Father standing there.

"Father?"

"Natsuki," he said, inclining his head and giving her a smile, "Shall we?"

He extended his arm toward her and giving him a quick smile before they stepped inside.

"In attention guests from distant lands," a voice said, "Join me in Welcoming Fire Lord Zaiki and Princess Natsuki."

They stepped inside the large room and Natsuki eyes swam through the many people inside. She noticed them from the foreign nations like the Earth Kingdom nobles, the Water tribes' men. Her eyes quickly found Avatar Zula standing in a corner and she quirked her lips slightly.

The girl had an amazed look upon her face, her amber eyes looking straight back at her. Natsuki felt a little pride at the attention.

"Friends from Distant Lands," the Fire Lord said, raising both of his arms, "It is a great honor as Fire Lord to welcome you to the Fire Nation in these celebrations of this event. A century ago, to this day, Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang ended the War and brought peace to our world. In memory of their effort tonight we shall continue this peace they have brought and coexist as we have done in the following years."

The people clapped and some fire nation citizens cheered at his words.

"But this night, we have a new announcement to make to your all," the Fire Lord continued, "Natsuki, if you please."

The Princess smiled at her Father and stepped forward.

"As my Father had said, we do have an announcement to make," she said, her voice carrying through the large Hall, "Zula if you please, could you join me up here?"

* * *

Zula was frozen where she stood. She couldn't understand what this have to do with her but she wasn't about to refuse. She walked toward where Natsuki was standing noticing the many stares she was getting.

When she arrived beside the girl, standing beside the most powerful figures of the Fire Nation, Zula felt very small. Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder giving her a wink with her.

"Nobles of the Four Nations," Natsuki continued, "Let me introduce you to Avatar Zula."

Zula gave them a formal Fire nation bow. The rest bowed down to her, and Zula feel her eyes widen seeing them bowing down to her. She had seen it happens at the school when she was announced as the Avatar but seeing all of those nobles bowing to her it makes her realize something.

Something she had always overlooked but knew that it was important.

_Being the Avatar is hope to the people of the world, this hope to them that it's not all is lost, _she thought.

She felt a smile work its way on her lips.

Zula then spend the next hour getting greetings from the nobles that were present which were exhausting to her so she was glad when Natsuki pulled her out of the room.

"That was exhausting," she said, "I've never greeted so many peoples in my life."

Natsuki laughed.

"You should have seen your face when I told you to come up? You look like a surprised turtleduck."

Zula turned her attention toward her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to present me as the Avatar?"

Natsuki gives her a mischievous smile.

"And miss the look on your face?"

Zula shook her head.

"You're the worst."

Natsuki laughed even more.

"C'mon," she said, "It was a joke."

Zula sighed and walked through the courtyard, her eyes watching the surrounding.

"Everything changed the day I become the Avatar," she said, "It's like my life had showed itself for what it's truly was."

Natsuki looked at her, confusion in her silvery blue eyes.

"You saw this as bad?" she asked.

Zula shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," she said, "I get to meet you."

Natsuki smirked.

"No, I don't think meeting me will be shown as bad now is it," the Princess said.

Zula sighed.

"You're full of yourself you know that."

"Oh, really? I thought that was part of my charm," Natsuki said.

"What charm?"

Natsuki feigned being hurt.

"Oh, you wound me, Zula" she said, changing the pitch of her voice, "I may never recover from such a low blow."

Zula gently slapped the princess's shoulder.

"Grow up."

Zula couldn't believe that it was so easy to speak to the Princess. She had always heard how intimidating the girl was to people and she was so hard to speak to, but now that she is speaking to her, Zula feel like she was just speaking to another girl.

She blinked.

_She is just a girl, without the title, _she thought, _A girl, just like I am._

"What are you thinking about?"

Zula refocused her attention upon the Princess beside her.

"What?"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Natsuki said, taking a seat on the bench they have arrived at.

"It's nothing," Zula answered her.

Natsuki observed her for a few seconds before changing the subject.

"You've learn Firebending already right?"

Zula nodded.

"I'm still training, but I'm nowhere near a master," she said, "I've already gotten the breathing exercises down and can generate fire."

"Being a master is having more experience and be able to control your fire," Natsuki told her, "You can generate fire larger than anyone…and your fire can change color."

"Change color?" Zula repeated.

"Well, Princess Azula could do it," Natsuki said, "They've said her fire was bright blue…and they had called her the Blue Dragon of the Fire Nation."

"Oh," Zula said simply.

Then Natsuki started to glance around them, standing up a frown upon her face.

"What is it?"

"I don't see any guards," she said.

Zula looked around too and noticed that they were the only ones here.

"Now that you mention it," she said, "I don't think we ran into a guard since we left the Ball."

"This isn't right," Natsuki said, "They are supposed to be patrolling those parts…"

"If you're looking for your guards," a voice said, "They were removed from the equation."

Natsuki automatically took a stance.

"_Show yourself_," she said, her voice carrying authority within it.

A dark clothed figure stepped out of the shadow, and he was masked, and Zula can see the two blades he was carrying on his back. Then she suddenly spun around noticing that they were two more from behind her but they weren't carrying any weapon she can see.

"You are trespassing on Fire Nation Palace grounds," Natsuki told him.

"Oh, I know," the man said again, "What other way to capture the Avatar?"

Zula feel herself tensing.

_They couldn't be…_

"You'll have to get through me first," Natsuki said.

"I intend to," the man said before charging forward.

Natsuki launched a fireball at him which he jumped over, spinning in the air and pulling out his twin blades in the process and slashing at Natsuki who dodged his strikes. Spinning she launched a kick, exhausting fire from her foot causing the man to block it with his blades.

Zula, on her end, saw that the other two coming at them and she launched her own fireball toward them as one did a flip to avoid it and the other one was in front of her before she realized it, a punch toward which she stepped back to avoid.

But the masked attacker was fast already sending another punch toward her. The girl was too close for her to firebend properly so she settled to block the oncoming attacks.

Taking hold of one of the girl's arm, Zula slammed her elbow upon the stomach and slamming her palm upon the jaws causing the attacker's head to be thrown backward. The other one coming, Zula created a wall of fire in front of her to separate her from the attacker, before turning her attention back toward Natsuki who launched a fireball at the double swordsman.

She ran toward her.

"Natsuki?"

"I'm running out of energy," Natsuki said, huffing, "We won't be able to hold them very long."

"Without the sun to power up your bending," the sword man said, "You won't be able to escape us."

Zula stood beside Natsuki and said, "Let's take him down together."

Natsuki nodded and the both of them took their stance.

"Two against one," the swordsman said, "Let's even those odds."

More darkly dressed people approached from behind the swordsman.

"Just how many of them had been able to infiltrate the Palace?" Natsuki said.

"Get them _now_," The swordsman said.

The group charged at the two girls.

"Together Zula," Natsuki yelled.

Mirroring each other's movement the two girls moved together before launching a large blast of fire, twice their sizes toward the group, burning a hole through their troops.

"We…we did it," Natsuki huffed.

"Yeah, we did," Zula said.

The swordsman stood back up.

"I beg to differ," he said.

Zula looked surprised.

"_How did he even_…?"

"There is only one way," Natsuki said, "He is a Firebender."

**And thus the trouble starts. See i told ya the story will be picking up.**

**This is all for now anyway.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. Equalist

**Wow, it's been long since i updated this fic isn't it? Well, here is the next chapter Enjoy**

Chapter Nine

Equalist

Zula was surprised.

A _firebender?_ That man who was attacking them was a firebender. A firebender that had dared to infiltrate the Palace and attack the Princess of the Fire Nation, _and_ the Avatar, the man must be either stupid or brave.

But Zula didn't believed him to be neither.

"You are right," the man said, "I'm a Firebender."

"And I am the Princess of the Fire Nation," Natsuki spoke, her voice no longer carrying the friendliness from before, but a harsh commanding voice, "You are bound by law to obey the Royal Family."

_No wonder people are intimidated by her, _Zula thought, looking at the girl in amazement.

"I was not born under the banner of the Fire Nation," the man said, "I don't obey your rules or your laws. I have no master or rulers. We, the Equalist answers to only one."

"The _what_?" Zula repeated.

Natsuki reacted differently to the words.

"You _lie_," she said harshly, "The Equalist doesn't exist anymore."

"Believe what you wish to believe _Princess_," the man across them said, "But we are as real as the Avatar standing beside you is."

"Then what do you want now?" Natsuki asked, "You have no business into the Fire Nation."

"We _do_ have business with the Fire Nation," the man said, "Now that the Avatar is a Firebender. It is because of the Avatar that we have lost our last battle in Republic City. Now we are simply returning the favors, after all, without the Avatar, this world has no guide."

Then someone hit Zula from behind, in a couple of parts of her body, causing her to yell out and fall forward to the ground, immobilized. She couldn't even lift her own body.

_W…What just happened?_

Natsuki must have noticed this for she suddenly spun around bending a flame around her fist. The swift and agile assailant dodged the strike and striking the firebending arm with her own. Natsuki yelled out in surprise seeing her arm go limp.

"W…_What did you just do_?" Natsuki yelled.

"Removing bending from the equation," the masked man said approaching her, "After all, it is an unfair advantage for you to be able to bend and not us."

"Don't let them touch you Natsuki," Zula yelled from where she was, "They've got a technique to block chi."

"So the Avatar is not a simple noble girl," The man chuckled, "Kill her, we don't want any survivors."

Zula can only watch in horror as the swift assailant attacked Natsuki who was in quite a disadvantage from where she can see it with only one of her arms still functioning. The Princess started spinning her working arm around creating a whirling of fire at the oncoming assailant.

Then Natsuki send her arm out with the whirling of flames which was augmented to an amazing size heading straight toward the chi blocker. To her shock, the chi blocker simply dodged the large flames as if they weren't there; it was like the flames weren't even arming him.

Then he struck forward straight toward Natsuki and before Zula's very eyes, she saw Natsuki fall down on the ground, unmoving.

_No…No, she couldn't be…_

"Natsuki, _NATSUKI_,"

But the girl remained limp on the ground.

"Let's go," the man said, "Before anyone came here."

_No…No…_

* * *

The man chuckled a little. He had heard them speak of the most beautiful face in the Fire Nation and even he had to admit that the Princess was as the rumors said. Too bad he had to kill her. He turned toward the Avatar, finding her hiding her face her body shaking.

_Now we've got you in our hands, _he thought, _We can finally moves on with our plans._

He took hold of the girl's hair and pulled up her face…

Only to find him staring into a pair of glowing eyes.

He was so shocked that he simply stood there watching the angry face in front of him and even saw tear tracks upon the young girl's face.

"**you're dead," **the girl spoke.

It was like all the voices of the past Avatars just condemned him to his fate and he couldn't even move….whether out of fear or some other freaking human emotions he doesn't know but before he could even think more about it, a strong gust of air send him flying backward.

* * *

It was the first time in her life that Zula ever felt so much rage and that rage was strong enough to trigger the Avatar State. The winds around her were blowing strong enough to push back anything that might have wanted to come in close to the Avatar.

She turned her face toward the chi blocker, her teeth clenched in anger. She then did a few Earthbending movements, encaging the man's feet into the ground he was standing on. The man tried to pull his legs out but it was no avail to the effort. Zula then approached him, her glowing eyes piercing the man through his very being.

"**You have taken the life of someone that I admired and someone precious to the Fire Nation," **she spoke in her thousands of voices, "**You WILL PAY."**

She launched a large blast of fire toward the man who simply stood there frozen waiting for a quick death…

Then a large stream of water suddenly sprung from the ground turning to ice as the blast of fire slammed upon it, sending icicles everywhere. The enraged Avatar glanced around herself finding an elderly man dressed in light blue clothes with long white hair falling down on his clothes.

He had both of his arm up, probably from the bending he just done.

"Calm yourself young Avatar," he spoke.

She noticed that many people were approaching the area and the glowing eyes disappeared and Zula own molten gold eyes took their place before she falls down on her knees in exhaustion.

"What had happened here?"

"Where are all the guards?"

"Someone get a healer, quick,"

Then Zula knew no more.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was staring at a red ceiling and she groaned softly.

"Zula, Zula, can you hear me?"

She turned her head toward the voice, finding her Father and the man look abnormally pale.

"I…I'm fine," she said.

Then the memories hit her and the young girl suddenly seated up.

"Natsuki," she said.

"Relax," the man said, "The Princess is fine."

"She…she's not dead?" Zula asked.

He shook his head.

"No, the strike was close to her heart but it had missed," he said, "She is recovering nicely as you are."

He glanced to the side and Zula followed his gaze.

Princess Natsuki was simply lying on the bed right beside her, and Zula can feel immense relief seeing the rise and fall of her chest as she breath.

"Zula, what happened?"

She turned her attention toward him.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked, "You got a prisoner."

"One who refuses to talk," he said.

Zula frowned a little, thinking before turning toward her Father once more.

"What is the Equalist?"

She saw her Father freeze at this before he turned toward her.

"Is this what the man was part of?" he asked.

Zula nodded.

She saw the man took a seat beside her bed.

"You know of them," she asked him.

He nodded.

"They were a terrorist group that terrorized Republic City," he said, "They were matched enough to go toe-to-toe with a fully realized Avatar. Avatar Korra was the one to bring an end to their reign upon the city, since then, we had no word of their existence…but if you said that the man who attacked you and the Princess yesterday is the Equalist, we have a bigger problem in our hands than we thought."

"What do they want with me?" Zula asked him.

"That we don't know," her father told her, "The frightening thing is that they managed to infiltrate the Fire Nation's Palace got a lot of people shaken."

Zula let out a sigh.

"Just what were you and the Princess doing anyway?" her Father asked, "You were at the Ball with all of us."

"Father, I'm not used to large gathering such as the one that had happened," she said, "All of those peoples look up to me because I'm the Avatar. I'm still not used on how to be the Avatar. I have already learned Firebending and there is Air, Water and Earth I still have to learn. Natsuki just wanted to show me that even with that title, I'm still a girl."

The man stayed silent at this, and Zula wasn't really waiting for an answer for she lied down on the bed.

"I'll leave you to rest," he said, standing up.

Zula nodded but didn't say anything.

* * *

General Keno stepped out of the room. This wasn't something he had looked out for. He knew that his daughter was right in a way. The Avatar was never seen as much as a normal human being before and he hadn't seen the girl only the Avatar.

_I never see her as my little girl, _he thought, _Only as the Avatar._

This had been the only reason he had spend time with her, when he was teaching her Firebending was when Zula found out that she was the Avatar. He chuckled to himself.

_I am a hypocrite. I grounded Lu Yin for something when I'm doing the same thing he was trying to do._

He sighed softly.

"General Keno?"

He turned toward the voice, finding a Fire Sage was standing there across him. The man was older than him, but Keno knew who he was.

"Fire SageMao," he greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I've heard what had happened," Mao told him, "The Fire Nation Palace being invaded by a group of terrorists."

"No one was hurt," Keno told him.

"The time draws near," the Sage told him.

"I know," the General told him.

The Sage looked surprised and Keno didn't blame him. The General was against his decision of sending the Avatar into her journey and now the man was finally agreeing.

"It's dangerous for her here now that the Equalist have infiltrated the Fire Nation," he continued, "Maybe…it's finally time to send Zula unto her Journey."

"I will see to it," Mao said.

"But, I want someone to go with her," he said, turning toward the Sage beside him, "I want her to be still protected."

The Sage frowned slightly as if in deep thought before looking back toward the man in front of him.

"I know the perfect person for this."

**Talk of the Avatar starting her Journey. ... Read and review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. The Journey Begins

**Finally got a stroke of inspiration to write in this fic.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Ten

The Journey Begins

Zula was standing there on a balcony of the Fire Nation Palace. The wind was blowing slightly causing the bangs that had fallen on either side of her head to dance in the wind. She was dressed in the same clothes that she had worn when she was at the Ball but the young Avatar's mind was farther away from her location as she thought about what her Father had told her, only a few minutes ago…

_Flashback_

_She had just got released by the Healer since the Princess was still unconscious, she had decided to stay at the girl's side after all, she had been the one to help her fight off those Equalist guys that had come after her, almost losing her life in the process._

_She sighed softly._

"_Zula," a voice asked._

_The young girl turned her head toward the voice. Her Father was there, standing by the door._

"_Father," she said, standing up._

"_I must speak with you privately," the man told her._

_The girl nodded at her before standing up. She give the sleeping Princess a last glance before walking out of the room. She followed her Father through the large halls of the Palace._

"_What is it Father?" she asked._

_The man sighed._

"_I have some news," he said._

_She was still oblivious._

"_What is it?"_

"_Your journey as the Avatar will start soon," he said._

_Zula frowned._

"_My…journey? You mean I'm going to be sent out there in the world?" she said._

_Her Father nodded._

_Zula looked at the ground. Once again, being the Avatar is changing her life once more._

"_When will I leave?" she said._

_Zula can feel her Father's gaze upon her but she didn't want to meet them. She can already feel some tears coming up and she didn't want to cry in front of her father._

"_Sage Mao will be telling you when," the man said._

_Zula nodded._

"_Thank you Father," she said, "Excuse me."_

_She walked away from the man, and knew that her father's gaze was still upon her back._

_End of flashback_

The girl glanced then up toward the sky which was a clear blue with patch of clouds flying about. Zula knew that this day would have come sooner or later. That day she has to leave her family behind and achieve her destiny as the Avatar.

_What should I do, Mother? _She thought, letting the soft wind caress her face.

But as every time she had done this, no answer returned to her.

"Zula,"

Her Father was there.

"Come we must return home," he said.

She nodded at him.

The ride home had been silent and Zula spend most of her time in reflection as to what she was about to do. She wasn't afraid of being alone, this wasn't the case but she was afraid of what was waiting for her in the future.

She knew that those Equalists were still out there, and that man that had fought her and Natsuki. She knew that she will face them sooner or later. And they were the other elements that she have to learn, the first one being Airbending.

_Just like the cycle, _she thought.

Water, Earth, Fire and Air.

* * *

When Zula arrived home, she was surprised to find Lo with Lu Yin. The two were sharing a drink and laughing about something when both of her and Father entered the house.

"Zula, you're here," Lo said, quickly standing up at the sight of her.

Zula smile at her, relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey Lo," she said, taking the girl into a hug.

"Zula," Lu Yin said, giving her a slight smile.

She gives him a pat on the arm.

"C'mon Zula, I want details in what had happened," Lo said, pulling her along the stairs.

The two girls arrived into Zula's room and Lo closed the door behind her.

"What happened girl?" she asked, "I heard of the attack on the Palace. They said the Avatar was involved."

"Lo please, I don't want to talk about it," Zula said, seating down on her bed.

The other girl looked at her before taking a seat beside her.

"What had happened Zula? You know you can tell me everything right?"

Zula nodded.

"I know," she said.

"Then what is it?" Lo asked her, the worry in her voice causing a sting in Zula's heart.

The young Avatar looked at her friend.

"I…I won't be staying in the Fire Nation too long," she said.

Lo looked confused for a moment before her gold eyes widen considerably.

"You mean…"

Zula nodded.

"Father told me this morning," she said.

Lo looked conflicted.

"But why…you haven't even mastered Fire yet?"

"I can firebend Lo," Zula told her, "The experience will come with practice I guess."

Lo stared at her.

"You…You are so calm about this," she said.

Zula stood up from the bed.

"I am anything _but_ calm Lo," Zula said, agitation in her voice, "I want to yell, scream and even curse the world for giving me such a burden, but I know that no matter how much I tried to fight it…the Avatar Spirit isn't going to up and leave my body."

In her rant Zula's hands flashed a little spark of flames.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I was chosen to be the Avatar for a reason Lo," she said, "I can only accept it and try to figure out the reason why I was chosen."

Lo stood up from the bed.

"I'm sure you'll make a great Avatar," she said.

Then a silly grin crossed her face.

"When I'm married I can't wait to tell my kids, 'See this Avatar that's out there doing great things, she used to be my best friend.'"

Zula laughed. She was glad Lo could lift her spirit like that.

"I'll always be your best friend Lo," she said.

The girl smiled at her.

"I'll come to see you off you know," she said, "Whenever you're going."

"It's probably going to be soon," Zula told her.

"Hey, c'mon," Lo said, "Tell me about the Ball you went to."

Glad to be off the subject of leaving, Zula tell her.

* * *

At night, Zula joined her family for dinner and took her seat. It was a quiet dinner thought Zula can feel a sort of tension between her Father and her brother which caused her to wonder if they had argued about something again.

She continued to eat her food.

"Zula, I received a messenger hawk from the Sages," her Father said, "They told you to be ready in two days. That will be when you are leaving."

Zula swallowed.

_Two days, _she thought, _that's all the time I have left to stay here._

"Yes Father," she said.

Lu Yin looked confused for a few moments before the realization dawned upon him.

"Is it time already?" he asked.

Father nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"You're going to send her out there alone?" Lu Yin said, not able to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"The Sages will be sending someone with Zula," Father said to him, "We will have to trust them."

Lu Yin stayed in his seat, looking like he was about to argue with him but kept his mouth shut which Zula was grateful for. She didn't want to have any more fight than necessary.

* * *

For the next two days, Zula spend some time with Lo the two girls just wanted to enjoy each other's company before she leave on her long journey to become the Avatar. Lo had made her promise to write her all the time she could and had forced Zula to buy a messenger hawk.

The bird was bright red, and was seating upon the window side of Zula's bed as she simply seated there on her bed.

"You're not going to pack?" Lo asked her.

"The Avatar won't have to take anything of value," Zula said, "Said they didn't need it."

"Oh," Lo said, then her eyes lightened, "I've got it."

Zula looked at her.

"What?"

"Come on," Lo said dragging the girl from the bed and in front of the mirror.

She sat there, looking at her reflection. Her skin was fair, with light slanted eyes a trait from the Fire Nation as her dark hair fall around her reaching her breast. Her gold eyes stared back at her with a light curiosity showing upon them.

"Close your eyes Zula," Lo said, as she stepped behind her in the reflection.

Zula sighed but she did as she was told. She feels Lo's hand working upon her hair.

"Just what are you doing?" she asked the girl.

"It's a surprise," Lo said, "Almost done…there, now you can open them."

Zula did so and her eyes were instantly drawn toward the headpiece she was wearing. She felt her eyes widen slightly recognizing it instantly.

It was her mother's headpiece.

"Lo…," she gasped.

Her friend smiled, putting her head upon Zula's shoulders.

"You may not be able to take anything, but at least you should have your mother close to you," she said, giving Zula a smile in the mirror.

Before she even knew it, tears were falling out of Zula's eyes and she felt Lo's arms giving her a hug and she took great comfort within it.

"Thank you Lo," she whispered.

* * *

Now it was the day for the Avatar to start her Journey, and Zula had dressed herself in some traveling clothes with a red cloak. The messenger hawk, which she had named Maxus was seating upon her shoulder again as her Father had decided to take her to port.

A ship was already waiting for her there, a similarly based Fire Nation ship but it was a ship nonetheless, and from what she could see it looked quite nice piece of iron work. Sage Mao was waiting there and beside him stood a young man probably older than Zula. He had long hair which was tied in a top knot dressed in normal clothes. On his back, was a staff beautifully designed with the Nation's symbol upon it.

"Avatar Zula," Mao said bowing.

Zula give a salute back.

"This is Zhou," Mao said, indicating the young man, "He shall be accompanying you in your journey. He is a soldier in training, but is very skilled in the Art of Firebending. He might teach you a few tricks."

Zhou gives her a grin.

"Pleased to meet you Zula," he said with a mock salute.

Zula smiled briefly.

"Likewise, Zhou."

"Well, I'm already all set to go," Zhou told her, "We're just waiting for you."

The young man walked upon the ship and Zula turned toward her Father and brother who were standing there.

"You guys take care of each other okay," she said taking both of them in a hug, "I'll send Lo to keep an eye on you. I'll miss you so much."

"Take care of yourself out there Zula," her Father said, "Keep safe."

"You take care," Lu Yin said to her, giving a smile.

Zula nodded and stepped back.

As she was about to turn a man appeared, running toward them.

"_Avatar Zula_," he said, "_Avatar Zula, a letter_."

Zula approached him, and took the later from him giving him a smile before walking upon the ship. Then it took off from the port of the Nation, heading out toward the ocean. Zula waved to her family until she couldn't see them. Then she opened her letter, wanting to know who had written her and as she read it, a warm smile spread across her lips.

_Dear Zula,_

_ I hope this letter reaches you before you leave the Fire Nation today. I was only aware you were leaving this morning so I had to write you a letter, since we parted without saying good-bye. Before you start to feel bad, don't be. Me, on my end, I know what duty mean to our Nation more than anyone can accept it and I fully support you in your Journey wherever it may take you. But also, Zula, I wanted to thank you for that night at the Ball. When I was talking with you, it makes me forget that I was the Princess of the Fire Nation, and the responsibilities that comes with it. I felt like a normal young girl again and it was all thanks to you. I'm sure that you feel uncertain when everyone looks up to you for being the Avatar, as true as that may be, I know there is a burning courage lying just beneath that surface and I witnessed it first hand when we fought side by side with each other._

_I'm glad that we were able to meet and I will be honored if you will consider me a friend. Since our duties takes us on different paths, I want you to be strong and believe in yourself and be proud of our Nation and who you are. I know it will be a long time before we see each other again and I hope when we next meet, we will be wiser and stronger than we are now. Good bye for now Zula, may Agni bless you with her grace,_

_Natsuki_

_Princess of the Fire Nation_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. The Journey finally begins... and Zula is setting out toward the world to be able to learn the next elements leaving her friends and and family behind...What adventures awaits her?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	11. Airbender Island

**Here is a new update of this story after a prolonged absence**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

Airbender Island

Zula stood alone on the ship's deck.

It was a nice night as she watched the stars in the sky. The wind was blowing softly even if a little cold, but she wasn't concerned about that. She hadn't been gone a day and she was already missing her home and her friends.

_Just the way it should be for the Avatar, _she thought.

"I thought I saw someone here," a voice said.

Zula turned her head toward the voice. It was only Zhou, the young man that the Sages had decided to send out with her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I'm not entirely sure," Zula answered him.

Zhou approached until he was standing right beside her.

"Guess it's a pretty big responsibility being the Avatar and all," he said, "Not sure what do."

Zula glanced at him.

"It is a big responsibility," she said, "But I'm sure that I will be able to handle it."

"Oh, really?" Zhou said, raising his eyebrow.

Zula smiled a little, looking out at the sea.

She remembered Natsuki's letter. The girl believed in her, someone who she had admired had given her some good advice; all that she has is following that advice.

"Yeah," she said.

Zhou chuckled.

"You really are a strange girl," he said.

Zula suddenly turned her head toward him.

"Eh?"

"Well, I thought you would still be sad after leaving your home like that," he said, "But I guess you're stronger than I give you credit for."

"Well, I'm still sad leaving them behind," Zula said, "I know I won't be seeing them for a while. But, ever since I was chosen as the Avatar, I knew I'll be leaving them behind, sooner or later. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

Zhou nodded.

"I guess it doesn't," he said.

Zula give him a glance.

"So what's your story?" she asked.

The young man seemed surprised.

"I don't remember seeing you when I was at the Temple when I was there," she said.

Zhou stayed quiet as he watched the sea.

"If…I'm sorry to intrude…"

"No, it's not that," Zhou interrupted her, "I was a little lost in my thoughts sorry."

Zula stared at him.

"Well?"

"Mao is my uncle," Zhou said, "He and my father were brothers."

"Oh," Zula said, "Wait…you said were. Is he?"

Zhou nodded.

"He passed away when I was young," he said, "So Uncle Mao had been taking care of me ever since. Even if he is a Sage and had his duties, he had been more of a father to me than my own. Not that I hate him, I just wish he could have been there to see me grow up."

Zula knew that feeling.

"I lost my mother when I was young," she said, "I always wished she would be able to see me grow up. So you're not alone feeling that way."

Zhou smirked.

"Guess I wasn't," he said.

The two stayed there for a few minutes, before Zula unknowingly yawned.

"Well, you best get back to your cabin," Zhou said, "We will get to Republic City tomorrow by the speed we're going."

Zula nodded.

"I will," she said.

The young Avatar walked off toward the ship and turned.

"It was nice talking to you Zhou," she said, "Have a good night."

Zhou waved back. Smiling, Zula walked back inside the ship leaving Zhou standing alone upon the deck.

* * *

The next morning Zula was seating in her room when someone knocked upon the door. She walked toward the door and opening it. Zhou was standing on the other side, his staff missing.

"We're arriving near Airbender Island," he said, "I thought you might like to take in the sights."

"Of course," Zula said, quickly walking out of the room.

The two walked through the hallway.

"Isn't Airbender Island near Republic City?" Zula asked him.

"It's an Island near it," Zhou told her, "But yes you are right."

The two arrived on the main deck and the sunlight was bathing everything around them. Zula quickly make her way toward the railing as her eyes easily found the largest monument. It was a statue of Avatar Aang, towering around the waters.

There right beside the large statue was Republic City. Zula had heard a lot about the city where benders and non-benders could live together in peace and in harmony with each other. She can see the large towers high in the distances, and the large airship that were flying above the city.

"Airbender Island is right over there," Zhou said pointing toward a small Island with a long tower in the middle, "and our destination, and probably your home as you learn Airbending."

"Won't you be staying?" Zula asked him.

"Yeah, I'll probably be here along with you," Zhou told her.

The ship passed Republic City and Zula's eye turned toward the Avatar statue. She knew it had being built in honor of Avatar Aang in what he had done for the birth of Republic City and ending the War.

_I pray I will be up to the task that is laid before me, _she thought.

The ship was now nearing the Island's dock and it come to a stop as the crew started to come out and a couple of people from the Island where approaching them. Zula got off the ship, followed by Zhou and met the couple.

They were both Airbenders from the way they were dressed with the orange clothing and one of them was wearing a necklace which had the Airbender symbol upon its wood. He had and blue arrow upon his head, his bear flowing down from the top of his mouth.

"Welcome upon Airbender Island," he said.

Zula give them a Fire Nation bow.

"Thank you for your welcome," she said, "My name is Zula and I'm the Avatar."

"We have been aware of your coming Young Avatar," he said, "My name is Seraph, and this is my wife Katara."

The woman gives her a bow in a smile. She was elderly Airbender woman.

"Welcome Avatar Zula," she said, "and I see you have brought a friend."

Zhou gives them a bow.

"I was sent with Zula as a way of extra protection," he said.

"You must be Mao's nephew," Seraph said, "Both of you are welcome to stay here, and I'm sure that the Avatar is going to be learning Airbending."

Zula nodded.

"It is one of the main reasons I came here," she said.

"Come let us go inside," Seraph said, "I'm sure that a good diner will be enough for you after such a voyage."

"I'll accept it," Zula said, "Thank you."

She and Zhou followed the two Airbenders out of the docks and into the pathway that was leading them toward the large main building on the middle of the Island. She can see a few people there and most of them dressed in their Nation's outfit which was the Air Nomads as it was probably before The Hundred Years War against the Fire Nation.

"This Island is made of Airbenders only," Zula said.

"Most of them are," Seraph told her, "We have few masters here that teach the growing children that are taught by the Masters."

"You are one of them aren't you?" Zula said, "I mean, you already have the traditional arrow that every Airbender has."

"Yes I am one," Seraph said, "We knew of your coming to the Island Avatar Zula, and they had been quite a debate as to whom who will teach you. Even so, you have to show them that you have mastered Firebending before they start to teach you the next element in the cycle."

"I can generate fire," Zula said.

"I'm sure you can Avatar Zula," Seraph said, "But to be able to generate fire and having a mastery over it are different things."

Zula give the man a glance, but didn't say anything else.

They reached the large building which Zula realized from the design was actually a Temple, probably used in their prayers and teaching.

"Wow, I've never been to an Air Nomads Temple," she said.

"Not in this life you haven't," Katara, the wife spoke.

Zula smiled a little at that.

They entered a small house that was on the Temple's ground and Katara led both Zula and Zhou into two room right by each other. Zula's room was different than the one she had at the Fire Nation but she appreciate the decors which had been different color than the usual red and gold. It was a nice touch.

"It's different than what you were used to,"

Zhou was standing in the doorway, looking around the room.

"What do you mean?" Zula asked.

"I heard you are a noble," Zhou said, "Well before you were announced as the Avatar."

"It's different, but not unpleasant," Zula said glancing around, "I've only read and see those things in pictures when I was in the Fire Nation. It's quite nice to experience it for the first time."

Zhou chuckled at that.

"So you want to rest or will you go meet the Airbending Master of this place?" he asked.

Zula stood up, taking a deep breath.

"No, I don't think I want to rest at the moment," she said, "I'm not really tired and something to eat will be nice also before we go."

Zhou nodded.

The two walked back into the main room of the house.

"I noticed there was a third room," he said noticing Seraph standing there in the kitchen, "Who does it belong to?"

"It's my daughter's room," Seraph told him, "She had left earlier this morning for her Airbending training, here you can get something to eat before we move on to the Airbending Masters."

Zula took a seat at the table and Zhou did the same. Katara joined them with the plates and Zula noticed that they hadn't got any meat in their food. She had forgotten that most Airbenders were taking a vegetarian way of eating.

"How old is she?" she asked, "Your daughter?"

"She is almost your age," Katara told her, "Turning sixteen soon."

"I guess I'll have the time to meet her," Zula said.

Katara gives her a smile.

"You'll be able to meet soon enough," she said.

They ate in silence and later, Seraph led Zula toward the Temple to meet the Airbending Masters of the Island. The two walked toward the Temple meeting a few people on the way and some of them looked at Zula curiously since she was of the Fire Nation, and some of them give respectful greetings to Seraph.

They then arrived in front of a large door which had the Air Nomad Symbol upon it and Seraph opened it and Zula followed him.

"Seraph," one of them said, looking up in surprise.

"I have brought the Avatar," Seraph spoke out loud.

They were a light murmur as their attention turned toward Zula. The girl was observing them. They were all elderly from the look of their faces and all of them were dressed similarly to how Seraph was dressed.

"Avatar Zula," the one with the mole on his cheek said, "You have finally started on your Journey."

"Yes," Zula said, "I will be grateful if you would allow a master to teach me Airbending."

"We will allow a master to teach you," the one in the middle said, "If you show us how much you have progressed with your Firebending."

Zula looked at them a little confused.

"Seraph had already told me that you were going to do that," she said, "But I don't see how you are able to see if I qualified."

"There is one way we can see that and it's through a test," the one with the mole said, "A test at how much control you have other your birth element. That is if you are up to the challenge."

Zula frowned a little and tightened her fists a little. She was already decided her destiny as being the Avatar and she will face it, with all the challenges that she will have to face. No matter what they were.

"I am," Zula said, "I agree to face your challenge."

One of the Masters smiled.

"Well then Young Avatar, we will see the mastery you have over your flames," he said.

**I'm sure you guys are wondering why the airbender lady is called Katara aren't you? Well, there is a story behind that one you shall be learning in a few chapters...Well, that it's for now.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. The Challenge

**New Update.**

**Enjoy  
**

Chapter Twelve

The Challenge

She was now standing in the middle of a large open field. She was dressed in more lose clothes wondering what kind of test the Airbending Masters were going to make her face. She glanced toward where the Masters were standing, narrowing her eyes a little at them.

"Well, I'm here," she said, "I'm ready to face your challenge."

"Very well, Young Avatar," one the Master said, "You challenge will be simple. Considering that it is afternoon, you will show us what it truly means to be a firebender. When we said it is over, then you can stop and we will evaluate how skilled you are."

Zula frowned a little.

"Are you saying that I have to demonstrate my firebending?" she asked.

"Yes," The Master said.

Zula was confused mostly. How will they be able to tell she is good enough to learn Airbending?

"How will you be able to evaluate me?" she asked, "You guys are Airbenders…not Firebenders."

"The element may be different," Seraph spoke in a knowing voice, "But the spiritual feeling is the same to all of the Nations around the world."

Zula didn't fully get what he was saying.

_Those guys must spend days thinking about what they are going to say? _She thought, _It's making my head spin a little._

"Are you ready Avatar Zula?" one of the Masters said.

Zula nodded.

"I'm ready," she said.

At that moment, two people walked into the large area, causing Zula to look at each of them. From the way they are dressed, she can already tell they are Airbenders causing her to frown a little.

"These two students are the best Airbenders in training," Seraph told her, "You will face both of them in a spar."

Zula stared at the two.

One of them was a guy, his head completely shaven and his blue arrow was visible meaning he was already a Master in Airbending. He was completely serious thought he looked respectful. The other was a girl, with her head tied in a ponytail, her gray eyes taking her in. She didn't have an arrow yet.

_Face the two of them, _she thought, _Isn't that cheating?_

"You may begin," The Master said.

Zula automatically took her stance as the two Airbenders did the same. She decided to attack first sending out ball of flames toward the two which was dodged by both of them. The girl started to bend a tunnel of air aiming it straight for Zula who was thrown backward by the sudden strong current of air.

She falls down on the ground, grunting slightly in pain. The girl then looked up seeing that the two Airbenders weren't attacking her. She stood back up.

_Why aren't they attacking? _She thought.

She launched another fireball at the two and continued her continuous flow of firebending at the two who were simply dodging the blasts like they were nothing.

_Those two are good, _she thought, _with the circular flow of the Airbending techniques, I might not even land one hit on them._

Getting an idea, Zula started to run toward the two causing them to raise their eyebrows a little.

"Well, if you aren't going to attack, then I'm coming after you," she said.

The girl decided to move forward leaving the boy behind and Zula jumped in the air, kicking forward a ball of flame which she dodged expectedly. Then the two were right in front of each other's and Zula launched a punch forward. Then with amazing fluidity, the Airbender girl simply stepped out of the way and simply disappeared from sight.

_What the…_

Then Zula feel something in the middle of her back...almost like a hand.

_How did she get behind me so quickly? _She thought.

"Your fire is strong," she heard the girl said behind her, "But with my training…you will touch nothing but air."

Zula feel a smirk coming on.

"Then I'll just have to try to land a hit," she said.

She jabbed her elbow backward, sending out some flames but as she moved, she can still feel the hand on her back. It was almost like the airbender girl was her own shadow. It was quite frustrating and somewhat interesting to fight an actual Airbender.

_Well, let's see you dodge this, _she thought.

Zula suddenly dropped down on the ground, surprising the Airbender that was behind her. Then she put her hands on the ground, spinning her legs in a circular motion creating large ring of fire around her, forcing the young Airbender to step away from it.

Giving a glance toward the boy she noticed that he wasn't moving from where he stood so she glanced back at the girl who was looking at her surprised a little.

"That caught me off guard," she said.

Zula smirked.

"It was supposed to," She said, "My brother invented it, at least that's what he told me. But I'm pretty sure he modified an already existing technique."

Zula took a stance, keeping both the girl and the boy in sight after all; she doesn't want to turn her back against an opponent. She still doesn't get the purpose behind this test since all; she was supposed to be showing how much control she has over her flames. That she will have to fight firebenders to do so.

_Proper breathing exercises give the firebender control of the generated fire. Even if emotions such as rage and anger fuel the fire, it can grow out of control and come to disastrous results. Always remember that whenever you're Firebending Zula for it is a crucial part in learning Firebending._

Zula blinked, suddenly remembering what her Father had told her during her training.

_That's it, _she thought, _Firebending come from the breath…not the muscles. I was using my strength and my drive which is why they had been so small…_

She took a deep breath, reeling both of her arms in and then, threw them both out, as large stream of fire came out both aiming toward the two Airbenders that she was fighting against.

* * *

Seraph frowned a little.

"She's got a lot of untapped potential," Master Tashi said.

"Her control is good," Seraph said, "But she doesn't fight like someone who had been firebending all their lives. She might have recently learned it."

"She is nowhere near a Master Firebender," Katara said, "But she will be a powerful bender in the future."

"She is the Avatar," Master Tashi said, "The Avatar is the most powerful bender in the world."

Katara shook her head.

"Even if she wasn't the Avatar," she said, "Her Firebending would have become legendary. I believe what we are looking at, is a young prodigy in the making."

Seraph gives her a glance. His wife was usually right about these things. She had predicted that their daughter will become a strong and talented Airbender at a young age and she had become one.

"I will train her."

Seraph glanced toward his wife in shock as well as the other Masters.

"Katara?"

* * *

Zula can feel her breath coming in heave noticing that she had knocked the Airbender girl on her butt. She smirk a little seeing that, but the male Airbender stayed on his feet.

_He is a master Airbender, _she thought, _I wouldn't have expected any less._

"You can stop," a voice said.

Zula glanced up toward where the Masters were standing and her eyes quickly zeroed upon Katara. She had not seeing the elderly woman before. She gave Seraph a glance noticing that the man gives her an approving nod.

"You have completed the challenge Young Avatar," he said.

Zula blinked.

"I did?" she said, more like questioned.

"You have a certain mastery over your flames for someone who hasn't been bending much," he said.

The elderly woman, Katara approached forward.

"I will teach you Airbending Young Avatar," she said.

Zula looked at the woman in surprised. She hadn't known that this woman was a Master Airbender. This was a great turn out for her at least.

"But, you never took a student before,"

Zula glanced toward the girl she was fighting with. She looked a little mad, her eyes glaring at the elderly woman.

"It's my decision whether I decide to teach or not Emi," Katara told her voice taking a firm tone.

The girl tightened her jaw before turning around walking out of the area, her anger visible in every step. Zula frowned a little wondering what was going on.

"I think that's it for now," Seraph said, his voice sounding exhausted.

The other Airbenders nodded before walking out and Seraph whispered something to Katara before walking out leaving Zula alone with the elderly woman. The young Avatar gives her a bow.

"Thank your for agreeing to teach me," she said.

"I'm honored to be your teacher Young Avatar," Katara told her, "Your teaching will begin tomorrow morning. I suggest you get some rest."

Zula nodded giving her a bow again. Katara then walked out leaving Zula standing there alone. The young girl stayed on the spot for a few moments before walking a small giddy feeling running through her.

She is going to start learning Airbending.

* * *

Seraph found Emi quite easily, for whenever the girl was either mad or sad, she goes to the same exact place. Emi was watching Republic City with a frown upon her face. The girl didn't give any sign that she had heard him coming.

"Emi?" she said.

"Why is she taking in a student," Emi said, tightening her fist, "She never took on a student…not even me."

"I'm sure Katara had her reasons," Seraph said, looking at her back.

"Reasons?" Emi said.

Seraph seated beside the girl.

"Katara always have a reason in what she is doing," he said, "Always been like this when we were young."

"But that doesn't make it fair," Emi said, "I had to learn Airbending from the teacher at the lessons. How could she choose to teach the Avatar…instead of her own daughter?"

"It was her decision," Seraph said, "We can only guess what she has in mind."

Emi sighed a little.

"Come, let us head home," Seraph told her, "But you must know that the Avatar will be staying with us during her Airbending training."

Emi simply nodded.

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.  
**


	13. Air

**Here is a new update.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirteen

Air

The next day, Zula woke up from her room, blinking as the sun shone through her window. Blinking a little, she glanced around herself wondering where she was at first, and then it came back to her. She was on Airbender Island, and today she was going to start learning Airbending.

Feeling a new kind of excitement, Zula walked out of her room a few minutes later, now dressed in fresh Air Nomads clothes. It was a little different than what she was used to wear but it was a nice difference. She had put on her headpiece, a memento of her mother and smiled to herself.

_Watch over me mom, _she thought.

She arrived the main room finding, Seraph there, working upon papers and the man looked up at her.

"You're finally up," he said.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, "Where is Sifu Katara?"

"She is outside;" Seraph told her, "Get your breakfast before joining her. It must be different than the Fire Nation here."

"True," Zula told him, "The Fire Nation's climate is warmer than most."

Zula seated down by the table and started eating a very vegetarian breakfast and then as she ate, noise caused to glance back up. She instantly recognized the girl from yesterday, the one she had fought during the test.

"Zula," Seraph said, "This is Emi, she is my daughter and a student training to become a Master Airbender, Emi…"

"I already know who she is," Emi cut in, "I mean, who doesn't know the Avatar."

Zula frowned a little at that.

"Hey what's your problem?" she asked.

Emi's gray eyes met her golden ones and the Air Nomad girl simply walked out leaving them in the room.

"Please forgive her attitude," Seraph said, "She is not all that happy about Katara teaching you Airbending."

That caused Zula to frown.

"Didn't Sifu Katara teach her Airbending when she was younger?"

Seraph sighed.

"You are the only student she ever decided to teach," he said, "Even I ignore the reason why she never took one before."

Zula thought about this.

"Then, why did she decide to teach me?"

"Katara always does everything by her reasons," Seraph told her, "Reasons only known to herself."

"Oh," Zula said.

That's why that Emi girl was so cold toward her.

"You best be going," Seraph told her, "You will find her in the courtyard…it will be hard to miss."

Zula nodded and walked out of the house.

They were few peoples walking about and some of them glanced her way and even bowed to her in greetings.

"You're going to train?" a familiar voice asked.

"Zhou," Zula said, glancing at the boy in front of her, "Where have you been?"

"Some of the guards, the White Lotus has a radio that is branched toward the Arena," Zhou told her, "I have to know how my favorite Pro-bending team was doing."

"Pro-bending?" Zula asked.

"Yeah, it's a popular sport these days," Zhou told her, "I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"I'm not really one into sports," Zula told her, "Bending was my only sport."

"Then I'm sure you'll love it," Zhou said, "I'm trying to get tickets to go watch one match. I'll bring you to one these days."

Zula nodded.

The two had arrived into the training grounds and found Katara was already there, standing in front of a strange mechanism which was filled with doors.

"Welcome young Avatar," she said, without turning around.

"Sifu Katara," Zula said.

The elderly woman turned around, her eyes taking her in.

"I see that the outfit fit you well," she said, "For that I'm glad."

"Thank you," Zula said.

"Now are you ready to learn Airbending?" Katara asked her.

"Yes," Zula said.

Katara let out a small smirk before raising a hand and sending a strong blast of air toward the Gates behind her. Then they started to spin upon themselves.

"Airbending is never used as an aggressive force," she said, "It is more about defensive. To be swift as the wind, is to become the wind itself. This is your first training young Avatar, to practice your circular movement, to move through them like a leaf in the wind, to be able to face many enemies, never attacking, staying on the defense."

Zula stared at the spinning gates in front of her.

"You want me to walk through that?"

"I guess a demonstration is in order," Katara said.

Then she moved straight into the spinning doors. To Zula surprise, the woman was spinning through them, never making contact with any of the spinning doors. It was like she was ghosting through them.

"Then that's what it means to be a Master Airbender," Zhou said, looking at the demonstration.

Katara stepped out of the training ring, landing softly on the ground.

"That was amazing," Zula said.

The elder woman gives a nod.

"Thank you for the compliment, young Avatar," she said, "Are you ready?"

Zula took a breath.

"I'm ready," she said.

Then Katara send another gust of wind through the training ring, causing the door like things to spin upon them in the other direction.

"Then start," she said.

Zula then head straight for them.

But as soon as she stepped in the ring, she tried to do the Airbending circular movement but one of the door hit her straight in the shoulder sending her flying forward, and then it hit her straight into the front which hit her again, and again. It was like she was getting beaten up from all side and then before she hit the ground.

"Zula, are you alright?" she heard Zhou said from above her.

Zula got herself up from the ground, feeling sore from all the hits she had gotten.

"I'll live," she said.

"Don't worry, everyone fall the first time," Katara told her.

"This thing is harder than it looks," Zula said standing up fully looking at the woman.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Katara told her.

Zula got herself ready and watched the things spin in front of her before charging forward.

* * *

Emi was seating in a lotus pose, meditating and listening to the place around her. She was also feeling very angry with her mother at the moment. Why would she teach the Avatar and not her? She let out a deep sigh and then heard soft footsteps approaching.

"You need something May?"

A sigh.

"You always know when I am coming," her friend`s voice told her.

Emi opened her eyes giving her friend a smile.

"You then to be louder than you believe," she said.

May shook her head.

"So, I heard the Avatar is staying at your house," May said.

The good mood that Emi had suddenly evaporated into thin air as she was grudgingly reminded why she was here in the first place. She still couldn`t believe that her mother had taken a student that wasn`t her.

"Yes she is," Emi said, "She is beginning her Airbending training with my mother."

May blinked.

"Your mother actually took on a student?" she said, shocked.

"Yeah," Emi said.

"I kind of got it," May said, looking toward the sky above them, "It might have something to do with being the Avatar. I mean, she is the one destined to master all the Four elements and bring balance to the world."

Emi looked at her friend.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well for one, you can stop being so damn moody," May told her giving her friend a smile, "Look, the Avatar don`t even knows your family problems…so don't try to take it out on her."

Emi thought about it. She knew that her friend might be right in a way. The Avatar might not know anything about her after all, so she didn`t deserve her anger…thought she have no idea why she was angry at the girl in the first place.

"So you wanna go watch the Avatar train for Airbending?" May asked her.

Emi give her a curious glance.

"C`mon, you know you`re curious about it," May told her, "I won`t be surprised if most of the guys here went to watch."

Emi sighed.

"She is a Firebender," she said, "It might be interesting to see what she will do."

May give her a grin.

The two Airbender girls walked straight toward where they knew the training grounds were situated. Emi arrived in the area, giving it a glance and noticed her mother standing in front of one of the Spinning Gates.

So she was starting her with the basics, which was pretty good which will train her into the circular movement of the Air Nation fighting styles. She quickly recognized the Firebender Avatar which the name was Zula if she remembers correctly.

The young girl was dressed in Air Nomads clothes which looked oddly strange upon her with her pale skin and long dark hair. The young girl was standing in front of the Gates looking at them and seemingly glaring at them causing Emi's lips to quirk in amusement.

"Seems she isn't having it easy," May said.

Then the young Avatar in training sprung forward into the Spinning Gates and started to do the circular movements…or at least…tried to as the Gates started to beat against her skin causing nearby watcher to wince.

"She is forcing her way through," Emi said, shaking her head, "She is thinking like a Firebender."

"Well she _is_ one," May said.

Emi gave her friend a glance.

"You know what I mean," she said.

May simply nodded.

"I know what you mean," she said.

* * *

"I can't get this thing," Zula said, as she lie on the ground after getting beaten around.

"Air is the element of freedom," Sifu Katara told her, "You don't control the air. It goes as it went, freely going through the movement with no control in its direction."

Zula looked at her seating up.

"I think that's enough training for the day," she said, "We will resume tomorrow morning."

Zula nodded and then the elderly woman walked away. The young woman sighed to herself as she stayed seated upon the ground looking at the Gates in front of her. The young Avatar seated up and glanced around herself.

The sunset was giving the area a golden glow and can see the city just beyond that. She was still feeling sore from all that training she had did today…even all she did was getting knocked down with the spinning Gates thing.

Learning Airbending isn't going to be as quick as she thought she would. Well, Firebending was her natural element so it came quickly to her as does breathing. She created a small flame in her palm looking at it for a few moments.

Then she stood up.

"You seems to have problem Avatar," a voice said.

She glanced up, instantly recognizing who it was.

"You're that Emi girl," she said, standing up.

"Yes, I am," Emi said, looking at her, "You're having problems."

"Well, it's my first day of training," Zula told, "I didn't expect to get it straight up, but I'll get it eventually after all, as the Avatar, I have mastered those techniques in my previous lives didn't I?"

Emi looked at her frowning.

"I would assume so," she said, "Come, dinner will be ready soon."

Zula nodded standing up.

"You think too much like a Firebender," Emi told her, as the two walked.

"I am a Firebender you know," Zula told her.

"I didn't deny that you aren't," Emi said, "But as the Avatar, you aren't only a Firebender, but an Airbender, Waterbender and Earthbender as well. Meditate upon that maybe it will help you on your training."

Zula gave the girl a confused glance but didn't answer.

**Yeah, hope that was good.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Republic City

**Hey guys, a new update after so long.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fourteen

Republic City

The days started to blur together for Zula.

Each morning she found herself in the training grounds with Sifu Katara and trained into mastering stepping through the Gates without getting hit by any of them. She was making slow progress but all in all, it was still improvement.

She was starting to make a friend out of Emi, Katara's daughter. The girl was still somewhat cold toward her because Katara has chosen to teach her but, she was still a friend. Around sunset, she fought against Zhou upon an empty space to improve her Firebending which was getting stronger after each practice.

Zula feel right at home among the Airbenders. It was warm and welcomed here and everyone is was friendly toward her, thought she felt it was more the reason she was the Avatar but she didn't say anything.

In a little over a month, Zula was seated in her room with a piece of parchment upon the table in front of her. With her writing instruments around her, she was looking at it trying to arrange her thoughts into words. She had already send letters to her friends and family but now this letter she was getting nervous with was a letter to Natsuki, the Fire Nation Princess.

_Agni what should I write? _She thought.

She took a deep breath.

_C'mon Zula, you can do it. She already consider you as a friend already…it will just be a letter from one friend to another, no big deal._

Even with her monologue, she still feels nervous about it but she managed to calm herself down long enough to pick up a brush and touched it with ink.

_Here we go, _she thought.

She put it upon the paper.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_It's been over a month since we last see each other and I wonder how you have been since then. I believe you must have been busy as the Princess of the Fire Nation. On my end, I have started to learn Airbending. It's not an easy task but I have a great teacher to guide me. She is one of the leaders upon the Island here, and I'm pretty sure she is one of the Council members for Republic City. I have also made few friends there one of them being Sifu Katara's daughter. I have yet to watch a Pro bending match and from what I can hear on the radio, it seems to be quite the exciting event._

_I leave you with these words and I'm glad that you consider me a friend. It's a great feeling to think of you as one. With all the grace of Agni, _

_Your friend Zula,_

Zula looked the letter over and over again wondering how it will look to Natsuki. But she didn't see anything wrong with it and she turned her gaze toward her pet bird.

"Maxus," she said.

The bird glanced at her, blinking a little before flying toward the girl. Zula had already sealed her letter into an envelope writing to upon it.

_To the Princess of the Fire Nation_

"Get this to her for me," Zula told the bird.

Maxus extended one leg toward her and Zula attached it there.

"Go with the wind," she told her.

The bird flew out of her window and was climbing into the sky. Letting out a breath, she stepped out of the house and makes her way toward where the Spinning Gates were. Lately, she had been making progress with it but she still couldn't make it through all the Gates.

_It's been a month and still not a lot progress, _she thought.

Then a gust of wind blew by her causing the Gates to spin around. She glanced back toward where the wind come from and found Emi standing there.

"You wanted to train?"

"I was still thinking about what you have told me," Zula said looking back at the Gates.

"You still haven't figured it yet have you?" Emi said.

Zula give her a sheepish smile.

"Maybe I could give you a demonstration," Emi told her.

Zula glanced at the girl's gray eyes and smirked.

"Show me," she said.

Emi give her a smile before sending another strong gust of wind toward the Gates causing them to spin faster. Zula could feel a little worried at that but all worry vanished from her mind when Emi started to spin through them. Zula can't help but feel mesmerized by the display.

It's almost like the girl was dancing through them and both of her eyes were closed. It simply now showed the difference between their levels of skills. She may be a skilled Firebender, but she was nowhere near as good as Emi was showing right now.

She kept her gaze upon Emi's face. The girl looked so…free for lack of better word. It was like she didn't have any care in the world as she dances through the Gates before she came to land outside of it landing softly upon the ground.

Then she reopened her eyes.

"You know," Zula said, "It doesn't matter how many times I've seen you do this but it looks as breathtaking as it did the first time I've seen it."

That caused Emi to blush a little as she looked down.

"How did it look to you?" she asked her.

"Amazing, beautiful…," Zula started.

That caused Emi to shake her head.

"You know, you're a flatterer," she said.

"Your mother was the one that was supposed to be teaching me," Zula said, "Where is she anyway?"

"An important matter had come up with the Council," Emi told her.

Zula nodded.

"You must be free as the wind Zula," Emi told her, getting back upon the subject, "Let your instinct guide you through the training. You always seem to want to force your way through the Gates. Airbending is not an element that is used for offense but for defensive. Airbender never look for a fight, and always look for a way out…stayed only on defense."

Zula sighed, looking at the Gates, getting herself ready as she let out a deep breath. Before she could start, Emi put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Be light on your feet," she said, "Think of it as dancing in a room filled with people as you move through them…without disturbing."

Zula thought a little.

"Well, I went to some party when I was a kid," she said, "I danced a little as well."

"Then think of back then as you move through the Gates," Emi said, "Maybe it will help."

Zula gave her a nod.

"Alright," she said, "Let's do this."

Emi nodded and let out another gust of air, causing the Gates to pick up a little speed since they were slowing down.

"Go," Emi told her.

And Zula did exactly that. She thought back to those days when she used to dances when she was a kid. She can almost hear the sound of the violin playing and the soft music as she spun around. The Gates have all but disappeared from her side as she moved through the people around her. It was quite an experience as she moved through them, her body not even touching them.

* * *

Emi stood there, transfixed at what she was seeing.

She couldn't believe that the little advice she had given the Avatar actually worked. She stood there, looking at the Fire Nation born girl move through the gates with the grace of an experienced Airbender…no more like a Master.

_Amazing, _she thought.

The girl long dark hair was flowing behind her, her face completely relaxed. It was like she was letting the wind guide her through the Gates. But something about how the girl was doing it was almost…enchanting for lack of better word.

_The Avatar does not know beauty when she see it, _Emi thought, _If she thought I was amazing…then she herself is breathtaking._

Then Zula flew on the other side landing on the ground. She opened her eyes as if snapping out of a daydream and she glanced back toward the Gates behind her which were starting to slow down…

"I…I did it," she said, "Emi, I did it."

The Airbender nodded.

"I believe you did," she said.

Zula looked back toward the Gates, as if she couldn't believe she just went through it without getting hit.

"How long was I doing it?"

"Two to three minutes max," Emi told her.

Zula smirked at her.

"Well, what do you know," she said, "There is an Airbender within me after all."

"I told you before didn't I?" Emi said, "You are not only a Firebender."

"Emi," a voice called.

It was Seraph.

He was dressed in his usual robes, looking at them.

"I want you to do something for me," he said, "Just a little something I have to do within the City. I'm a little occupied with something so I wonder if you could go to America's garage and do a little pick me up."

"Sure," Emi said.

"Can I tag along?" Zula asked.

Emi gave her a glance. Usually, she dragged May on those trips toward the city but she doesn't see the harm in having her here.

"Okay," she said.

* * *

Zula could barely control her excitement as they flew upon a Sky Bison flying toward the City. She can't believe that she was actually flying in the air seeing the water beneath them, crystal clear almost as if she can see through the bottom of them…thought it was impossible.

"Are you okay?" Emi asked her.

"Sorry, I'm just excited," Zula told her, "I mean this is the first time I've ever ridden on a Sky Bison let along flying so let me enjoy this as much as I could."

Emi laughed out loud.

"If you're that excited from flying on a Sky Bison, how are you going to handle a Glider?"

Zula gave her a glance.

"A glider?" she repeated, "You'll let me fly a glider? Don't you need airbending to be able to fly one?"

"When you can airbend that is," Emi told her, giving her a glance, "I mean, you already airbended before right?"

Zula frowned a little.

"What is it?" Emi asked.

"Well, when I used airbending," she said, "I did it subconsciously in the Avatar State."

Emi stared at her in shock.

"_You used the Avatar State_?"

"It was an accident," Zula said, "I was doing an Agni Kai with my brother Lu Yin…and for a second there, I actually thought he was going to kill me…and I just…_reacted_."

Emi glanced at her.

"Okay," she said, "You are already familiar with how we move…all you need to do is to produce air…just like when you first firebend."

Zula gave a shrug.

"Maybe," she said.

The two arrived into Republic City and Emi landed her Bison upon the ground and she airbended herself to the ground as Zula simply slid down on the large creature's side. A young man approached them, dressed in light blue clothes.

"Hey there Emi," he said, giving the girl a grin, "It's been a while."

"Tenzin," Emi said, giving him a light bow, "How have you been?"

"Well, I have been well," the young man, Tenzin answered her, "You doing some errands?"

"Yeah for my dad," Emi told him.

Zula noticed the grin as the young man gave her a side along glance.

"Well I don't remember seeing you around here before," he said.

"I'm new," Zula told him.

"Then welcome to Republic City," he said, "Tenzin, unless you didn't already know."

Zula gave him a traditional Fire Nation salute.

"Nice to meet you,"

Tenzin nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Well, I'll take care of Ferur for you."

"Thank you Tenzin," Emi said.

And then the two girls were on their way.

"He likes you," Zula said as they got farther away.

Emi gave her a scandalized stare.

"What?"

"C'mon," Zula said, giving her a smirk, "You'll have to be blind to not see that."

Emi shook her head.

"I'm not talking to you about this," she said.

Zula gasped.

"Does that mean you like him back?"

Emi put a hand upon her forehead. Sometimes, the Avatar can be really a pain in the ass when she wanted to. The two arrived where they needed to go and they stepped inside the room. It was filled with large maps and many other things that Zula didn't think were especially useful.

Emi made quick work of what she wanted and soon enough the two were already stepping back outside.

"Well that didn't take long," Zula told her.

"Those little trips never do," Emi told her.

"That's a rare sight," another voice said, "Two airbenders out of their Island."

Emi sighed.

"Except when _that_ happen," she finished.

A couple of people dressed in simple clothes, three guys so far and they approached the two of them. They were dressed strangely in Zula's opinion. They had tattoos upon their skin similar to a symbol of the Fire Nation. The leader had dark hair, his eyes looking straight toward the two of them.

"Hello Emi," he said, "I've missed seeing you around here."

That caused the young airbender to frown.

"Makin," she said, her annoyance visible upon her face.

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this update from my extended absence.**

**Next time: **Old enemies.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Pro Bending

**Hey guys, i changed the chapter`s name even so, hope you enjoy**

Chapter Fifteen

Pro bending

The one in front walked toward the two girls. Zula frowned a little looking at the man in front of them. He had a smirk on his face, looking at Emi with a barely hidden lust in his eyes.

"Well, I hardly see you around here anymore Emi," he said, "and here I thought we had something special."

Emi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Makin, you and I hardly know each other," she said, "I don`t hang around with your little gang anymore."

He approached until he was standing right in front of them.

"Well, at least you don`t anymore," Makin said, "You were quite a good little girl back then, doing everything that I told you to do…why don`t you come back with us, for old time sake."

"I told you Makin, I don`t hang with you anymore," Emi said to him, frowning, "All that you guys ever done was harass old people."

"You were part of us once," Makin said.

Emi glared at him.

"Not anymore," she said.

She made to turn around but Makin caught hold of her arm, forcing her attention back toward him.

"Let go," she said.

"Why don`t you use your little Airbending to make me?" Making said, his smirk widening.

Emi didn`t even move, drawing a few laughs from him.

"As I expected," he said, "Still following daddy`s orders."

It was then Zula interfered.

"Let her go," she said.

"This is not your affair," Makin growled at her.

Zula smirked and launched a flash of flame toward him causing him to release Emi in hope of not getting burned.

"Well I just made it my business," she said.

"Zula, don`t," Emi said, "You`ll get in trouble with the Police."

The young Avatar gave her a glance before getting out of her stance.

"Fine whatever you want Emi," she said, sighing.

Makin gritted his teeth before moving forward.

He stomped the ground hard as a large piece of rock jumped out and he launched it toward Zula`s turned back. Emi seeing this, launched forward, airbending the rock toward the sky just as Zula turned around and kicking a stream of fire straight toward Makin`s unprotected front sending him backward with the blast.

"Boss," one of the men said.

"Get her," Makin yelled.

One of them charged forward, launching a blast of fire one which Zula blocked with her own flames and then she spun around in the air launching an arc of fire toward him, knocking him back. The other bended water out of the pouch that was around his waist, holding it like a whip and attacked Zula but a blast of air pushed the water away as Emi airbend at him, knocking him off his feet and he landed upon the ground.

"That was easy," Zula said looking at him.

Emi walked toward the fallen Makin and said.

"I`m not part of your gang anymore," she said, "So you leave me alone."

With that she turns around and walked away with Zula following her, leaving Makin on the ground.

* * *

The two were once again upon the Sky Bison, Ferur, with Emi guiding them back toward the Island. Zula was seating on the saddle looking toward Emi who was seating upon the Bison head. Then she slid down to the side of the Airbending girl.

"Emi, did you really use to hang out with those guys?" she asked.

Emi sighed.

"It was just a stupid mistake," she said, "I stupid mistake from when I was younger."

Zula raised an eyebrow.

"You can`t be older than me now can you?" she asked her.

"I`m nineteen Zula," Emi told her giving her a glance.

"You`re three years older than me," Zula said.

Emi nodded.

"When I was around fourteen, I was kind of rebellious," she said, "I used to sneak out of the Temple and go to the City, be adventurous. It was around then I met Makin. He was much younger than now and he was a pretty likable guy. This was probably why I got involved with him along with his gang."

Zula looked at her, seeing Emi put her head down a little.

"You liked him didn`t you?" Zula said.

Emi`s silence might as well be the answer.

* * *

The days passed quietly after that, and Zula continued on her Airbending training. Ever since she had done it the first time, Zula had been flying through the gates, moving with the grace of a seasoned Airbender. She knew she have what it takes now, all that she has left is to Airbend herself…

She came to a stop, out of breath, as she looked back up toward the Spinning Gates in front of her.

"Well done," Sifu Katara told her, "You have become accustomed to the circular movement of Airbending."

Zula nodded.

"I do," she said.

Sifu Katara looked at her, a thoughtful look within her eyes.

"Have you tried bending the other elements before?" she asked her.

Zula looked at her.

"I never tried," she said, "All that I ever focused on was firebending…since it`s my natural element. It`s like…I`ve never felt comfortable with using the other elements."

Sifu Katara nodded at her.

"I guess," she said, "You must take it within your own time…That conclude today`s training young Avatar."

Zula straightened up and looked toward the elder woman that was walking away.

"Sifu Katara," she called.

The elder woman turned around toward her with a curious glance.

"Yes."

Zula approached her.

"I`ve heard around the Temple that you never took on a student before," she said, "I`ve been meaning to ask you, why me?"

At that, a soft smile worked its way upon Katara`s face.

"Come," she said.

Zula followed her and now was walking side by side with the elderly woman.

"You know my name Katara is not an Air Nomads name," she started.

Zula nodded.

"I`d associate it with the Water Tribes," she said.

"Yes," Sifu Katara said, "It was the name of someone from the Water Tribes, wife of Avatar Aang."

Zula stared at the woman seeing that she was looking at something in the distance. Zula followed her gaze which was straight toward Avatar Aang`s Memorial that stood in the bay of Republic City.

"I`ve heard of her," she said, "Well mostly heard read off her name in Avatar`s Aang biography."

Sifu Katara nodded.

"She was my great-grandmother," Sifu Katara told Zula, "My bloodline is a direct descendant of Avatar Aang. This can also explain why Emi is such a strong Airbender to become so close to a Master. I see that she may surpass me in the long future."

Zula looked at her.

"Is that why you didn`t train her yourself?"

Sifu Katara looked at her.

"I felt if I trained her, she wouldn`t reach her full potential," the elder woman said, "Like I will held her back in some way."

"So why me then?"

Katara looked at her giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"You, it makes me feel closer to my own family after all, we are spiritually related," she said, "Maybe training you, I will be closer to my great-grandfather."

Zula nodded at her, as the two stood there looking toward the afternoon sunset.

By nighttime, Zula arrived into the house, finding Zhou there.

"Hey, Zula, great news," he said.

She blinked at him.

"News?"

"Of course," he said, "I`ve got us some tickets for the Pro-Bending match that will take place tonight."

Zula feel her eyes widen in surprise.

"You…You`ve got us tickets?" she said, "How?"

"Well, there is this guy who knew this guy," Zhou told her smirking, "and he got me the tickets, as a personal favor. I helped him around the past few weeks and he got me some tickets. There will be a match going on tonight, if you want to come off course."

Zula looked at the tickets in his hands.

"You bet I will," she said, "I`ve been waiting to watch one of those games since forever."

Zhou gives her a grin.

"Well let`s go," he told her.

He started to walk away, but Zula stopped him.

"But…what will we tell the White Lotus guards?" Zula asked him.

"Hey don't worry," Zhou said, "You`ll be with me remember. I am your guard too you know so you`ll be safe with me."

Zula nodded.

"I guess I can`t argue with that," she said, "C`mon."

* * *

The Pro bending Arena was right across the bay from the Air Temple. At night, it lighten up like a golden beacon in Republic City promising the excitement and swift tempo that only a Pro bending match can bring.

Zula was amazed at it, never once seeing the building look so amazing. She was dressed in a lighter outfit, styled after Fire Nation off course. Beside her Zhou was wearing a simple shirt with pants on, his staff the only thing missing from his get up. Around them, Satomobiles were parked alongside the Arena parking lots as they walked through it.

Cheerful conversations was taking place all around them as the people walked toward the Arena, some of them wearing the supports and colors of the team they had come to support. Zula herself walked alongside them with Zhou beside her, her eyes still taking in the sights.

"This is amazing," she said.

Zhou chuckled.

"Wait till you see the inside," he told her.

They arrived by the booth and Zhou give the tickets which allowed them to enter inside the building and as they walked, Zula noticed that the cheers were getting louder and louder until they were almost defining.

The light that had bathed the corridor they emerged from was the very same one that was lighting up the Arena right in front of them. Zula looked around herself seeing that many people's were already taking seat talking to each other and laughing. She can see the thousands of other peoples on the other side all of them talking loudly as the music played from the unseen speakers.

A large screen was placed above the field, but was now giving in advertisements for some stores in the city. It was also flashing the words WELCOME TO THE PRO BENDING ARENA in large bold letters.

"This is awesome," Zula yelled.

"Knew you would like it," Zhou told her, more like yelled at her over the loud noise.

Then the music started to lower down and then a man`s voice was being heard from the speakers around the Arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, "Welcome to the Finals of the 157th Annual Pro Bending Games Tournament, I am your announcer Takeshi Mui. I must say it is a pleasure for me to commentate on this match that will soon take place."

They were some cheers as the Arena`s light changed color from the white to a green and white color.

"Straight out from the Earth Kingdom," Takeshi continued, "They had showed us the power behind their teamwork and what training can do for you. For the first time in seven years, reaching the finals, The Green Fairies, led by the beautiful and deadly Tamika Fong."

The large screen above the arena showed a picture of a young woman dressed in her Pro bending gear as she was spinning an Earthbending disk with one finger.

"Her skills had been recognized by the Corporation to be the MVP of this year," Takeshi said, "Quite an achievement for this young lady."

The cheers intensified as the screen shifted showing Tamika`s stats.

"Wow," Zhou said, "fifteen matches by knock-out, and only three stalemates matches. She got a good record."

"Fighting side by side with Tamika Fong," Takeshi continued, "The young and talented Firebender, Erza, quite a help she had been leading them into the Finals. The last but not least, Yule of the Water tribes a good player with a strong attacking force."

The screen showed Erza`s picture which she was smirking holding flames in her palm along with her stats and Yule`s picture with water effects around her along with her stats. Down at the Arena, the three players of the Green Fairies were there waving at the crowds who continued to cheers for them. Then the lights changed from the green to a red color.

"A legendary team which managed to win many titles in a row," Takeshi started, "The champions of last year Pro Bending match, welcomes the Dancing Dragon. At the lead the MVP of last year, Zhao, also in the runs for MVP again this year. He has supporters in every corner of the globe it seems."

On the screens the man stood with fire around him marking him as a firebender. His stats were even more impressive than Tamika`s which brought out his level of skill.

"His two companions, Cheng from the Earth Kingdom and Lars from the Water tribe," Takeshi said, as the crowd roared their names.

Now both teams were in the middle of the Arena, taking their stances getting ready to get this show on the road.

"Let`s the first round…_BEGINS_," Takeshi said.

As soon as he spoke out, both teams leap into actions. Zula had never seen such ferocious bending before in her life. She always thought bending was a work of art and graceful but the groups below were going all out against each other.

"A fast start for the Green Fairies as Erza aims for Zhao knowing that he`ll be trouble for them…but Zhao sidestepped it…quick movement from him at such a close range…Nice, he launch one forward but Tamika is there protecting her teammate by blocking the attack. She attacks one of her own…_Ouch_, Lars is hit by that attack but he still in Zone one. Here it comes from Yule noticing that and knocking him back into Zone Two, a _great_ start for the Green Fairies."

The Dancing Dragons were now into their Second Zone and the Green Fairies stepped into the first part of their territories. Then the referee blew on his whistle.

"And our referee get the game going again as the Green Fairies continued their relentless attacks," Takeshi started to comment, "The Dancing Dragon are getting pressured at the moment…It would seems that the Green Fairies had been preparing for this game based on the level of team play they are showing us…_But No_, Cheng and Lars launch a double team against the Green Fairies ace, she tries to hold but…She got knocked back all the way to her Zone Three. _What a powerful combination_."

Tamika stood back up shaking her head a little but she was still in the game as her teammates came to stand by her. One of them, Yule touching her shoulder probably asking her something and Tamika simply nodded, getting herself ready.

From here one out, The Dancing Dragon completely dominated the game. It was like they have gotten a boost of confidence from that knock back from earlier and they had won the game by a knock out hit from their ace, Zhao earning them the championship for another year in a row.

"What a game, what a game," Takeshi said over the mike, "It would seem that the Dancing Dragon will take the Cup this year once more. An awesome performance from a legendary team just what you would expect of them. The Green Fairies, even after such a long journey to the Finals, they didn`t quite get there but they deserve a round of applause for their efforts tonight."

The entire arena was cheering for them and even Zula was among them. She had enjoyed seeing them play and it`s a shame that they didn`t win the game.

"They played well," Zhou said, agreeing with her reasoning as they left the Arena later on, "But the Dancing Dragon were too good. Especially that Cheng guy, he is quite the sneaky one."

The two walked through the street that will lead them toward the ferry ride which will take them back to Airbender Island when a figure stepped from the shadow in front of them. Zula blinked a little wondering who it could be.

"I hope you have enjoyed the game Avatar Zula," the person said, and it was a familiar voice too.

Zula`s eyes widened in shock.

The person had stepped inside the light, which shine upon the mask he wore. Just like the one back at the Fire Nation Palace.

"Because it might have been your last," the masked man said.

**A familiar enemy returns...**

**What could happen next?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. Enemy

**Hey guys, a long overdue update.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

Enemy

Zula stared straight at him, unable to believe who she was looking at. She recognized the voice as the same man who attacked her and Natsuki in the Fire Palace a couple of months ago. But how could he be here? How did he know where she was?

"Who are you?" Zhou asked.

The masked man chuckled.

"I'm an old acquiescence of the Avatar," he said.

"He is part of the Equalist," Zula said, "He was the one was attacked me and Natsuki. But, what I don't understand is how you knew where I was?"

The masked man chuckled.

"I always know where you are Avatar," he said, "After all, where else are you going to learn Airbending, other than the Temple out there in the bay. Even so, hearing a couple of thugs complain about a firebender dressed in Airbending clothes only confirmed my suspicions."

Zula let out a soft gasp, her mind instantly went toward the group that she and Emi had beaten up. Those guys must have talked about it and somehow the Equalist has heard about it. She tightened her fist, looking up toward the masked man.

"I guess you come for me huh," she said.

"Smart girl," the masked man said walking forward.

"Well, you are not getting to her," Zhou said, stepping in between them, "You'll have to get through me first."

"I intend to," the masked man said, charging forward.

Zhou lanced out quick fireballs toward the oncoming enemy who dodged through them, all the while getting closer. Zhou seeing that he wasn't hitting him spun around and launched a large stream of fire toward his face. The masked man however, slid down on the ground, letting the stream of fire past above him.

Then, quick as lightning, he was back on his feet sending one of his hands forward hitting pressure points in Zhou's body causing him to yell out in pain as he fall down on the ground, twitching.

"_Zhou_," Zula yelled.

"Benders are all the same," the masked man said, "Without your bending…you are all weaklings."

He turned toward Zula.

"And you're no different Avatar."

Zula glared at him.

"Why you…," she yelled as she summon her fire in her hand.

She charged toward him as the masked man simply stood there letting her come. Before Zula could get to him however, something was suddenly tied up in her feet sending her flying forward landing on the ground.

_What the…?_

"One thing you should know Avatar," the masked man said, drawing Zula's attention toward him, "Is that I never work alone."

And then the masked man hit her straight in the neck. Black spots started to appear in Zula's eyes as she glanced toward Zhou's twitching form on the ground. That was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness.

* * *

When Zhou came around, it was already morning. The young man blinked wondering where he was when last night suddenly came to mind. He quickly seated up glancing around himself.

"Zula," he yelled.

But he was the only one in the alley. There was no trace of Zula nor of the masked man.

_Damn it, don't tell me she was taken, _he thought.

He stood back up, still feeling the pain in his body from where the masked man had hit him. He can't believe that he was taken down so easily, when he was supposed to be guarding the Avatar.

_I've got to warn the Temple about it, and quick, _he thought, _there is no telling how long she was taken and how far away._

Ignoring the pain, Zhou started to walk forward.

* * *

Sifu Katara was standing at her usual spot waiting for Zula to arrive to train, but she hadn't arrived yet. Today they were going to do a spiritual training but the young woman was late. She hadn't seen the girl ever since they had gone their separate ways yesterday afternoon.

_Where could she be? _She thought.

Footsteps made her shake her head a little as she turned toward them.

"You are very late this morning Zula," she started but her eyes found Emi there, "Emi, what are you doing here?"

"Zula wasn't in her room this morning," Emi told her, "I went to wake her up but it was empty. Her companion, Zhou's room was empty also."

"Both of their room was empty?" Sifu Katara said, "But where could they be?"

Emi shook her head.

"I don't know," she said.

Sifu Katara frowned. The Avatar missing along with her supposed bodyguard. This was getting worried.

"Keep looking around the Island," she said, "If no one had seen them, we'll look for them into the city."

Emi nodded at her before creating an air ball before starting to ride upon it going away. Katara watched her go before walking off to the main room in the Temple.

* * *

Emi had searched most of the Island when she finally caught sight of the Avatar`s companion, Zhou. She then started to walk toward him and it was then she noticed the slight limp in her movement.

"Zhou, what happened?" she asked when she reached him.

"Attacked," Zhou said, "The Equalists have captured Zula."

Emi felt a chill at this.

"How?" she asked.

"They ambushed us after we left the Arena last night," he said, wincing a little, "There is no telling where they had gone with her."

"I better warn Mother about this," Emi told him, "But before that, we have to get you to a Healer…"

"I will be fine Emi," Zhou told her, "I simply got my chi blocked…go warn your mother now."

Emi gave him a nod before starting to run toward where her mother was.

* * *

Zula groaned as she comes back to consciousness. She blinked a little wondering where she was. The room she was in was all metal from what she can see and she can feel it swaying left and right.

_I`m on a boat, _she thought, trying to move her arms but feel something biting into her wrist as she moved. She was tied to a post on the wall, as she glanced around herself seeing a few boxes on the corner, probably in a storage room.

"Finally awake, Avatar Zula," a familiar voice said.

The masked man approached from the shadow he was standing in. Zula wondered how she hadn`t noticed him at first. He was dressed in lighter clothes than she had last seen him, and his hands are still gloved as they always had been. He approached her, until he was standing right in front of her tied form.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Zula asked him, "It`s not like I ever crossed you people before the Palace."

"That is true," the masked man said, "but your past lives have been a thorn of our side ever since our defeat nearly a century ago against Avatar Korra. We`ve been licking our wounds ever since then…but with the people`s hope brought back to them, we couldn`t do a thing and we had to disappear."

He kneeled in front of her.

"You see this mask I wear?" he asked, "It's the face of the man who started this Revolution to bring Equality back to our world. He had failed because he builds it on a lie…but unlike him, I will do what he had failed. I will remove the Avatar from the world….permanently."

Zula feel a chill.

"A…Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

The man chuckled as he stood back up.

"If I kill you, you will simply be reborn in the Air nomads," he said, "and it will be a while before I find you…_again_. No, you will be my prisoner for the rest of your life."

"What?" Zula said, "You can`t do that."

"I can and I will," the man said.

"They are people that are going to look for me," Zula said.

"And where will they look?" the man asked her, "No one knows where you are…and they will never find you. You better start getting comfortable Avatar, for you are never getting out of here."

He turned around and unlocked the door in front of him.

"Take her to the room we have prepared for her," he said.

Two men stepped inside as the Avatar lowered her head, tightening her hands into fists.

* * *

"The Equalist has already made their move," Katara said as she stared at the ground in front of her.

Emi and Zhou had just done telling her what had happened last night when Zula was kidnapped. The old lady couldn`t even believe it herself.

"We have to start looking for her," Zhou said.

The elder woman looked up at him.

"And where do you propose we start?" she asked, "We have no idea where the Equalist could have taken her. We don`t know any of their movements and what are they up too."

Emi frowned to herself before turning around, stepping out of the room drawing both of their attentions.

"Emi, where are you going?" Zhou asked, stepping out behind her.

The Airbender frowned to herself.

"You said that the Equalist was aware of Zula`s presence in the city because someone blabbed about an Firebender that was dressed as a Air Nomads right?"

"Yeah," Zhou said frowning to himself.

"I think I know who the one that talked is," Emi said.

"Y…You do?" Zhou said.

Emi nodded as they arrived in front of her bison and she quickly climbed up.

"And we`re going to pay him a visit," she said, "C`mon."

Zhou nodded and climbed up behind her and Emi took hold of the reign of the bison.

"Ferur _yip-yip_," she said.

The sky bison groaned before taking off from the ground in a gust of air flying toward Republic City. It didn't take long for them to arrive from the speed they were going through the air and it landed on the ground in the middle of an empty street.

Emi flew from her post and softly landed on the ground as Zhou slid from the bison`s side. Emi walked straight into the building. It was basically deserted with a few rusty chairs and beds lying around.

"What is this place?" Zhou asked.

"An old factory that went out of business a few years ago," she said.

Then they can hear voices as a trio stepped from behind one of the door and they suddenly stopped short noticing their presences.

"And a hangout place for my old friends," Emi finished, staring straight at the tall man.

"Emi, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I heard you blabbed about the beating I gave you the other day," Emi said, walking forward, "Who did you talk to Makin?"

Makin looked away.

"I don`t knows what you`re talking about," he said.

Emi tackled him by using a gust of wind from below him sending Makin falling on his butt. She stepped forward; her gray eyes seemingly harden as she stared down at him.

"Don`t lie to me Makin, who did you talk to?" she asked.

"Just tell him Makin," one of the guys that were standing said.

She glanced up at him and looked down at the Earthbender.

"Look, this strange guy approached after you left that day when we fought," he said, "He seemed interested in what I had to say so I told him. I swear that`s all I did Emi."

"Well great Makin," Emi told him, "You just sold out the Avatar to a criminal organization."

Makin stared at her, a look of surprise taking over her face.

"W…Wait…_That chick was the Avatar_?" he repeated.

"Yes and thanks to what you said to that guy," Emi said, stepping back from him, "she had been kidnapped by the Equalists. I`m sure you know who they are."

Makin stood back up.

"Who doesn`t?" he said, "Look Emi…I… I didn`t know."

The girl sighed.

"It`s not like you would know anyway," she said, turning toward him, "What did that guy look like anyway?"

Makin frowned.

"Well it was at Coral`s Den," he said, "He had that long as mustache and was dressed in all black…I think he had a scar on the side of his face…a knife scar probably."

Emi looked at him.

"Take us there," she said, "Maybe we will find him if he is there again."

**A little drama is always good.**

**Hope you have enjoyed. Sorry for the late update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Escape

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic. Enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

Escape

Coral`s Den was a bar, from the look of it. Emi, Zhou along with Makin were standing right in front of its door. They can hear the jazzy tunes playing inside and the sound of laughter and the smell of beer. It was a popular hangout for Republic City probably.

"This is it," Makin told them.

Emi stared at the place in front of them, taking it in. The paint was faded and the wood wall was decaying. It was an old building from the look of it.

"Alright let`s go," she said.

The trio stepped inside.

It was filled with people, man and woman alike all of them either drinking at their tables and talking about whatnots or dancing on the dance floor on the corner of the place. Emi glanced around searching the group of people as she walked, and can even feel some of the people`s gaze upon her.

"A shady place to hang out Makin," Emi said.

The young man gave her a glance.

"It`s not like I ever went inside before," he said, "Most of the guys just hang around at the front."

Emi simply hummed in response.

"I can`t see anyone remotely similar to the description of the guy you told us about," Zhou said as he glanced around himself.

"Why don't we just ask the bartender then?" Makin suggested.

"Good idea," Emi told him.

The trio made their way toward the bar finding the man cleaning the surface of the bar. He had grayish hair and his green eyes looked up at their arrival. He frowned slightly at them.

"I`m not serving any of you drinks," he said, "You`re not of age."

"We`re not here for drinking," Emi said.

"I wouldn`t expect an Airbender stuffing their faces with alcohol since all you people are about spirituality and all that," the bartender said, "So anyway, why are you kids doing here anyway?"

"We`re looking for a man," Zhou started, "A man with a knife scar on his face and had a long mustache."

The bartender seemingly looked surprised at them, then he glanced around to check if there were people listening he spoke.

"You wouldn`t want to have business with that man kid," he said softly, "He is bad news…probably one of those Equalist favoritism."

Emi was instantly interested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it`s mostly rumors that you hear around here," the bartender told her, "Kind of hard not to since it`s a bar and all…but anyway, this man, Lightning Shin is not one to trifled with. The rumors has it that he is part of the Equalist…but it`s crazy since it`s been years since anyone talked about them."

"Can you tell us where to find him?" Zhou asked.

The bartender sighed.

"Look, I`m telling you kid to not look for him," he said, "Trouble and problems is the only thing you`ll find."

"It`s important," Emi said, "He might known what happened to a friend of mine."

"See what I told you?" the bartender said, "Problems only follow that man around like a plague. Your friend might be dead or worst already if they are involved with such a crowd."

Emi sighed turning around toward the other two.

"We`re not getting anywhere with this," she told them.

"At least we got a name," Makin said.

"It`s more like a pseudonym," Zhou said, "It can`t be his real name…"

He trailed off, his attention seemed to be caught by something.

"What is it?" Emi asked.

"I…I think I just saw him," Zhou said.

"You did?" Emi repeated.

"C`mon," Zhou said.

The trio suddenly ran outside into the streets and started glancing around at the people that were walking past them. Emi turned toward Zhou who was looking up and down the sidewalk.

"W…Where is he?" she asked him.

"Damn, where did he go?" Zhou said.

"There," Makin yelled pointing behind them.

Soon enough, they noticed a man running away and the trio took off after him.

"He is too far away," Zhou said, "We`ll never be able to catch up to him."

Emi smirked.

"I can," she said.

She suddenly created a ball of air by spinning her hand into circle before quickly riding on top of it, zooming past incoming peoples that were jumping out of her way. This was their chance to get an idea of where Zula was taken.

She can`t let him escape.

Increasing her speed, she quickly closed the distance between them just as the suspect turned a corner inside an alley. Emi followed after him and turned too…

Only for a lightning blast to miss her face by inches.

The sudden attack caused her to lose balance upon the ball of air she was riding on before and rolling upon the ground. Groaning a little, she looked up toward her attacker, finding the man she had been chasing standing right there a little way away from her.

He was wearing a glove which was sparking with lightning as he stared at her. His eyes watched her, the golden glare burning into her gray eyes.

"End of the line girly," Lightning Shin said as he raised his hand toward her.

The lightning shoot out from the glove and Emi, launched herself from the ground using Airbending as she spun in the air, letting the lightning blast past bellow her. Then she landed upon her feet, taking her stance.

"Not yet," she said.

Lightning Shin frowns at her.

"So why are you looking for me exactly?"

"Where have you Equalist taken my friend?" Emi asked.

"Your friend?" he repeated seemingly thinking about it, "Well I don't remember."

Emi glared at him.

"You will after I am done with you," she said before charging forward.

"Unusual," Lightning Shin said, "I heard Airbenders usually avoid getting into fights."

"Unless you piss one off," Emi yelled, sending two strong blast of air funneling toward him.

Lightning Shin covered his face as the sudden wind blew through him actually pushing him back a couple of feet but he stayed standing. Then he attacked sending out his lightning blast toward her and Emi spun upon her feet, dodging the attack that came for her.

As she spun, she raised one of her legs and kicked sideway just as a blast of air pushed her enemy to the side smacking him against the wall causing him to yell out in pain before he slid down on the ground in a seating position.

"That actually…hurts," Lightning Shin said.

"_Now where have you taken my friend_?" Emi yelled at him.

Lightning Shin smirked.

"I`m not talking," he told her.

Emi suddenly bended the air above his head slashing into the wall, leaving a claw mark there cutting off some of his hair. The grin disappeared from Lightning Shin`s face.

"The next one might be even lower," she said, her eyes narrowing darkly at him as she gathered wind around her hand, "Now tell me where is she?"

The man stared at her, as if contemplating her.

"Will you really kill to save her?" he asked.

"She is the Avatar," Emi said, "I will do _anything_ to keep her safe from the likes of you."

Lightning Shin started to laugh.

"Well, well, look like someone got a little crush on the Avatar," he said.

Emi suddenly raised her hand as another slash appeared but now, right beside the man`s face cutting his laughter off.

"Tell me where she is?"

"Not in this city anymore that`s for sure," Lightning Shin admitted.

That put Emi off for a few seconds.

"What do you mean not in this city?"

"You really think if we had the Avatar in our custody, we`ll stay in the same place," Lightning Shin smirked, "She is probably a long way from here right now…probably shipped her off since last night."

"Where to?"

Lightning Shin shrugged.

"Didn`t care to ask the big guy," he said, "After all, as long as the Avatar is out of the world`s grasp, it`s better for Equalist to rise up again."

"Emi?" a voice called.

She glanced toward the voice finding Zhou and Makin running toward her.

"Guys," she said.

That was the last thing she said before a lightning shock ran through her body causing her to scream out and hearing the two yell her name. Then everything turned dark.

* * *

Zhou was shocked seeing the Airbender girl fall down on the ground, knocked out. Lightning Shin smirked at them.

"Turning away from your opponent," he said, "Rookie mistake."

"_Why you_?" Makin yelled as he pulled out a rock from the street as he ran.

Then he spun around sending the small rock flying toward him and Lightning Shin simply dodged it. Then he launched a lighting attack toward Makin in retaliation. Then Zhou stepped in the way taking hold of the lightning attack with one of his hand, cursing it through his body.

Then he glared up at the man across him.

"Get a taste of your own medicine," he said before launching it back to him.

The lightning hit it`s mark as Lightning Shin yelled out in pain from the attack before he was knocked down, unconscious.

"You redirected the lightning?" Makin said shocked.

"Something I`ve learned back in the Fire Nation," Zhou told him.

Then the two reached Emi`s unconscious form.

"She is okay right?" Makin asked worried.

"She`ll be fine," Zhou told her, "She is just lucky that it wasn`t Chi generated lightning…that would have hurt a hell of a lot more."

Makin gave him a glance, before picking Emi up from the ground.

"C`mon, let`s get out of here," he said.

Zhou nodded and the two left the place, leaving the unconscious Lightning Shin on the ground. They`ll get the Metal bending police on him soon anyway.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Zula glanced around at the room she was in. It was a cell basically but with lightning running through the bars so that she doesn`t escape. She was seating in a lotus position since she was bored out of her mind, she decided to meditate. It was a good way to pass the time.

Both of her hands were tied by a rope as she seated there, both of her eyes closed. She was listening to the noise that she ship she was in made. She could hear the occasional footsteps from above her and the creaking of the metal of the ship as it hits the waves of the sea probably when it hits a big wave…

They were out on open sea probably…she didn't know how far away from Republic City she was in but she knew she have to go back.

_But how?_

_Flashback_

_Sifu Katara looked at her, a thoughtful look within her eyes._

"_Have you tried bending the other elements before?" she asked her._

_Zula looked at her._

"_I never tried," she said, "All that I ever focused on was firebending…since it`s my natural element. It`s like…I`ve never felt comfortable with using the other elements."_

_End of flashback_

She opened her eyes.

Airbending.

She can try Airbending her way out of here but…there is only so much that Airbending can do. Considering that she had never Airbend before…well, except for that time she was in the Avatar State, so she had a feeling as to how Airbending should feel like…

_But when will I do it?_ She thought, _When…_

As if the universe was answering her prayers, she heard something unlocking and then footsteps on the stairs that were leading toward where she was. Then a person stood there, dressed in a red outfit, one of the guards that brought her here.

"Feeding time," he said, as he holds up a plate.

He pressed a button from the wall and the electricity that was running through the cell bars was cut off and the man unlocked it. Zula feel her legs tensing slightly, as the door opened and the man stood in the doorway…

And it was then she struck out.

She charged straight toward him and jumped up, taking her legs around his throat before spinning her body around, taking him down. The plate falls on the metal ground with a clatter, ringing across the room but with the noise of the sea, no one heard it. She then slammed her elbow against the man`s face a couple of time, drawing blood before he wasn`t moving anymore, knocked out by the hits Zula was giving him.

The she stood up, using her firebending to burn the ropes that were holding her hands together before stepping out of the room, closing it behind her and locking it, melting the key into the opening. Then she pressed the button she had seen the man press and the electricity were back on. Smirking, Zula made her way back up the stairs, moving softly and quickly careful not to make any sound.

She opened the door, peeking around noticing that the way was clear. She stepped out of it, closing the door behind her. She glanced around herself, wondering where she could go next, and she tough back unto the way they had led her down here so she decided to retrace the steps they had taken…she was sure she had seen a window around there somewhere.

She made her way back, as stealthily as she could, going back the way not meeting anyone there. She was getting curious as to why when a noise of footsteps started to come…from behind her…

Zula glanced back and knew it was coming from the corridor she had just left. She panicky glanced around herself searching for a way to hide and threw open the door that was on the left before entering inside, closing it softly.

She let out the breath she was holding before turning around looking at the room she had stepped in.

Then she froze.

The back of a man was staring at her, looking out toward the window which bathed the room in a red glow. Then the man turned around, showing the mask she had become so familiar with.

"Going somewhere Avatar?" he asked.

For the first time in her life, Zula let out a single foul word from her lips.

"_Fuck_."

**Fuck indeed...Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Read and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	18. A Benders Will

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eighteen

A Bender`s Will

Zula could feel the gaze of the masked man upon her as he stared at her. He stood there, his entire form relaxed as he watched her, but the Avatar knew that he could cross toward her in less than a split second.

Both of his hands were behind his back as he started to speak.

"I should have known that it won`t be long before you try to escape," he said.

Zula tensed as the man took a step forward.

"The previous Avatars were as hard to detain as you are," he continued taking another step forward, like a pantherlion stalking her pray, "Since they are you in a way…I guess it was foolish of me to think that it would have hold you."

He took another step as he was now halfway across the room.

"It would be too much to ask you to turn back to your cell now would it?" he asked.

"You should know that I won`t go down without a fight," Zula said taking a step backward.

He inclined his head to the side.

"You know, I was hoping you would say that."

Then he struck forward, with an agility that would make most benders envious. Zula barely had time to block the attack but, her legs worked on automatic, instantly adapting the circle walking of the Airbender, letting him fly by her.

She then reached to the side as the masked man turned toward her. Zula let fly a stream of fire but the masked man expectedly avoided the attack by spinning his body around the fire and charged toward her, launching a punch forward.

She blocked it and then the two were simply exchanging blow with flash of fires following Zula`s movements as the masked man simply avoided the attacks. He was extremely skilled in fighting benders from the look of it. Zula deduced right there and now that the man must be a close fighter specialist or some kind.

Then the masked man dodged her latest attack before taking a step back.

"You move fairly well compared to last time we have met," he said.

"I`ll take that as a compliment," Zula said to him.

The masked man then put his hand into knuckles and Zula knew that he will be going for her pressure point. She already knew that the man moved faster than her. She had seeing that happen, and knew also that he could counter her firebending since he was fighting with her earlier matching her speed.

The only thing she could do now, is to use another type of bending against him and the only other bending she well was trained in was Airbending. She hadn`t tried to do Airbending before except that time in the Avatar State.

She could tried to do it again, but she will be taking a serious gamble now since she didn`t know if it will work or not.

_It`s just as Master Katara told me, _she thought.

_Flashback_

"_Not comfortable eh?" Sifu Katara said, chuckling._

_Zula gave the woman a glance as she stood in front of the Spinning Gates. She approached the woman took a seat beside the Airbending Master. She stayed in thought for a while before she spoke._

"_Sifu Katara," she asked, "How does one bended the other elements?"_

_The elderly woman gave her a raised eyebrow glance._

"_Why are you asking me?" she said, "You`re the Avatar here. That`s the only person in the world that could probably gave you an answer you can follow."_

_Zula glanced down._

"_But Zula, why are you asking me?"_

"_I don`t understand it," she said, "There was a time I couldn`t firebend for my life. Before I knew I was the Avatar, Firebending seemed to be something out a dream for me. It seems like it was something that only my brother and father could do, but as soon as I knew I was the Avatar, it changed for me….I was able to firebend like I somehow knew how to do it all along."_

_She glanced up toward the Airbender Master, who had a soft smile upon her face._

"_But why was I able to Firebend?"_

"_Because you never truly have the will within yourself to do so," Sifu Katara told her._

_Zula was confused._

"_The will?"_

"_Our elements manifest themselves through our wills," Sifu Katara told her, "They became our beacons and our drive to be better than we were before. You Zula, see Firebending as a dream before but it was always lying right beneath the surface waiting for that little push that will bring it to life. The only thing that was stopping you to become a Firebender was yourself."_

_The young girl seemed confused._

"_I don`t understand," she said._

"_You may have practiced the techniques of a Firebender and becoming an excellent fighter," Sifu Katara said, "But that will to Firebend was never there before. You never truly believed that you yourself could become a Firebender like your brother and father. Because of your lack of will within yourself, your fire never manifested itself."_

_Zula was still feeling confused._

"_I still don't understand," she said._

_Sifu Katara let out a hearty laugh._

"_Maybe you can`t understand it yet," she said, "But when you figure it out, as the Avatar, no elements will have that uncomfortable feeling for you. Just as you somehow knew how to firebend all along, you`ll also feel as you as you have bended all of them before."_

_The Airbender stood up._

"_Well, let`s stop here for today," she said, "I can see that you are getting tired. You already master the movements of the Airbender, all that's left now, is to become one."_

_Zula knew what the woman was saying before standing up also and giving her a bow._

"_I will," she said._

"_I know," Sifu Katara said before walking away._

_End of flashback_

_All I have to do, is to have to will to bring it out of me, _Zula finished.

The masked man charged forward crossing the empty space that was in between them. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. He extended his fist toward Zula`s unprotected side, just as Zula launched a fist forward, so that she can use her Airbending to blow him backward…

Just as the masked man was about to touch her, a strong blast of air threw him backward, smashing against the wall at the end of the room. Zula stood there, staring at the man in shock, wondering for a few seconds what just happened…

The masked man stood up, looking at her.

"Airbending?" he whispered, but the word was loud in the stunning silence.

The young Avatar was able to hear it and she stared at her extended fist. S…She had just Airbend…She had just used _Airbending_?

_I…I actually did it, _she thought, _I…I actually Airbend, and without the Avatar`s State this time…_

She stared back toward the masked man who was still on his knees as he himself stared at her.

"Playtime is over Avatar," he said, before smashing a button that was on the wall beside him.

As soon as he did so, an alarm started to blare around them and Zula turned around stepping out of the room and into the empty hallway. She started run toward the nearest staircase hearing the sound of boots moving and people shouting around them.

"The alarm,"

"Something is wrong,"

She charged up the stairs coming face to face with one of the Equalist who was equally surprised to see her here.

"Oh _the Avatar_…," he started to yell.

Zula slammed a punch straight into his face and tossing him down the stairs before continuing running upward and arriving at the top of the deck. She glanced in front of her noticing that night had already fallen down as everything was quickly turning dark.

Lanterns were lights outside and everyone on the deck quickly focused on her that just appeared there. Then everything started happening.

"The Avatar had escaped," a voice yelled.

"Capture her," another yelled.

_Not this time, _Zula thought.

She spun upon herself as she bended an arc of air, blowing everything that was coming close to her backward and falling unto the ground. She gave a glance around herself before taking a dash forward dodging people until she came to a stop.

All around the ship as far as the eye could see, was Open Ocean. There was no land in sight, nothing just an endless blackness around her causing her to stop. They had taken her far out of the city already, and who know how long she had been absent.

At the sound of footstep she glanced back toward the group of Equalist and the masked man was in the lead. He slowed down as Zula took her stance again.

"You can`t escape from us Avatar Zula," he said, "There is nothing but vast ocean around us. There is no escape from us this time."

Zula frowned to herself.

"Give yourself up," he said, "You have nowhere left to run."

Zula stared at him straight in the eyes. Then she struck forward sending a large gust of air toward them causing most of the group to be blown back or to cover their eyes at the strong wind. Then, she turned around and ran toward the front of the ship and using Airbending to propel herself into the air, she flew up into a beautiful long arc in the air as she heard the wind rushing into her hair before falling back down and into the sea water.

At first she couldn`t see nothing except the bubble around her as she stayed suspended in the water before she swan back up toward the surface.

* * *

From above the ship, the masked man chuckled.

"Foolish girl," he said, "Get to the side boats and take her back. We won`t have her escape from us, because if she does, the world will be aware of us once more."

The men around him obeyed his command as they quickly set up to work on the boat and lowering them into the ocean.

* * *

Zula glanced around herself as she heard the motors running. She glanced back toward the noises and found the speed boats that were zooming across the sea aiming straight toward her and she started to swim away from them and before she sunk down under again, as she saw the boats going on above her, searching for her.

She stayed under, watching holding her breath and can feel that she will need air soon as she waited under the waves for the next boat that will come before she zoomed out of the water using her Airbending to send her propelling out of the water.

She did a flip as she was in the air before nailing a perfect landing on the front of the nearest boat. The boat had only two people in it and the one that was closer to her, launched forward at her coming with a punch but Zula simply blocked the attack before flipping him overboard hearing him fall with a splash.

Then she jumped forward landing inside the boat before launching an air blast at the man that was controlling it. The blast flipped the man over and was sending falling back into the water.

"_She is over there_," a voice yelled.

Zula turned toward the voice, finding the other boats zooming toward her. She then started to spin her wrist together as she started to create large funneling wind with her hand. The wind wiping against her clothes as she spun her hand around, spinning the already twisting wind she had like a rope of some kind before aiming it straight toward where the incoming speed boats were.

The effect was instantaneous.

The wind affected the waves the boats were riding on, causing them to shoot up toward the air and spinning, throwing all of their passengers overboard. Zula was breathing heavily as she took hold of the wheels of the speed boat before pressing one of the pedals.

The boat zoomed forward almost throwing her off but she hold on as she flashed past the ship and going to opposite direction that the ship was going, wanting to put as much distance between them as she could.

* * *

"Should we go after her?" an Equalist asked.

"It would be much harder to find her in the dark," the masked man said as she stared at the direction, "Even so, she won`t make it far after all, soon the boat will run out of gas. Take the men out of the water first."

"Yes sir."

The Equalist nodded before running away from him, to help the others that had fallen into the sea water. The masked man however stood there, with both of his hands behind his back. His eyes narrowed slightly from beneath the mask.

"You are far more than I anticipated," he murmured, "But it won`t matter how far you run Avatar, I will never be too far away. You`ll figure it out soon, that you will have no choice but to do something an Avatar will have to do, something that a lot of Avatars had faced before in the past."

He let out a dark chuckle.

"And when you come to a decision Zula," he said, "I will be there to see it."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Air Temple Island**

Emi blinked as she came to. The young Airbender blinked to herself, wondering where she was for a few seconds before everything that happened quickly came back to her. She quickly stood up from where she lied down…but the room suddenly started to sway.

"Emi," her father, Seraph said as he approached her, "Thank goodness you`re alright."

"Dad?" she said.

"How do you feel?" Seraph asked her.

"I…I feel fine," she said, "But Dad, there is something I have to talk to you about, it`s about Zula. She had been kidnapped by the Equalist…"

"I am well aware of the situation Emi," Seraph told her, "Zhou and Makin had been kind enough to tell me what had happened."

"What is being done?" Emi asked, "We have to find her before…"

Seraph but a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Emi," he said, "Republic City had already sent search parties out of the city to find her. You will have to thank your Mother for that. As soon as she had learned the news she had convinced the Council into helping. If she is out there, we will find her."

The young girl frown a little as she seated there.

"Then I want to help in the search," she said.

"It`s already late into the night Emi," Seraph said, "Let the professionals do their jobs okay. You just need to rest."

"B…But I…,"

"Emi, please have my trust," he said, "and believe what I told you. We will find her if she is out there."

The young girl nodded as she lowered her head down. Seraph gave her a smile.

"Now, I best get to bed," he said, "You stay in bed and rest okay."

The girl nodded at him and the man stepped out of the room, leaving her alone. Emi stayed seated there, before glancing out toward the window which gave out toward Republic City in the distance, which was shining with the lights bathing the darkness around it in a golden glow.

_Zula, please be safe, _she thought.

**And so ends this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Now let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	19. Surprised reunion

**Hey guys, long time since my last update wasn`t it?**

**Read and enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen

Surprised Reunion

**The next day…**

A large ship was moving through the water, bearing the banner of the Fire Nation. There were a few men upon the main deck, talking to themselves about the weather and the condition of the sea about their journey.

"Look like it's going to be another peaceful day at sea," one of the man said as he glanced at the open ocean.

"Another night before we arrive to Republic City," the other one said, "I best go warn the Princess about it."

"Yeah," the man with the binocular said, chuckling, "You've seen her when she had gotten on right? Quite a pretty face."

"She is half your age," the other guy said, giving him a punch on the shoulder, "And she is our Princess…you shouldn't say such things about her."

"Sheesh, stop being a stick in the mud too much," he sighed, "I was only kidding. Heck, I don't want the Fire Lord to have my ass for defiling his only daughter."

"Yeah, you'll be a barbecue sailor, when he is done with you." the other guy said.

The man started to look through his binoculars, looking out to sea.

"You know, it's quite empty out there," he said, "I would have expected us to run into at least some boats…or a ship or something."

Then the door leading to the lower deck opened and a young woman stepped out, dressed in royal clothes along with a smaller boy who was dancing and jumping, holding the young woman's hand. She had a smile on her face that embellished her face as her silvery blue eyes glinted with amusement at whatever the smaller boy was saying.

"Here she is now," the man with the binocular said, standing in attention.

The Princess of the Fire Nation, Natsuki arrived beside where the duo was standing and glanced at them.

"I hope everything is alright here?" she asked them.

"It's another calm day Princess," the man said bowing in respect, "The seas favor us for the rest of the voyage."

"We should be in Republic City by tomorrow morning, if it's stay as calm as it had been since we left the Fire Nation." the other one told her.

Natsuki gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"Are you guys pirates?" the small boy said.

The duo turned their attention toward the small boy.

"What make you ask that?" the one with the binocular asked.

"I thought pirates know the seas better than ordinary sailor?"

The man laughed.

"Not all pirates do young Prince," he said, "My family had been sailors ever since my great-great-grandfather. Being on the sea is part of who I am…You wouldn't find anyone better than me out there."

"Yeah, me," the other guy said.

"As if," the binocular man said.

Natsuki smiled noticing little Zuko laughing at the man's antics.

"Princess Natsuki," the man said, "I am sure that the journey by Balloon could have been much shorter…with all things considered."

"True that may be," Natsuki answered him, "But the repairs that were being done to it could have delayed this voyage for another two weeks. My Father wished me to finish the deal with Republic City as soon as possible for him. I could not delay the importance of what it will mean for the Fire Nation."

"I see," the man said, "Well, we will get you safe and sound to the City."

"I do not doubt your abilities," Natsuki told him.

"Hey, can I see through that?" Little Prince Zuko asked, pointing at the binoculars, "Can I…Can I please?"

"Well since you said please," the man said, "Handle them with care young Prince."

The boy took the instrument with glee written all over his face before dashing to the other side of the ship.

"I'll make sure he doesn't break it," Natsuki said to the man.

"If he does, I'll just use the spare in the captain's room."

Natsuki followed where her little brother had gone, and found him leaning on the railing, looking out to sea with it.

"Be careful with that Zuko," she told him.

The small boy gives her a glance.

"I won't break it you know," he said.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really," she said.

"Yeah, because it's cool," Zuko said giving her a wide grin.

Natsuki ruffled his head a little.

"Okay," she said.

The small boy started to look through the binoculars, and searching through the sea and Natsuki simply glanced out toward the direction the ship was going. She couldn't see nothing but sea, and can't help but imagine Republic City appearing in the distance.

But also, she can't help but think about Zula.

She had received the letter the girl had sent to her and she couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of surprising the young Avatar during her stay in Republic City. It had been nearly a month and two weeks since they last met back at the Ball.

_I wonder how her training is going, _she thought, _has she mastered Airbending yet?_

The Princess let out a soft sigh before feeling someone pulling on her sleeve.

"What is it Zuko?" she asked.

"There is something out there," he said.

She glanced down at her little brother, confused.

"What?"

"Look," Zuko said, handing her the binocular and pointing, "It's in that direction."

Natsuki took the binocular and looked through them aiming them in the direction he was pointing at. She couldn't see anything in the waters at first but something glinted in the afternoon sunset causing her to focus upon it.

Sure enough, it was a small boat was simply floating in the sea. It was not moving in any direction except getting swayed by the waves.

"Something drew your attention Princess?"

She removed the binoculars and glanced at the voice. It was one of the sailors she had spoken to earlier.

"Yes, there is a small boat out there," she said, "It seems to be just floating on the water."

"How odd," the man said, "Can I see?"

She gave it to him and the man looked through it and then said.

"You're right; there is a boat out there. What is a boat like that doing so far out to sea…and there aren't any other ships around…strange…what the…There is a girl in there."

Natsuki stared out toward where she knew the small boat was, but it was too small to be able to see anything.

"Can you go help her?" she asked.

"We will Princess," the man said before turning back at the other people, "_We have a man overboard here"_

Soon enough, the entire group were moving about, and quickly working to move the ship in the direction they had seen the small boat was. As the ship grew closer, Natsuki leaned forward to see who was inside the boat.

She caught sight of someone lying on their face inside the small boat, dressed in Airbending clothes which were a little dirty. One of the men got off their ship and then using a rope lowered himself to where the girl was and inside the small boat.

"Dehydrated," he said, after examining the girl, "Didn't have clean water to drink I presume, with that hot sun out the entire day…"

He took the girl's arm over his shoulder before taking her up on his shoulder. The girl looked to be around Natsuki's age and the man climbed the rope again and back aboard. Then he put the girl down on the deck.

Then the girl's face was revealed to everyone and Natsuki feel a gasp escape her, mouth dropping in shock.

"_Zula_?" she said.

She quickly kneeled by the girl's side.

"You know her Princess?"

She looked at the man.

"Of course I know her," she answered him; "She is the Avatar."

The man's eyes widened considerably.

"T…The Avatar?"

But Natsuki's attention however returned toward Zula's face, not listening to the conversation going around her by her revelation, doing a quick examination. The girl looked relatively the same since they have last met; the only difference was that her hair seemed longer than it was back then.

"Take her to my chambers," she told the man, "And someone call the ship doctor."

"Yes Princess," the man said carrying the girl in his arms.

Natsuki can feel worry cursing through her. What was Zula doing out there all alone when she was supposed to be training? What had happened?

A small hand took hold of hers, drawing her attention down to Zuko's face. The girl stared at the younger boy in front of her before taking him into a small hug. If it wasn't for Zuko, they would have passed right by Zula and not even notice her in that small boat.

"Thank you Zuko," she said.

"But…I didn't do anything," the small boy said.

Natsuki removed herself from the hug.

"You did do something," she said, "You saved the life of someone really dear to me."

"Okay," Zuko said, smiling.

"C'mon," Natsuki told him.

The duo quickly went down below deck.

* * *

When Zula became aware of her surroundings, she was lying on something really soft. She can smell the fragrance coming from the pillow underneath her head and she can admit it had an amazingly sweet smell.

_Am I dreaming?_

She then groaned softly, before slowly opening her eyes. A metal ceiling was staring back at her and put a hand upon her forehead. It was then she realized that her hand was bandaged. She looked at it before glancing to the side.

A small boy was seating there, looking back at her. His gold eyes stared at her and Zula blinked wondering who he was. He was wearing traditional Fire Nation clothes, more likely a noble.

"Hi," he said, giving her a smile.

Zula seated up, letting the covers that were covering her fall to her waist. She then realized that she wasn't wearing the Airbending clothes, but a bathrobe that had thin gold design upon it.

It looked expensive.

"It's my sister's," the small boy told her, "The clothes you were wearing are getting washed since they were dirty."

"Did your sister…dress me?"

The little boy shook her head.

"Our doctor did," he said, energetically, "After she was done examining your wounded wrists for infection. She said that it's best for you to wake up with fresh clothes, rather than the dirty ones. But is it true you are the Avatar?"

Zula glanced back at the small boy again.

"Yes,"

The boy grinned again.

"That's so cool," he said, looking at her in amazement, "I didn't believe her at first when my sister told me who you were…Oh, I almost forgot, I am supposed to tell her when you are awake since she had been worried about you. I'll go tell her, just don't go anywhere okay Zula?"

"Yeah, sure," Zula answered him staring at her bandaged wrists, hearing the small footsteps leaving the room.

Then she suddenly looked up toward the door, a sudden thought in her head.

_How did he know my name? _

Zula stepped out of bed, finding some slippers by the bed. She wore them on and glanced around the room she was in. It was well decorated with few paintings, and a banner of the Fire Nation hanging on the wall, along with a smaller bed on the corner. She wasn't in the hands of the Equalist anymore.

She coughed and then realized that her throat was dry and she glanced toward the bedside, which had a cup and pot beside it. Zula made for it and discover that it was filled with water. She didn't waste any time draining the cup and quickly refilling it, and draining it again.

Then the door opened again, and the small boy's voice spoke, "She woke up a few minutes ago…"

"I certainly hope you haven't being staring Zuko," a familiar voice answered.

Zula turned around, not daring to believe it, but her eyes didn't deceive her. The small boy was back but the girl…his sister, turned out to be no one than Natsuki, Princess of the Fire Nation. Zula feel her mouth drop as she stared at the girl across her.

"Natsuki?" she whispered.

Natsuki looked up at her, and gave her a brilliant smile.

"Zula, I'm glad you're awake," she said, quickly crossing the room and taking the still shocked Zula in a hug.

The amazing fragrance that was on the pillow she had being laying on quickly invaded her nose. That only caused the girl's eyes to widen considerably. Now the room's elegance made senses along with the expensive looking paintings. It was the Princess's room…

She had been sleeping in Natsuki's room.

The girl in question stepped out of the hug looking at her with a smile.

"H…How are you here?" Zula asked her.

"Well I was on my way to surprise you after I handled business back in Republic City," Natsuki told her, her silvery blue eyes twinkling, "After not seeing you for a month; I wanted to see how you were doing. This is not how I pictured our second meeting to go."

"Me neither," Zula answered her giving her a soft smile, which Natsuki returned, "B…But how did you found me?"

Natsuki glanced at Zuko.

"You can thank him," she said, "It was either by sheer _luck_ or _coincidence_ that we found you. We could have passed right by where you were without even noticing…"

The girl shook her head.

"I don't like to think that could have happened," Natsuki said softly.

She then looked up at the Avatar.

"H…How did you get out at sea in the first place?"

Before Zula could answer her, someone knocked on the door, drawing the duo's attention as Zuko seated upon the bed. Then the door opened again and a man entered inside the room along with a tray of food.

"Princess, here is the meal you've requested," he said.

"Thank you Zivun," Natsuki told him.

The man gave her a bow.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

Zula suddenly was hit with an idea.

"Is there a way I could contact Airbender Island?" she asked, "They might still be worried about me since I've been gone a while."

"I can prepare one of the messenger birds for you, Avatar Zula," Zivun told her, "I shall get to it immediately."

"Thank you," Zula said.

The man bowed to her again before walking out of the room closing the door behind him with a soft snap. Natsuki started to put the food upon the table before giving her a glance.

"C'mon, you must be hungry," she said, "you too Zuko."

The small boy quickly took a seat and said, "Yay, food."

Zula chuckled at the kid`s innocence as she put food on her plates and the trio seated together.

"I never knew you had a brother," she said.

"I assumed you knew," Natsuki told her, "He was supposed to be at the Ball…but he fell asleep early."

"They're boring," Zuko said, pouting, "They have a number of old people there talking about country politics."

Natsuki gave him an easy smile.

"I can admit that they are indeed boring," she said, "but it is our duty as Crowned Prince and Princess to suffer through the boring parts, so that in the future, we might rule Fire Nation after Father."

Zuko pouted still but he agreed with his sister. The rest of the afternoon went well as the trio laughed around the table as they shared jokes and stories.

**Natsuki reappears in the story...and this time first appearance of her little brother.**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	20. A night with the Princess

**Yeah, an extremely long chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty

A night with the Princess

Since dinner was finished, Zula and Natsuki along with Zuko stepped out from the bellow deck. There were few peoples working around and some of them turned around toward the trio and stopped in whatever work they were doing.

Zula blinked a little noticing that they were giving a bow.

"What`s going on?" she asked, glancing at the Princess beside her.

Natsuki gave her a sideway glance.

"They are paying respect," she said.

When they straightened up, one of the men spoke out.

"It`s an honor to be in your presence Avatar," he said.

Zula gave an embarrassed smile before she gave a traditional Fire Nation salute.

"Thank you for having me," she said.

Some of the men went back to their works but few of them glanced toward where Zula was standing in. The girl then turned her attention toward the open sea around them.

"Natsuki," she said, "How far are we from Republic City?"

The Princess came to stand beside her.

"We will get there tomorrow morning," she told her, "At least according to one of our sailors."

Zula looked down.

_Have I really being gone that long? _She thought.

Natsuki put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she said, "We`ll get you back with the Airbenders."

"I didn`t think I was gone that long," Zula said.

The other girl fell silent as the duo continued to watch the sea. Zula couldn`t help but think back toward those Equalist people and that masked man. What exactly did they want with her other than remove her from the equations…

What exactly did they get from killing the Avatar?

"Natsuki, what do you know about the Equalist?"

She heard a soft sigh.

"Not much really. Apart from what history said about them," Natsuki answered her, "They must be the reason you were out there then."

Zula didn`t bother to contradict her, after all, the girl had it spot on.

"I just wish I knew what they are after," she said, "I mean…they have to have a reason to attack the Avatar right?"

"Maybe that`s because of that they attacked you," Natsuki told her, "Because you are the Avatar."

Zula gave her a glance.

"I mean, in Avatar Korra`s biography, it was around then that the Equalist were first rising to power and even overthrowing Republic City," Natsuki said, "But after that…their leader had been defeated and ever since then, they have been no word of then that gave trace of their existence."

"They killed Avatar Bhu," Zula said.

Natsuki gave her a shocked glance.

"_What_?"

"I`ve just remembered it," the young Avatar said, "Back at the Temple in the Fire Nation, I crossed into the Spirit World when I was meditating and he warned me of them…thought he never told me what they were called."

"That was sixteen years ago right?" Natsuki said.

Zula nodded.

"Bhu was a strong Avatar," the Princess said, "Even thought he preferred to talk rather than fight, he is considered to be a powerful Avatar in his prime, for him to be defeated by those people…"

"I guess things are about to get a whole lot more dangerous," Zula told her.

Natsuki glanced at her and Zula was sure she saw something in those silvery blue eyes that she couldn't identify but it was gone as quickly as it had come. The girl took hold of her hands.

"Listen to me Zula," she said, "You will have to be extremely careful from now on. Those peoples managed to kidnap you and even took you out of Republic City. I don't know how you managed to escape from their grasp, but I fear they won`t stop trying until you are captured or dead."

"Natsuki…,"

"Listen to me, hearing this I can`t help but worry about you," the Princess told her, "I care about you..your safety Zula, and you are a dear friend to me."

Zula put a hand on her shoulder.

"Natsuki," she said, "I know that as well as you do, but I can tell you that I am not going to die. Not for a long while. The only way I am going to die, is either I got a deadly sickness or of old age. Other than that, nothing will kill me."

Natsuki stared at her, her eyes searching Zula`s face for any sign of something before she reluctantly nodded.

"I`ll trust you," she said.

Then she glanced over Zula`s shoulder causing the girl to turn around finding Zivun there. The man gave a short bow.

"The messenger bird is ready," he said, "If you wish to write your letter now…"

Zula gave him a nod.

"I will," she said, "I`ll see you later Natsuki."

The Princess gave a smile.

"I`ll go see what Zuko is doing," she said, before walking off.

Zula watched her go toward where little Zuko was before she turned her eyes toward Zivun.

"Alright, lead me there," she said.

Zivun gave her a bow and then she followed the man back toward an open space where a red bird seated. It looked a lot like Maxus, her own messenger bird but it was a smaller. A pen and paper was already prepared so she simply took a seat before gathering her thoughts.

Then Zula started writing.

_Sifu Katara,_

_It`s me, Zula. I am sorry for all the worry I caused you and everyone else but I am fine at the moment. I will speak to you about what had happened to me when I got back which could be tomorrow morning based on what I have heard from Natsuki. Well, she is the Princess of the Fire Nation and I had befriended her a while before I started my journey. She and her brother Zuko where the ones who found me in the ocean, and I am grateful that the Spirits are looking out for me._

_Do not worry about me since I am on Natsuki`s ship, and I will see you all tomorrow morning when I arrive,_

_Zula_

Zula rolled up the letter and attached the letter to the bird`s feet.

"Get it to Airbender Island," she told it.

The bird actually nodded at her before taking off toward the sky and out of sight. The girl then turned her attention toward Zivun who was still standing there.

"How long before the letter reaches Airbender Island?"

"Considering we are arriving tomorrow morning," he told her, "It might arrive during the night before."

Zula gave him a nod.

"Thank you again for your help," she said.

"Think nothing of it," Zivun said, "But it is a honor to finally meet our Nation`s Avatar."

Zula simply smiled at him.

* * *

Night had fallen quickly as Zula spend some more time talking with Natsuki and simply catching up on what Natsuki had been doing when they were separated since their last meeting. The Princess has been working diligently with the Earth Kingdom about a treaty for their commerce. The Earth Kingdom is known for its wide variety of goods and the Fire Nation is a great supplier of goods such as advanced technology and working machines.

Now Natsuki was on her way to Republic City to a deal with a major company, which was the creators of the Satomobiles, about one of their latest inventions that could benefit the Fire Nation.

"Wow, look at that," the Princess said glancing out toward the window that she had in her room, "Night had already fallen."

Zula gave the window a glance and found that she was also surprised. She hadn`t expected night to had come so quickly.

"Were we really here that long?" she said.

"Must have been," Natsuki said standing up from her seat and stretching a little, "I best go find Zuko so that he can stay here…"

She had hardly finished speaking before the door of the room was opened and Zivun stepped inside carrying the slumbering form of the small boy in his arms.

"He had fallen asleep earlier," he said, walking toward the bed in the corner, "I swear he can fall asleep everywhere."

"That`s just how Zuko is," Natsuki said approaching the bedside where Zivun had put him.

The man glanced at her.

"It will be best if you went to sleep also Princess," he said, "It`s late and you do have a meeting early in the morning tomorrow soon after we have arrived."

Natsuki gave him a glance.

"I know Zivun," she said waving her hands into a _yeah-yeah _movement, "I`ll see you in the morning then."

He then gave her a bow before stepping out of the room. It was then Zula realized something. She didn't know where she was going to be sleeping. She stood up from where she was drawing Natsuki`s attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…I don`t exactly know where I will sleep tonight," Zula told her.

Natsuki gave her a smile.

"You`ll sleep here silly," she told her, as if it was obvious "Kind of like a sleep-over."

Zula stared at her, her golden eyes wide.

"H…Here?"

Natsuki nodded.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us," she said, glancing at the large bed that Zula had previously occupied when she was unconscious, "Well, big enough for five people really…"

Zula could feel her throat going dry.

"A…Okay," she said.

Natsuki gave her another smile.

"Well, I`m going to take a bath," she said, "Unless you wanted to go and freshen up first?"

"N...No, you go ahead," Zula said quickly, "It`s…It`s your room after all."

Natsuki stared at her, a light confusion showing upon her face before nodding. Then she left the room disappearing into another one adjacent. Zula let out a deep breath glancing around. She was going to spend the night here in the same room with Natsuki.

Well, they are friends now…and she had sleep-over with Lo a great number of times in the past where they stayed up late at night talking about something or boys. She rubbed her hands together again which were feeling oddly cold…

Was she nervous? What was she had to be nervous about?

_Oh right, I`m going to sleep with the most desired girl in the entire Fire Nation, _she thought.

That caused her to blush a bit. Heck, she had eyes and she knows a pretty face when she sees them…thought none of them were comparable to Natsuki. The Princess is beautiful, and the thing that truly drew her attention had been her eyes…

_Those silvery blue eyes._

She heard the door opening and Natsuki stepping out of the shower, dressed in a thin red sleeping outfit as she combed her wet hair with her hands.

"It`s all yours," she said.

Zula stared at Natsuki for a few seconds. She had her eyes closed as she run her fingers through her hair, humming a tuneless tune. Against the yellow lights of the room, she looked so beautiful that the Avatar momentarily forgot how to breathe…

_By Agni`s Grace, _Zula thought.

"Zula…are you okay?" Natsuki asked, her eyes now upon the Avatar.

Zula quickly shook her head.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a minute," she said.

Zula quickly made her way toward the bathroom, feeling Natsuki`s gaze upon her back. She closed the door behind her, the sweet fragrance she had smelled in Natsuki`s hair filling her nose. Zula glanced up around her and noticed a few candles which were light up along with the electrical light. It was quite a simple bathroom but it was clean.

Zula undressed and stepped inside and quickly taking a bath, feeling the fresh water against her skin causing her to sight softly. When she was done, she stepped out of the bath and took a towel from the small table in the corner and quickly dried herself off. She dressed herself in the clothes that she was wearing before and stepped back into the room.

Natsuki who was on the bed, glanced at her as she approached and gave her a wide smile.

"Hey,"

Zula gave her a smile before approaching her and stood beside the bed, playing with the hem of her clothes. Natsuki chuckled at her awkwardness before taking hold of her hand and pulling her unto the bed beside her.

"You know," she said, "I never had a sleep-over before. I`ve heard some other girls talk about it when I went to school, since I am the Princess…thought I always wondered what happen in those sleep-over. Tell me, did you have one of them before?"

Zula gave her a nod.

"Yeah, Lo and I sometimes have sleep-over when we were young," she told her.

Natsuki frowned a little.

"Lo?"

"My best friend since I was small," Zula told her.

"Ah," Natsuki said.

A silence followed and Zula looked down, her nerves working on overtime. Then she felt a hand on her head, softly touching her hair.

"You have such soft hair," Natsuki said, a soft smile on her face, "I must say, I am quite jealous."

Zula glanced up at the Princess.

"I`m sure you have nicer hair than I do," she said.

"Why? Because I am the princess?" Natsuki asked her, "It`s true that`s what most will assume but, my hair is not as long as yours as you can see."

Natsuki`s hair reached the top of her back while Zula`s always had been mid-back. Natsuki then turned toward her bedside table causing the Avatar to frown in confusion at what she was doing before she came back.

"Here, turn around,"

Zula did as she was asked and then soon enough she can feel Natsuki brushing her hair. That instantly caused her to close her eyes. It was something she always does when her mother used to brush her hair in the past. She can feel the Princess`s fingers working through her hair as the brush ran all the way down to the ends.

"It`s so soft," Natsuki whispered softly as if talking to herself.

Zula simply hummed lightly.

"Zula, what did you do during those sleepovers?" she asked after a few minutes.

The Avatar chuckled a little.

"I barely do anything most of the time," she said, "Lo was always the one who have something to talk about…whether it`s cosmetics or boys, the subjects varies at each ones."

"Ah," Natsuki said, "Well, you ever had a boyfriend?"

Zula feel a soft chuckle.

"No," she said, "None of the guys ever drew my attention really. Thought some of them had wanted to date me in the past, but I never went out with them. What about you then?"

She felt the brush stop moving for at least a split second. Zula felt a slight panic wondering if she had overstepped her bounds…

"Never had the chance to," Natsuki answered her, instantly causing her to let out a soft sigh in relief, "My school was a Private All-Girls School."

"A noble school?"

"Yes," she said, "You`ve heard of it?"

"My father had considered sending me there," Zula told her, "But I ended up going to a coed one instead."

Natsuki suddenly stopped what she was doing before taking Zula in a hug. The latter feel the two arms encircling her front and feeling Natsuki`s body touching her back, that sweet fragrance invading her nose again.

"Do you think we might have been friends if you had gone there?" she asked.

Zula opened her eyes and she can feel Natsuki`s chin on her shoulder.

"I`d like to think that," she said.

"Me too Zula," the Princess said and she felt the girl removing herself from the hug.

Zula turned toward where Natsuki was putting the brush back. Then she left the bed and went to turn off the light engulfing the room in darkness. Zula stayed seated on the bed until she felt the bed`s weight shift as Natsuki climbed back on, then she lied down upon the pillow. She heard Natsuki sighing softly in the darkness thought the sound of the ships engines could be heard in the distance.

Zula wanted to learn more about Natsuki, it was like a burning desire to know was growing through her.

"Natsuki?"

She felt the bed shift again and knew that Natsuki was watching her now.

"Yes Zula,"

"D…did you ever had a girlfriend?"

Natsuki laughed softly.

"Did you serious just ask me that?"

Zula was glad that it was dark for Natsuki won`t be able to see her blushing face.

"I…I`m sorry," she said, "I didn`t mean…"

"No, it`s okay," Natsuki told her, "I mean…it`s not a question I get asked often so it`s quite surprising…but I don`t have any, thought I _had_ a crush once."

Zula turned her head in the other girl`s direction.

"Who was she?"

"Ah…it`s kind of embarrassing to talk about," she said.

"C`mon, tell me," Zula said gently patting the girl`s arm.

"Okay, okay," Natsuki told her, chuckling softly, "Her name was Camie. She was a year older than me. When she was at school, Camie had got that confidence that I couldn`t help but admire. I usually stammer around her and it was so embarrassing. I always felt like I will do something stupid around her…"

"I would have never thought of you stammering. You seem so confident now."

"That was three years ago," Natsuki answered her, "I was only just turning thirteen. It`s strange thought I never knew what I truly felt for her but I knew that I admired her a lot, thought I heard she is married now to some noble in the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh," Zula said.

"Just don`t tell anyone I told you that," Natsuki said, seriously.

Zula feel a smile.

"Your secret is safe with me," she said.

They continued to lie there in silence.

"Say, Zula, haven't you ever wondered how it likes to kiss someone?"

Zula feel a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Sometimes," she admitted, "Lo had a boyfriend last year and I kind of walked on them kissing one day…it was quite a funny moment thought. But that image was burned in my mind…that image of their lips touching each others."

She glanced toward where she knew Natsuki was lying.

"Why the sudden question?"

"It`s just that, while I was thinking about my crush, an idea of what it would be like to kiss her crossed my mind all of a sudden," Natsuki said.

Zula started to feel some kind of odd tension in the room at this. It was like one of those moments you`re expecting something to happen suddenly…anything…

"Would you like to try it?"

The words were out of Zula`s lips before she can wrap her mind around what she was saying. She can feel only shock at what she just said. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Seat up," Natsuki said.

Zula did so feeling the bed shifting on Natsuki`s side. She wondered what the girl was doing before suddenly light appeared in the middle of them. Natsuki`s hand was holding a candlelight like flame, softly illuminating the room they were in. Zula noticed the Princess`s eyes staring straight at her face.

"Why would you ask me that?" she asked.

To Zula`s surprise, she didn`t sound angry or disgusted…just light curiosity.

"I…I`m sorry," Zula said, "I didn't know what came over me to ask you such a thing…"

"Hey," Natsuki said putting a hand on hers, cutting her off, "It`s nothing to be ashamed about. You know, my Father once said that when people blurt things out without actually meaning it, it`s mean that the words they will never have the strength to say by their own volition."

Zula looked up at the princess across her.

"Could it be that _you_ Zula is attracted to _me_?" she asked.

Zula stayed quiet as Natsuki intently stared at her in the small light she had created. She can feel her heart hammering in her chest, and her hands were shaking a little. She knew she was blushing heavily as she glanced down not meeting the princess eyes.

"Yes," was the soft whisper that echoed in the silence around them.

She then felt Natsuki move, before feeling a hand touching her chin rising it again so that she could meet those eyes that she was so fascinated about.

"I`ve told you before Zula," Natsuki whispered, "It`s nothing to be ashamed about."

Before Zula could comprehend what was happening, Natsuki leaned forward and kissed her. She stayed frozen her eyes wide at what was happening. She can feel the princess`s soft lips pressed against hers for at least a full five seconds before Natsuki leaned back.

"See, that wasn`t so bad was it," she said.

Zula was still frozen as she stared at the girl across her, the butterflies in her stomach having a full blown party at the moment. In the soft light she can see that Natsuki`s eyes seemed to glow in the yellow light as they stared at her.

"No…not yet," Zula heard herself whisper.

Then she took Natsuki`s lips again, wanting to taste that sweet nectar once more. She felt Natsuki smiled in the kiss before she closed the hand that was holding the candle flame, engulfing the room into darkness…

**HUM-HUM.**

**Yeah, so...hope you have enjoyed this update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	21. Arrival

**Hey guys, here is the next update. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-One

Arrival

**A little while earlier, Airbender Island**

Zhou was seating alone the stone steps of Emi`s house. He was feeling guilt at what had happened to Zula, the Avatar he was supposed to protect. He couldn`t believe that that masked guy had taken him down that easily with the training he had done. He was a great Firebender, with everything that his uncle Sage Mao had taught him.

Even with all that training he had, he couldn`t protect the Avatar from the Equalist.

The sound of footsteps growing closer made him look up taking notice Emi and her mother, Sifu Katara approaching the house, talking in low voices to each other. As the sun had risen this morning, Emi had taken her bison and had flew off into the sky in hope of finding Zula and helping the search and he had went along with her and to their frustration, the search had come up to nothing.

When dinner had finished, Emi had decided to go back to the city and meet her Mother for any further news from the search and Zhou himself had decided to stay here, the frustration in the other strong emotions he was feeling weighting down on him.

Just earlier, one of Emi`s friend, May had come up to talk to him and had spun a few minutes in conversation with him before retiring for the night. He had simply stayed seated there at the steps, watching the ocean beyond the city, waiting for Zula to reappear again…

He stood up from where he was seating and approached the two Airbenders.

"Any news?" he asked them.

The look on Emi`s face was the answer he received and Zhou sighed softly murmuring a swear word under his breath.

"There is no need for such language Zhou," Sifu Katara told him.

"But we still doesn`t have any news of how Zula is doing," Zhou answered her, "If those Equalists really as dangerous as you have told me, then Zula could be dead or worse."

"The Equalist won`t kill her," Sifu Katara told him, "They wanted to capture the Avatar don't they? If they kill Zula then the Avatar spirit will simply be reborn in the Air Nomads and out of their reach for another sixteen years."

Zhou sighed.

"Don't lose hope my young man," Sifu Katara told him, "Zula may return to us before we even know it."

"I hope you`re right," Zhou told her.

"_Sifu Katara_," a voice yelled.

The elder woman glanced back toward the Airbender that was running toward them, holding a letter in his hand.

"What is it Levi?" she asked.

"A letter addressed to you just arrives a few minutes ago," the man said, breathing heavily, "It bears the Royal Seal of the Fire Nation."

"The Royal Seal?" Emi said, shocked.

Zhou was suddenly taken aback.

"Zula is friend with the Fire Nation Princess," he said, a sliver of hope in his voice, "You don't think she…"

Sifu Katara took the letter from the man.

"It is addressed to me and not Zula," she said, "I wonder what the Royal family needs from me?"

She opened it and pulled out the letter from the envelope and started to read. Her eyes went wide in surprise for a moment as she read through the letter before a smirk crossed her face. She started to laugh a little.

"That girl," she said.

"What is it Mom?" Emi asked.

"Well, Zula is aboard the Fire Nation`s Princess ship," Sifu Katara told them, "and she will be arriving here tomorrow morning."

Emi snatched the letter from the old woman, not daring to believe it and Zhou stepped in beside her to read it along with her. As he read through the lines of the letter, he felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his chest. Zula was safe…

"She is alright," Emi whispered, falling upon her knees, "She is alright."

Sifu Katara chuckled softly.

"See, I`ve told you not to despair," she said, "The Avatar will never so easily surrender to those who wish to detain her."

"Then we are going to meet her at the Port then," Zhou said.

"That will be best," Sifu Katara told him, "I am sure, all of you will want to see her as soon as possible."

* * *

When Zula became aware of her surroundings, she was enveloped in a cocoon of warmth, feeling the bed covers around her body. The young Avatar groaned softly and cuddled into the warmth that was near her and tightened her hold upon the warm pillow underneath her head.

Suddenly the pillow moved also as soft hum of sleep and she can now hear a pounding sound beating in a rhythm in her ear sounding a lot like a heartbeat, which was strange since pillow didn`t have any…

_Wait…I am sharing a bed with someone,_ Zula thought.

She opened her eyes and straightened herself up, as her hair fall around her head. She felt the bed covers tightened around her, not letting her move another inches. Zula quickly realized that it wasn`t the bed cover at all, but two arms that were encircling around her waist. Zula blinked at the person that was in the bed with her and feel her mouth dropping open in surprise.

She still couldn`t believe that she had shared a bed with Natsuki, waking up finding the girl cuddling with her. She then had a smile on her face noticing the little drool that was falling from the Princess`s lips with her mouth half opened.

In Zula`s eyes, she looked absolutely adorable. Staring at those lips caused her to think back at last night, feeling those soft lips pressed against hers, and can feel the heat in her skin suddenly rise causing the room to become stiffly hot.

Then the room door opened, and Zivun stepped inside drawing Zula`s attention.

"Good morning, Avatar Zula," the man said giving her a respectful bow.

"Er…morning," she answered, waiting for the man to comment about Natsuki having her arms around her.

But to her utmost surprise, Zivun simply approached the bed and patted the Princess`s head like a father do to his child.

"Time to wake up Princess," he said softly.

Natsuki let out a groan before tightening her holds upon Zula`s waist causing the girl to blush slightly and burying her head into the Avatar`s clothes.

"I`m too comfy to wake up," she mumbled.

"Princess you have an important meeting in an hour, I suggest you get yourself presentable," Zivun told her, crossing both of his arms staring at the girl in the bed.

"Do I have to?" Natsuki whined, and Zula can feel her eyebrows rising at that.

"You are the Princess of the Fire Nation," Zivun told her, "It`s time you do your duty."

Natsuki snapped a silvery blue eye open, glaring at the man.

"Alright, alright, I am awake already," she said, "Go bother Zuko."

"As you wish Princess," Zivun bowed, "But you might want to let go of the Avatar`s waist. I don`t think your cuddling abilities are needed anymore now that you`ve woken up."

Natsuki turned her attention toward Zula, in confusion for a few seconds before her sleepy brain caught up to how she was holding her. She quickly let go, and Zula was really amused to see a blush growing on the Princess`s cheeks.

"I am sorry," she said, "I forgot to mention that I cuddle when I sleep…"

With all of her earlier embarrassment forgotten, Zula let out a laugh.

"Nice to see you blushing for a change," she said, smirking, "and you have a cute little drool _there_."

Natsuki, if it was even possible, turned a deeper shade of red as she quickly wiped her face with her sleeve. Now she looked like she had a fever because of how red she was in the face. She quickly got off the bed and ran toward the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"I haven`t seen her that embarrassed in a long time," Zivun said, chuckling a little.

Zula glanced at him.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"She used to be very taken with another girl back when she was in school," Zivun told her as he made the small boy seat up from his bed.

"Oh," Zula said.

She already knew who Zivun was talking about after all, Natsuki had just told her about it just last night. But the man didn`t elaborate further in the subject.

"Anyway, your clothes have been washed and are ready for you to wear," he said giving the Avatar a glance.

"We`ve arrived in Republic City?" Zula asked him.

"We`ve been docked for at least, thirty minutes," the man told her.

Zula let out a smile, knowing that she was back at home again. She decided to step out of the bed and straightened herself as she glanced out of the small window the cabin had. Sure enough, the familiar bustling city was in view, and she can see the many people walking and working upon the docks.

She heard the bathroom door opened and Zula decided to freshen up and taking a shower. When she was done, she stepped out finding Natsuki putting on her clothes and noticed that she was wearing fashionable outfit and she had her hair already tied up in a top knot and she was holding her crown in her hand.

"Zivun sent your clothes," Natsuki told her, showing the Airbender outfit that was upon the bed.

Zula nodded and took hold of the clothes and made her way for the bathroom.

"You`re not changing here?" Natsuki asked her, not keeping the surprise out of her tone.

"N…no,"

"Why not? We`re both girls here," Natsuki said turned toward her.

"It`s got nothing to do with that," Zula told her, "It`s just…I am not really comfortable dressing with someone else in the room."

Natsuki stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay, but when you`re done come back," she said, "I want to brush your hair for you."

"Okay,"

Zula stepped back into the bathroom quickly changing into the Airbender outfit she was wearing when she escaped the Equalist and that masked man. She smiled at her reflection before stepping back into the main room and taking a seat in front of the already ready Natsuki.

The Princess wasted no time to start brushing Zula`s hair.

"Natsuki, did last night really happened?"

The Princess chuckled.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know," Zula answered her, "I keep thinking that it was a dream or an imagination that my mind made up."

Natsuki leaned Zula`s head backward, startling the later a little before kissing her on the lips. Zula feel her eyes closing at the kiss before the other girl broke it.

"That`s proof enough for you," Natsuki asked her.

"Y…Yeah," Zula whispered, her head still reeling from that, "B…But, don't you have to marry some Prince or nobles?"

"Not really," Natsuki told her, "It`s not the old ages anymore Zula so the Princess don't have to marry the Prince so the Prince could be King. Those are fairy tales. My Father already knows about my…_preferences, _if you are worried about that."

"But don't you have to have an heir or something?"

"That`s what Zuko is there for…thought, it won`t happen for many, _many_ years," Natsuki deadpanned.

Zula couldn`t help but laugh at that.

Later, the duo along with little Zuko stepped out onto the deck of the ship looking out toward the city in front of them. Zula wasted no time pointing out Avatar Aang`s memorial and the Arena to Natsuki, but the biggest surprise was of the Sky Bison landing in the port which excited little Zuko as Zhou, Emi along with Sifu Katara approached them.

Zula waved at them and then Emi came at her, crushing her into a hug almost knocking Zula down in the process and Zhou tapped her on the shoulder.

"You had me so worried," Emi yelled at her.

"Sorry," Zula said, rubbing the back of her head.

Zhou himself gave a bow to the Princess in front of him.

* * *

"Princess Natsuki," he said.

Natsuki gave a nod and a smile. She then turned her gaze toward Zula and that girl that still had her arms around her. She knew that it was irrational but she couldn't help but feel a little…_unfriendly_ as her face seemingly set into the Cold Princess persona.

"Well, glad that you`ve finally returned to us Zula," Sifu Katara said as she approached, "And it`s great to see you again Natsuki."

"Sifu Katara," Natsuki said giving her a bow.

"Wait, you know each other?" Zula asked, taken aback.

"We`ve met in the past," Sifu Katara told the Avatar, "Although, you were just a little girl back then. You look a lot like your mother."

"I have been told so," Natsuki answered.

"Princess," Zivun said approaching, "We will have to go if we are to make it to the meeting in time."

"Thank you Zivun," Natsuki said, "Sifu Katara, will you watch over Zuko for me for the day? I don't think he had it in him to go around the city along with me."

Sifu Katara gave her a nod.

"I can do so," she said, "How long are you staying in Republic City by the way?"

"Probably not long," Natsuki answered her, "I am here on business after all."

"Well, when you have finished with your duties," Sifu Katara told her, "Why don`t you stop by the Island for dinner for old time sakes. I hardly hear from your mother anymore."

Natsuki thought about it for a few seconds.

"Then I accept your invitation," she said, her eyes returning to Zula.

That Airbender girl still had her arm around Zula`s own and Natsuki can feel that _unfriendly _feeling growing through her again and tighten one of her fist to calm herself down.

"Zula, you take care of yourself, and be careful," she said, "I don't want to take my eyes from you and hear that you`ve somehow got yourself in trouble again."

Zula removed herself from the Airbender`s girl hold and extended a hand forward at her.

"I`ll be safe," she said.

Natsuki ignored the hand and took Zula in a soft hug and her eyes bore straight into the Airbender girl`s gray ones causing the girl to raise her eyebrows in surprise at the glance. Then she noticed Sifu Katara`s eyes showing some amusement probably had seen the display and she quickly removed herself from the hug and walked away with Zivun following her.

_That old woman probably figured it out,_ she thought, _Damn it, I got so angry at that girl for touching Zula that I reacted without thinking…_

* * *

Sifu Katara watched the Princess go, the amusement she was feeling causing her lips to lift a little.

_Seems you haven`t changed at all since you were a little girl Natsuki, _she thought, _I recognize that look anywhere…I wonder…_

She glanced back toward the group seeing Zula was already walking off toward the Bison along with Zuko on her back. The little Fire Nation born was talking animatedly and Emi along with Zhou were following after.

"Mom," Emi called at her, "Let`s get back to the Temple."

Zula turned her gaze toward her with a grin.

"I have a surprise for you all."

**Yeah, this chapter was a long one coming and i hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
